The Reason I Live and Love
by haliedaisy
Summary: Skye's been abandoned and heart broken several times. It's left her empty and alone, but all of that changes when a certain werewolf imprints on her and shows her the light. Will this happiness last, or will it crumble to dust like everything else has?
1. Hoping For the Best

**Woooooooh! Twilight Rules!!**

Skye's POV

I gathered all of the books I needed for today and placed them in my bag. I closed my locker and headed for English class.

As I walked down the hall, I heard several whispers from people passing by me.

The words were the same everyday, this was really getting old!

"Look at her! All smug and high-mighty," a girl whispered.

"Maybe you should ask her out, man," a guy asked his friend.

I just walked passed all of them as if I'd heard nothing in the first place. It wasn't too bad, I'd heard a lot of worse things in other schools.

My name is Skylar Ford, I am now attending Russell High, posing as a 17 year old high school student.

I'm actually 62 years old, in human years. This was the 12th high school I'd ever attended. To most teenagers, high school was the toughest years of all, but after my 6th high school it was just plain annoying to repeat.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat in the back of the room. I was never one who wanted to draw attention to myself, but somehow I always managed to do just that.

Sometimes, I just wanted to drink the delicious blood I always smelled and heard, running through their veins. But I never lost any self-control, I was just grateful when it was time for lunch, so I could fill myself up with enough human food to keep me down.

Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you. I am half vampire and half human.

My mother had died giving birth to me and my father was just plain insane. After taking care of me for the first 3 years of my life, I ran away from him and my other sisters. I never wanted to see him again, after playing around with those poor humans. He was just so sick I wanted to be far from him as possible.

He was always telling me that humans only existed to feed us, but I knew that wasn't true. I never believed anything he had ever told me; I didn't want to. After all, a human female was the reason for my very existence.

Sometimes, I just wished she had killed me when I was still a fetus, so she could've made it through. But if there was one thing I knew from trying to live a normal human life, it was that life was never fair. Oh well, there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I wasn't happy living this kind of life, but it kept everyone around me safe, so I couldn't say I objected.

'_I just hope the peace lasts,' _I thought, as Mrs. Clark went to the board to begin teaching.

**Yeah, I know that sucked. But bear with me, the next chapters will be better, believe me.**


	2. Seth Clearwater

**Here's Chapter 2! Dum duh DUH!**

Skye's POV

Mrs. Clark began to talk about Shakespeare, but even this wasn't enough to distract me from all of the other voices I hearing from the room.

"She's so damn hot!" I heard a guy whisper fiercely.

It would've made me blush from hearing a comment like that, but I'd heard it so many times that all I did was feel annoyed at his comment.

As usual, the school day started out boring and slow, with all of the guys drooling over me and all the girls glaring at me.

When all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes stepped into the room.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Clark asked him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the boy said looking down at her.

'_He sure is tall, is he really 17?_' I thought to myself, he started telling her how he'd been late because of some prank, pulled by his friends, when I noticed a funny smell in the air.

I wrinkled my nose a bit and saw that it was coming from that boy.

'_That's weird, I've never smelled something like this.'_

The smell wasn't good or bad, it was just there and different from the rest of the smells.

I ignored the odd smell and looked back at the boy. He was done explaining himself and Mrs. Clark pursed her lips and looked at the class.

"Everyone, we have a new student to the school," she announced with smile, "Let's all welcome Seth Clearwater, to Russell High."

He gave a shy smile and waved. I heard some girls giggle from seeing this. He heard them and slightly blushed.

"Now, let's see, where to put you," Mrs. Clark mumbled looking around the class, and her eyes stopped at the empty seat beside me.

'_Uh-oh' _I thought.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Clearwater, why don't you sit next to Ms. Ford in the back seat there."

He looked at the empty seat and then he looked at me. I simply looked down at my book, but I felt his gaze on me last for at least a few more seconds before he finally stepped towards his seat.

He took his seat and I felt several gazes and glares coming from everyone else in the class.

I ignored them and Seth altogether and concentrated on my schoolwork, even though I knew all of this stuff already.

As the period went by I felt unusually uncomfortable. I looked up and turned my head and saw that Seth was still staring at me.

Now I was getting annoyed with him. What was he looking at? I was in my regular form, I had adjusted my scent to be nothing match a regular human's, and I was sure there was nothing on my face or clothes.

I looked away for a couple of minutes, but out of deep curiosity, I looked back at him to see if he was still staring. He was paying attention to Mrs. Clark now, looking as if he never took his eyes off of her for a second. But I caught a flicker of need, in his eyes, for a split second. As if he wanted something desperately, right now.

When class was over, I quickly gathered all of my things and left the room to go to my next class.

As I walked down the hall, I felt a sudden tug on my arm and I turned around to come face to face with Seth.

"Hey," he greeted me in a cheery tone. I slightly narrowed my eyes at him. What was he up to?

'_Probably wanting to ask me out. Maybe that's why he was staring so much.'_

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly, not dropping my gaze on him.

"Uh, you kind of dropped this on your way out," he said as he held up my pencil case.

For a split second, I thought he was just trying to find and excuse to talk to me. But when I looked into my bag and saw that he was right. I took my pencil case back from his hand and put it back in my bag.

"Thanks," After that, I turned around and headed for the gym. But I saw that he was still following me.

I came to a stop and turned to look up at his face, "Was there something else?"

"Uh, yeah," he said pulling out his schedule, "I was wondering if you could show me the way to the gym."

"I was headed there right now," I stated as I turned to walk again.

"Perfect," he said smiling, "Thanks a lot uh, um… sorry I didn't catch your name, unless you prefer Ms. Ford, but that sorta makes me feel like I'm talking to an older woman."

I almost let out a giggle at how right he was, but held it back and instead I gave out a small smile.

"I'm Skye. Nice to meet you and your welcome."

'_I have to admit he is kind of cute…wait, cute?'_

Seth's grin widened at my response and before I knew it we were in front of the gym.

"The boy's locker room is on the left of the hallway," I told him while pointing down the hall.

"And the girl's is on the right, right?"

I smiled at him and nodded once, "Well, I'd better go change." I said turning to go to the girl's room.

"Oh, wait!" he said as he caught up to me quickly.

"Hm?" I turned around and saw his face had an apologetic expression on it, "I'm sorry I keep bothering you, but could you tell me where the teachers are?"

I gently smiled at him and said, "Mr. Rhodes is usually in the boy's locker room."

He nodded gratefully to me and headed to the boy's room, as I turned to enter the girl's.

_'I guess he isn't_ too _bad.'_

**End of Chapter 2**

**That's all you're getting…for now.**

**Don't worry I'll update soon!**


	3. Being Different

**Chapter 3! YAAAAY!**

Skye's POV

I turned around and headed for the girl's room. When I came in I saw all of the attention come straight at me. But I didn't care right now, I felt a bit giddy actually.

However, I was interrupted when I heard one of the girls mutter, "What the hell is she so happy about?"

At first, I thought she was just looking at someone else, but I noticed that _I _was smiling!

I quickly put my hand over my mouth and forced it back down with my fingers. I changed into my t-shirt and shorts at the speed of light and swiftly left and went into the gym.

I realized I'd changed so fast I was the first person there, well almost. Seth was sitting on the right side of the door with his back on the wall.

"Hey, Skye," he greeted happily.

I smiled a little wider than the other two times today. I sat next to him and he seamed to lean in slightly closer.

I saw his nose twitch and he smiled at me, "That's some fancy perfume you're wearing."

'_I wasn't wearing perfume. What is he talking about?' _But then I thought about how I could've smelled, compliments of the other girls in the locker room spraying that stuff like they were being paid for it.

"Does it bother you?" I asked him.

"Not much, nothing I'll start choking on."

This time I couldn't hold it in, I let out a soft giggle. I'd never talked like this with a human boy before. Then again, a human boy had never spoken to me like this before, either.

Seth smiled, showing his shining teeth and laughed a bit, too.

Before, either of us could say anything else, a bunch of other people poured into the gym and our alone time was over.

That was disappointing and I had a gut-feeling that Seth felt the same way.

'_What a strange guy,' _I thought, _'Why would he even talk to me? Let alone not feel embarrassed by how everyone looks at us?'_

The period was quick; we were playing volleyball and Seth and I were on opposite teams. We got competitive and I was surprised the ball hadn't burst from the strain I was putting into it.

Everyone else barely touched the ball, the whole time. In the end, we called it a draw.

I went in and changed and headed for my next class.

"Good game," Seth had said catching up to me, "You're good, you know."

"Thanks," I said, "You're pretty good yourself."

"So, where's you're next class?"

"Room B206."

"Math?"

"Yeah, but how did you know tha-" I stopped in mid-sentence and thought of the odds, "Don't tell me."

Seth handed me his schedule and I analyzed it and slightly widened my eyes. We had every single class together!

Seth saw me widening my eyes and stood there with a puzzled look, "You okay, Skye?"

After a moment of silence I slowly broke out of my trance and looked back up to him, "I'm fine, just a bit shocked."

His puzzled expression stayed on his face. He cocked up one eyebrow and took his schedule back.

After a brief moment Seth asked me, "Do we have any more classes together?" finally figuring it out.

"Let's just say, you won't need to ask me to escort you to any classes anymore."

Seth smiled and said, "Oh, so I'll just have to follow you everywhere?"

"If that's what you want," I smiled, "But following me won't exactly get you any friends."

"I can't say I mind I already scored one good friend, who has the same exact schedule as mine, and on my first day, too. I feel like I'm on a roll."

I couldn't help it, I let out yet another small giggle.

"And I even made you laugh! Twice! I know I'm on a roll!"

I let out a laugh and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Cool, that makes three."

I restraint myself this time and simply smiled at him.

In a few more steps we were at math class.

The work was incredibly easy, but of course that wouldn't be so surprising since I'd already taken this course more than once.

When I turned to look at Seth he seemed to be struggling a bit.

I mentally giggled, looking at his confused expression, it was really funny… and cute.

At the end of class, we left together and went to the cafeteria. Today's main course was pizza.

I grabbed 2 slices and a Snapple, while Seth got 4 slices.

We turned around and sat at an empty table and he started to wolf down on his first slice, while I was taking my first bite. By the time I was in the middle he was on his third slice. I looked at him and giggled at what I saw.

Seth stopped eating, "Something funny?"

I picked up a napkin and handed it to him, "You might wanna get rid of the sauce on your chin."

"Oh," he took the napkin and I saw him slightly blushing and I laughed once more.

"Don't you eat at home? You eat like you've been starving for days," I asked him.

"No, its not like that," he answered, putting the napkin down and picking up his fourth slice, " I've just got a big appetite, you know."

"Uh-huh," I said finishing my first slice and taking a sip from the can of Snapple.

He finished his last slice and I noticed him looking at mine. I smiled and slid the plate to him and he thanked me.

After that, we both took off and headed for our next class, History.

The lesson was simple and easy to me, but this time Seth didn't seem to be the only one having a hard time with the lesson. Luckily for him, he was assigned a seat right beside me, so I was able to help him out a bit.

When that was over, we both left the classroom and headed for Health. The pattern repeated itself and I ended up helping him on his work again.

"Man, how do you know all of these things? It's like you've taken all of these classes before!" Seth complained as we headed towards our final class for the day, Science.

I laughed at how right he was again, but of course, he didn't know how right he was.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

'_He's so very different from other humans. It's almost as if he's some kind of Angel sent from Heaven, because there is no way Seth is normal.'_

But then a sudden, wind came whipping through my tranquility. A wind I'd known as reality.

"_This won't last." It said to me, "It is only a matter of time, before he goes off and joins the in-crowd. Abandoning you, and leaving nothing behind for you.'_

I frowned at the thought, thinking about how right it was. Seth was human he would feel the strange aura I have emitting from my every being and join the normal people soon enough.

I was thinking over it again and again, when I felt a warm hand on my arm, making me stop in my tracks.

I looked behind me and saw Seth with a half-worried and half-confused glance.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To class," I responded, getting confused myself.

"Well the classroom is over here, isn't it?" he nudged his head at a door and I saw he was right.

"Oh," I said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."

Seth creased his forehead a bit. I didn't look at his face, but I knew he was worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I tried to reassure him, but apparently it wasn't working.

This time we sat a couple of seats from each other, but I was still able to feel Seth's eyes on me. His mind filled with concern.

I mentally smirked, _'It's been a while since anyone has ever shown the slightest bit of care for me.'_

In a way it felt warm, but at the same time, I felt slightly afraid of what it would feel like when he would leave.

'_He wouldn't do that… would he?'_

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Stay tuned!**


	4. Getting to Know Him

**Chapter 4! Yeah!**

Skye's POV

We zoomed through Science class and school was over before I knew it. I tried to leave as quickly as I could, without making it too noticeable that I could move at the speed of light (literally), but Seth was still able to catch up to me.

He took me by the arm and lead me to the parking lot, right next to… a motorcycle?

'_Strange, he doesn't seem like the motorcycle type.'_

I stared at the motorcycle for a second and looked back at Seth who still had a firm grip on my arm. I didn't bother complaining about the discomfort, it actually felt kind of nice, secure.

He looked down at me. He looked upset and a little hurt.

"What's the matter?" he asked me, trying to hide his anxiousness, but failing miserably.

I just looked down to the concrete, trying to decide on how to answer him.

Option A: I'm afraid that you might leave me, like a lot of others have done to me before.

Option B: I'm part vampire and I'm afraid I might try to drink your blood when you're not looking.

Option C: My father is a maniac and I'm afraid if you come in any sort of contact with me he'll try to use me by threatening you.

All of those were the truth, but at the same time 2/3 of them sounded ridiculous, so I decided to stick with the one that was the most believable.

I was about to speak, when I felt his hand letting go of my arm and onto my shoulder. I felt a couple of goose bumps making their way onto the surface of my skin, his touch was so warm and comforting. It felt difficult to doubt him at all, for a few seconds, but I was able to snap out of it.

I looked back up, into his deep black eyes and back down. I quietly said, "I've just been alone for a long time. A lot of people have left me before, and it's really hard to cope with."

I expected him to tell me I was just being paranoid in an extremely stupid way. But, instead I felt his hand pulling my shoulder, causing me to fall into a tender embrace. I felt my cheeks getting warm and my stomach flooding with butterflies. For a few seconds I just stood there wide-eyed, but then I found myself again and returned the hug to him and whispered, "Thank you."

A couple of minutes later I let go and so did he. Although, I did see some disappointment spread across his face. I giggled at how childish he looked. He then smiled at the sound of my laughter.

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked me, causing my laughter to cease, but I kept a smile on me.

"No, actually I always walk home," I answered him.

"Would it be too much trouble if I could give you a ride?" I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Um, sure, but shouldn't I be the one asking permission for a ride home, instead of you asking me?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "So, is that a yes? Or do would your parents flip over some strange guy giving their daughter a ride home on a motorcycle."

I twitched a bit, but he didn't seem to notice, "Actually, I live by myself," I said keeping my smile on my face, with difficulty, "My mom passed away when I was born and my dad and I don't exactly connect, so I moved out as soon as I could."

'_Oh my god! Why the hell did I say that! I can't have people knowing I live alone! Stupid! Stupid!' _I mentally scolded myself for a couple of seconds. How could I say that? What the hell would he think?

"Oh, sorry. It must be hard on you," he said, to my surprise.

I was surprised at his response, but quickly recovered, "No, no, it's fine. I'm pretty much used to it."

He perked up and took the blue helmet that had been hanging from one of the handles and placed it in my hands.

"You'll need that more than I will," he said as he got on.

I could've easily proved him wrong by knocking down a tree with my head, but it was nice of him to care, so I took the helmet and fastened it on. I got on the bike and winced as the bike roared to life. Thankfully, all of the other students had gone home minutes ago, so no one was around to say anything.

The entire ride home, I had my arms wrapped around Seth, so I wouldn't fall off. I sighed in relief when it was over and I got off and handed the helmet back to him and thanked him. He seemed stunned at the sight of my house, although I wasn't sure why, it was just a normal sized, two story town house.

"Didn't you say you lived by yourself?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I responded.

"How can you afford this place?"

"Oh, that," I felt a little relieved at his question, but then I thought of a reasonable way to answer him. The truth was that I used my 'abilities' to get jobs, catch any criminals for the rewards and win the lottery every once in a while. But what was I supposed to tell him?!

"I uh, use the money I, uh got from my mother's insurance!" I said trying and hoping it sounded convincing.

"Oh, really?" he asked, though, from the look on his face I could tell he believed me.

"Yeah, my mother had also left some extra cash for me in case anything would have happened to her," I added, just in case.

"Huh," Seth said getting off his motorcycle and parking it on the sidewalk, "Don't you ever get lonely, living here, all by yourself?"

I stiffened and breathed in and out through my nose, "Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. I never knew anyone on my mom's side of the family and I'm afraid that if I go to anyone on my dad's side of the family, they'll tell my dad where I am and he'll come to take me away with him." I shuddered at the thought and folded my arms across my chest.

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in and out a couple of times to try and calm myself. It was really quiet, after that.

"You know," Seth said, driving the silence away with is husky voice, "you could come over to my place, every once in a while. I mean if you wanted to."

I looked up at him and smiled in the most sincerest way I could, "That would be great! Thank you so much, Seth!"

He laughed at my sudden excitement let go of me and got back on his bike, "So, would you like to come over tomorrow?"

My smile widened and I nodded anxiously. He laughed once more and took off down the road.

That night I slept well, and for the first time of my human life I was anxious for the next day to come.

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Leave some #in' reviews will ya?!**


	5. Secrets Unveiled

**Give it up for Chapter 5! Woo!**

Seth's POV

I got up good and early that morning. I took a quick shower, got dressed and ran out the door. I took my bike and headed to Skye's house.

Last night had been torture! I kept thinking about her every second of the night and even worse I was on patrol! Jake was pretty cool about it, but Leah, forget about sympathy! She was all on my case during those few hours; she kept thinking about when I was younger and all of the stupid and embarrassing things I had done. If she told Skye about any of those things I don't know what I'd do!

But I was way too excited right now, today was gonna be the day. The day I told Skye I was a werewolf and that I had imprinted on her. She'll probably think I'm totally insane at first, but I'll probably get her to believe me if I phase. Either that, or I'll have to spend the rest of my life with a girl who thinks she's gone crazy.

Before I knew it, I was in front of her place. I cut the engine and checked my watch. It was 6:46 in the morning and school wasn't gonna start until 8.

'_She's probably asleep, right now. Ugh! I can't wait any longer!'_

I stepped up and knocked on the door and I heard footsteps approaching. For a split second I smelled something apart from the eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. It smelled almost like… like a… vampire?! But the smell dissolved into a human's scent and the door opened up to reveal Skye in a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Oh! Seth, what are you doing here? It's so early!" She said, taken slightly back.

"Well, you know, I was just hoping we could talk some more," I said with my hand on the back of my head, "You know, like yesterday."

She smiled that same smile she had on her face the other day. So warm, so beautiful, so…so…Whoa, I need a new list of words.

She stepped back inside and I followed her and closed the door behind me. The inside of the house looked pretty simple and normal. There were windows, a TV, a couch, a kitchen, and there were some stairs leading to the 2nd floor of the house. It was hard to believe she actually lived by herself.

I saw her heading to the kitchen and I followed her and was overwhelmed by the delicious smell of food.

I must've let the hunger show on my face, because I saw Skye laughing when she looked back to my face and she grabbed two plates from the cabinet.

She carefully placed the food on the plates and handed one to me, with a fork and napkin. She took her own plate and went into the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I sat next to her and saw that she was watching the news, Boring!

But I did chow down and the food tasted exactly like Emily's. I was done with my plate in no time. A few minutes later, Skye was done too and she took both of our plates and washed them rather quickly, for a human. But I wasn't complaining.

She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and she saw it was 7:00 am. She sighed softly and came to sit back on the couch.

Man! Why was time going so slow today? I needed to tell her! How the hell could I possibly wait until school was over? What the hell is Jake thinking? Why did he tell me to tell her _after _school?!

I could just tell her now couldn't I? I had already let Jake, Leah and my mom know about this. And somebody would've told Sam and the others by now. So, letting her know now wasn't that different from telling her later! Sure was a good thing Jake never used his Alfa status to boss me and Leah around.

"Um, h-hey, uh Skye?" I stuttered.

"Hm?" she asked turning her head to me.

"I, uh need to tell you something. Could you turn the TV off for a sec?"

She took the remote and turned off the TV and brought her attention back to me. Her eyes full of curiosity for what I had to say. Man, she was cute!

"I, uh, well, you see… I'm a, well…" I continued to rant on like this for almost 10 minutes and thought she would just yell at me to spit it out any minute, but when I looked at her she looked calm and patient. And eager to hear my little secret.

I took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. I _had_ to tell her! "Okay, Skye, I'm… a werewolf!"

I looked away and waited for the burst of laughter that was bound to come, but it never did. I looked back at her and she seemed surprised! Did she believe me already?!

"You're. A. Werewolf?" she asked both slowly and quietly.

"Y-yeah, do you believe me?" I asked.

But she didn't answer me. She just continued to look stunned.

"Skye? Hey, are you alright?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she shuddered at my touch.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes and finally she placed her hand on top of the one on her shoulder.

"So, a werewolf, huh?" she asked gently squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, I know its probably a big shock, but I'm still the same. Nothing's going to change I promi-" I was cut off when she slid her hand off mine and placed a single finger on my lips.

"The problem isn't whether I accept you or not, Seth," she said with a sad smile, "It's whether you accept me or not."

Now, I was confused. What did she mean? I took her hand in mine and rubbed it softly and said, "Why wouldn't I accept you, Skye? You're fun, you're a great cook, you're really nice and you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"You say that now, but what would you say if I showed you my little secret, as well?" she asked, looking up to my face.

I was about to ask what she was talking about, but at that moment I knew what she meant. The smell coming from her body began to shift. The human smell wasn't completely gone, but right there, mixed in with the smell was the scent of a vampire!

I slightly tightened the grip I had on her hand. She didn't seem moved at all, though. But of course she expected me to feel uncomfortable!

"Vampires and Werewolves are supposed to be natural enemies," she said, with the same sad smile on her face, "I know it wouldn't be able to work out for us, even if you liked me the way I liked you. You have a family who would hold you back, telling you, you were being stupid or you were just being mesmerized by my so called 'powers'. It would never work."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Or smelling! She was part vampire there was no doubt about that, but I could still smell some human in her. It was like when I was around Nessie, she smelled a lot like this, too.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when something wet landed on my hand. I looked to Skye's face to see she was crying! The same depressing smile was still there, but at the same time tears were dripping down from her chin and onto our hands on the couch.

"When I told you I'd been alone for a long time, I didn't mean for just a few months or 2 or 3 years. I've been on my own for about 50 years now. I've been very lonely and its made me cold and distant from others," she looked up to my face and placed her hand on my cheek, "Then, I met you. The first person to approach me and actually show any form of kindness or see anything besides a pretty face. I guess people are right when they say things go as easily as they came. I just wish it wasn't so soon."

Skye softly brushed her hand slowly across my cheek. But she was still smiling! The smile was absolutely killing me right now, and I bet anything it was hurting her just as much.

"So, will your pack come to help you in getting rid of me or are you planning on doing right here and now?" she asked out of the blue. Of all the things to bring up!

I cupped her cheeks with both of my hands and looked deeply into her dark blue eyes, "Don't ever say that again! Do you hear me, Skye?"

She looked confused and looked up at me, and thankfully the pained smile had disappeared, too.

"I'd never hurt you. You mean a lot to me, you know. I'm never going to leave you and you should take note on that, so you better get use to having company."

She was speechless at my words. I had meant every single one of them, too. I smiled at her and this time she smiled back with a sincere smile.

I leaned down, bringing my face closer to hers. She didn't struggle or object as I came nearer. I paused for a second, when our lips were a centimeter away from one another and felt her breath brushing on my lips. Then, our lips pressed together and I felt the rush of excitement flow through my veins. She eagerly kissed me back and placed her hands on the back of my neck.

We finally let go, after a couple of minutes. I saw her lightly blushing as I ran my fingers across her face.

She looked at me and said, "So, you don't mind that I'm part vampire? You don't even think it's weird that I even exist?"

I laughed once and said, "Nah, I've seen weirder things before. Like the fact that my older sister a werewolf, too. Besides you're not the first half-breed I've ever met."

All of a sudden, her head shot up and I heard her heart beating at an alarming pace!

"You've met the others?! They're here?! Right now?" She asked, frantically.

"If you mean the Cullens, then yeah I know them. But Nessie's the only half-breed there." I was confused, had something happened between her and the Cullens before?

She calmed down when she heard the Cullens' name. Maybe she'd just misunderstood my words and thought I was talking about somebody else.

After a brief moment of silence she said, "Actually, I've never met any vampires with the name Cullen before. How close do they live?"

"Not too far, about a few miles, from here."

"Hmm," she looked like she was thinking of something, then she changed the subject by asking about Leah.

"Well, I don't know if you would really want to meet Leah, she can be really… grouchy," it took me a while to think of the right word.

She laughed at my description of my sister and held my hand, the one on her cheek, "I, actually know very few things about werewolves, I've never bumped into any before. But I remember my father telling me things about them."

I cocked my eyebrow and asked her, "What kind of things?" He'd probably told her things like how horrible we smelled or how we killed vampires all the time and danced on their ashes, but I was still willing to listen.

"Um, something about you doing something called… imprinting?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, we do."

"What for?"

I smiled, "When a werewolf meets his soul mate or other half we imprint on them. It's mostly to make our packs larger, but we like the time we spend with the people we imprint on."

"Oh, I see," she looked at me anxiously and asked, "Have you imprinted on someone, yet?"

I laughed once and responded with a peck on her lips, "I'm looking at her."

She continued to wear that smile I loved so much.

"Anything else your dad told you about werewolves?"

She thought for a second and asked, "Well, he told me how they were normally in packs," she looked at me as to asking if she was right.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, we all live pretty close to each other."

"How many of you are there?"

"Let's see there's Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Collin, Brady and me."

She laughed at all the names I was listing, "That's a big family you have there. Must be really nice having so much company."

"Yeah, it's fun. But when it comes to being in a pack, there are rarely any secrets between us, whether we like it or not." I looked back at her and saw she was looking down; I pulled up her chin with my hand and looked into her eyes, "You know you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you."

She, then blossomed into another one of her perfect smiles and embraced me.

"Is that all you know about werewolves?" I asked her, while stroking her hair.

She nodded and looked up to me, "You haven't asked much about me."

"Well, I know I'll find out everything I want to know eventually. But there is one thing I want to know." I added at the end.

"Anything."

"How did you change your scent like before? You smelled completely human, and now you smell like a vampire and human."

"This is my natural scent, right now. The special talent I've had since the day I was born was the ability to shift both my form and my scent."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Can I have a demonstration?"

She giggled and nodded. She got up and closed her eyes and I noticed her scent shifting again. It started to smell fully human again. But this time it was different and I saw her face and all of her reveled skin glowing and the shape of her body kind of changed. When the glowing died out, I was looking at a complete stranger! This girl had green eyes, short blonde hair and she was tanner than Skye had been.

She laughed at my shocked expression and I knew she was still Skye. Her adorable laughter was still the same, the sweet chorus of angels as it always had been.

In an instant, she was back to her original beautiful self and I smiled at her, "That's some talent you have there, Skye."

"_You_ should've seen the look on your face, Seth." She laughed and I joined her.

All of a sudden, her clock started to chime and we both looked up to see it was 8:00, school had already started.

She laughed and said, "Well, I guess one day of missing school wouldn't kill either one of us."

I laughed along with her, thinking of what my mom would say about this.

"So, if we're not going to school how's about we go around town. You know sightseeing, a movie, walk on the beach…" I trailed off and saw her eyes glimmering with excitement.

'_This is gonna be fun.' _And with that, we left on my bike.

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ...Please?**


	6. Trouble With Leah

**Hey! Here is Chapter 6! Wahoo! Oh and I want to send out a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story:**

**SilverAngel123**

**rainbow kevin**

**Soccergirl0388**

**OECD**

**I love you all, thank you!**

Skye's POV

I hung onto Seth, just like the first time, except this time I rested my head on him and held him closer than before. He seemed so much warmer than before, almost blazing hot, but there was no way I was letting go.

He noticed this and seemed to enjoy it, which made me giggle.

We arrived at the movie theater and we decided to see a horror movie called Werewolves vs. Vampires.

I got an extra large popcorn, seeing that we were going to share. He seemed satisfied with the size of the popcorn. We went in and sat down in the back, so he wouldn't have to move if someone couldn't see. During the previews we talked more about what it was like to be a werewolf.

"There are a couple of things that are useful." he said with a handful of popcorn.

"Like?"

"We can heal fast."

"How fast?"

"Oh, maybe a few minutes, hours if it was serious."

I raised my eyebrows and mouthed the word 'Wow.' Then asked, "What else?"

"Well, our body temperatures are usually around one-oh-eight to one-oh-nine."

"Do you ever sweat?"

"Not really, do dogs sweat?"

I giggled and said, "No, they don't."

He smiled and said, "Well, there you have it, then. Oh, and werewolves have to keep there tempers under control or else we kind of lose ourselves and phase, without thinking."

I nodded in understanding and turned my attention back to the screen, as the movie began.

The entire movie was a bunch of crap. One of the vampires died from burning in the sun and a wolf was taken down when a vampire threw a silver lock at him.

There was also A LOT of blood. It didn't bother either one of us, but the rest of the audience seemed to look slightly more green than they had been when they had entered the theater.

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy, when we had broken into a roar of laughter as we left. But it was just too funny, I mean c'mon, garlic? Silver? And wooden stakes? Who were these humans kidding? They wish they had advantages like these!

We, finally stopped laughing when we got outside and we decided to head for the beach next. We arrived at First Beach in a couple of minutes. And I walked along the beach as the sun made my skin slightly shimmer.

"Humans come up with the funniest things," I stated.

"Yeah, I should bring the rest of the guys down to watch that one. They'd die of laughter," Seth replied.

"So, what are the others like?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "You'll see when you meet them, later."

I was taken back at this, "All of them? At once? Shouldn't you tell them what I am first?"

But he seemed perfectly calm, "Well, they all know I'd already imprinted on you, so the least they could do is meet you and try to be nice."

"I don't know Seth. What if-What if they don't like me?" I stopped walking and looked to the ground and pondered on about how they'd react to seeing me.

Then, Seth cupped my chin and lifted my face, so I could look into his eyes. His deep, loving eyes, "Stop worrying so much. They'll love you once they get to know you, trust me."

I did trust him, more than any other living being on the surface of the planet. But how could they love me? Seth didn't even fully know what I was yet? Would he really believe me if I told him? Maybe…

He noticed I was still worried and he bent down and kissed me. His hot lips practically melted all of my troubles away. I leaned up to kiss him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I raised my hand and stroked the back of his neck.

We could've kept this up all night, but we had to stop when we both heard someone whistle behind us, and then laugh.

We quickly parted and turned around to see two boys who were both slightly taller than Seth.

'_Werewolves!'_ At that moment I felt relieved that I had changed my scent before we had come.

"Oh, don't mind us. We'd hate to ruin your little moment," One of them mused, he then turned around and extended his hand to the other, "I win the bet, cough up the dough, Jared."

"I swear man, you get this stuff out of that physic! You're such a cheater, Quil!" The one called Jared, exclaimed pulling out a five bill and placing it into Quil's hand.

"It was nice doing business with you and you know she can't see our futures," Quil said, amused by Jared's outburst.

I stood there in Seth's arms, feeling confused, while he looked annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

They turned back to us and grinned and Jared said, "Well, when we heard you found your girl, we bet on whether you'd make your move after school or before, like Jake had told you to do. Guess, I should of known you'd give in, kid." He added at the end.

I giggled at him and they stepped towards us. Quil shook my hand and said, "Hey, name's Quil and this guy's Jared," he said pointing to Jared with his thumb.

I smiled at them and said, "It's mice to meet you, I'm Skye."

He then turned his head to face Jared, "So, that leaves Leah, Embry, Collin and Brady."

Jared grinned, "Is anyone really expecting Leah to imprint? She'll probably scare the guy off before she has a chance."

All of a sudden, a rock came flying and hit Jared on the head and bounced off towards me. But I was able to catch it in time, to see it had blood on it and there was some trickling from Jared's head.

"Shut up, you idiot." I heard a female voice. I looked past the other boys and saw a girl who could've passed as a female werewolf any day.

"Is that Leah?" I whispered to Seth, as I dropped the rock. He nodded once and looked bugged. He must've be ticked that so many people had come to spy on us. I softly giggled at the thought.

Leah walked towards us and seemed to glare when she saw me, but then replaced it with an amused look, "So, is this the girl who turned my brother into a puddle of goo."

Quil and Jared snickered and I saw Seth glare at his sister. I placed my hand on his chest, so he wouldn't do anything to her. He looked down at me and his eyes softened at mine.

I then turned around and extended my hand to her and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Leah."

Surprisingly, she smiled back and shook my hand, "Likewise, kid."

I didn't mind her calling me a kid. It was amusing though, but I didn't laugh.

"So, you skipped school, huh?" Leah asked looking at Seth sternly, "Mom's not going like this."

Seth heaved a big sigh and I felt his hot breath splashing onto me and I felt ecstatic.

"I couldn't wait," he admitted, as he stroked my cheek, "So, I went to her house, and by the time I was done spilling the beans, school had already started, so-"

"You what?!" Leah interrupted, "You told her, already?!"

Seth shrugged, like it was no big deal,I knew it wasn't a big deal either , but it seemed to bother Leah plenty.

Leah then looked at me again, "Do you seriously believe him? About the existence of werewolves?"

I looked at her calmly and took Seth's hand into mine, "I've known they existed before he told me."

I could tell Seth was holding back a laugh from seeing me playing around with his sister's head and not telling her the full truth of what I was.

I looked behind her and saw that Jared and Quil were just as surprised to hear this. Seth looked at them, too and he couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke into a laughing frenzy.

"Chill out guys, Skye's not even human. It's not much of a big deal." Seth said, but their faces didn't lighten up one bit, as I willed my scent to change back to normal. Well, normal for me.

They all looked like they were going to panic when they knew what I smelled like.

"You're a bloodsucker?" Jared asked, with his mouth hanging open. I laughed at his expression and said, "Half-bloodsucker."

"What?!" Leah exclaimed with her hands balled up into shaking fists, but she looked at Seth instead of me, "You imprinted on a filthy, blood-sucking parasite?!"

Now she'd done it, Seth gently pushed me away and stood face to face with his sister, "Don't ever call her that!" he growled.

She growled back to him and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Have you lost it?!"

"Jake imprinted on Nessie! I can't see what's so wrong with me imprinting on Skye! Especially, when I love her!"

I would've smiled at the way he'd said he loved me, but at the moment I was afraid that one of them would get hurt, all because of me. I knew werewolves would phase if they went overboard and lost their tempers. Quil and Jared stepped back and prepare to phase themselves if Seth and Leah did.

They continued to glare at each other, fiercely and I watched, hoping they would calm down, but not seeing that as a possibility.

So, I decided to step up, "Leah," I said calmly, her glare turned to me and I narrowed my eyes at her, "This isn't Seth's fault; if you want to blame someone blame me. It is partially my fault anyway."

"WHAT?!" Seth boomed at me, and I slightly cringed. He pulled on my shoulder and made me face him, "How can you possibly blame yourself, for this?!"

I looked at him sadly; any minute now and I was going to start crying, but I held it in and said, "I'm the one who came to La Push in the first place."

Seth was looking at me sadly now and the shaking in his fists had ceased. I breathed in and out in relief of this and he cupped my cheeks in his burning hands and he murmered, "It isn't your fault, Skye. Don't worry."

I smiled, but then pushed Seth out of the way before Leah pounced and ripped his head off. Relying on my insticts, I phased the same time she had and the battle was on.

**End of Chappie 6!**

**Haha! Cliffhanger. Btw, the next chapter will show the other secret Skye has. Although it should be kind of obvious now.**


	7. The Cullens

**Chapter 7! Here it is! It's finally here! Well, don't just read this nonsense, hurry and read the chapter!**

Seth's POV

I landed about 3 yards away from Skye. I looked up to see why she did that, but then I remembered; Leah!

I looked back frantically and saw that Leah had phased and was growling at what I expected to be my Skye. But, instead there was another wolf who was just as tall as Leah was!

They were circling around each other, Leah was baring her massive set of teeth at the other wolf. The other one seemed to be completely calm, though. I looked at her and then at the other wolf. It had jet black fur all around it except its ears, which were snow white. I looked into the wolf's eyes and knew who it was when I saw those beautiful blue orbs.

"Skye?" I whispered.

The wolf dipped its head slightly, without taking its eyes off of Leah.

Now, I knew Skye could shape shift and that she could make her scent change, but why would she turn into a wolf?

Leah barked ferociously and lunged at Skye! Before I could get up and phase myself, Skye had jumped out of the way for Leah to crash into the rocks on the ground.

I looked at Jared and Quil and they were preparing to phase, if things got any worse.

When I looked back to where the wolves were fighting, Leah was growling at Skye and she was getting ready to lunge again. Skye was ready to jump out of the way again, but Leah quickly pivoted before striking, causing Skye to turn the wrong way and Leah was able to bite her back leg and we all heard it snap. I sucked in my breath as I heard her whimper and get tossed into the water by Leah.

Leah ran to the water to finish Skye off, but she was stopped by Jared and Quil, who had thankfully phased.

They wrestled with her for a while. Finally, they stopped her from thrashing around and dragged her away and into the forest.

I looked in the water and quickly ran to Skye. When she saw that Leah was gone she turned back to her old self.

Now, normally, I would've been relieved to see her, but she was naked!

I quickly took off my jacket and got it around her body. It was pretty big on her, but it covered her shoulders to a few inches from her knees. She still blushed, from what I'd already seen, though. I got her out of the water and into my arms, being careful of her injured leg. It was broken, that was for sure and I saw blood trickling down from where Leah had bitten her.

I let out a growl, I was going to kill Leah for this!

Skye's POV

I noticed Seth growling and knew what he was thinking of immediately. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest as he stepped out of the shallow water and I glanced at the tattered remains of the clothes Leah and I had worn before we both phased.

I knew I had alot of explaining to do, but when I looked up at him I saw that he was looking at me looking extremely worried. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned my head back on his chest. I smiled at the sound of his heart beat and put both of my hands against his body snuggling closer to his body. I felt him pressing his lips into my hair and then resting his cheek on my head.

We'd only known each other for 2 days and yet, I loved him so very much and I knew he loved me back. Coming to La Push was the best thing I could've done for myself.

I inhaled some of his scent and I felt my lungs and throat burn with deep satisfaction. Seth brought me up, so we were face to face and I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and when he opened his mouth I felt his hot breath course through my entire body.

I almost forgot that there were three other werewolves, who were supposed to be with us, until I heard somebody clear his throat.

I reluctantly took my lips off his and looked back to see Quil, Jared and Leah standing there. The boys were trying hard not to laugh, while Leah, who was wearing Quil's t-shirt, crossed her arms and glared in our direction. Seth glared back at her, while I just placed my head back on his chest.

"Maybe we should go to your mom's place, Seth." Quil suggested and Jared nodded in agreement.

Seth looked down at me with me in concern. I smiled up at him and nodded as to a yes, but he shook his head at the others.

"She has a broken leg, it'd be better if I took her to the Cullens' place, to get it fixed."

Quil shrugged and they all walked away, into the forest, until I couldn't smell them anymore.

I looked up at Seth and said, "The Cullens? Is that the smartest thing to do?"

"You saying I'm not smart?" he teased trying to lighten my mood.

It worked. I giggled and said, "You know that isn't what I meant."

He laughed a bit, too, "Yeah, Carlisle's a doctor, so he'll be able to help you."

After that, he held me close and began to sprint into the forest. The whole way he was careful not to bounce so much for the benefit of my leg. In a matter of minutes, we were in front of a mansion in the middle of the woods.

In front of the house there were two vampires. The first had golden eyes like every other 'vegetarian' had and messy bronze hair. He had his arm wrapped around a female vampire. She had long brown hair and golden eyes as well.

Seth seemed happy to see them and grinned, "Hey, Edward, Bella. Could I talk to Carlisle for a sec?"

The male, whom I presumed to be Edward, looked at Seth at what I expected to be a look of hate, but instead he looked calm and...how could I say this... friendly, "You could've given us a warning before bringing a guest, Seth."

Seth shrugged and said, "I was thinking about it on the way hear, I'd figured you'd hear it." That left me mildly confused for a second, but I could always ask later.

He turned to face me and asked, "So, she's the one."

Seth and I both laughed, knowing exactly what he meant and they took it as a yes.

"We should go in," Bella suggested and Seth carried me into the house.

There I saw 4 vampires in the living room. They all turned around when they caught a whiff of my scent entering their home. But I turned my head to the kitchen when I smelled another half-breed in the house.

Seth didn't seem bothered at all, though. He smiled at them, "Hey, guys. Is Carlisle home?"

In a matter of seconds another vampire was in the living room and looked a bit surprised when he saw me, but calmly said, "Seth maybe you could briefly explain first."

Seth sighed, but before he could speak I placed my finger on his lips and turned to the vampires with a friendly smile.

"Skye," he said, but I cut him off, "I suppose since it is my story, I should be the one to tell it."

I didn't like having all of the vampires staring at me, since I could've been a simple snack to them. But I had to get over it.

Edward seemed to find something funny and chuckled for some reason.

I was confused for a split second, but simply let it go. Before I could start, Bella suggested we could take seat first. Seth carefully placed me on the spacious couch and took a seat next to me.

But I was interrupted again when another vampire came out with the half-breed in her arms. She was small with bronze curls and brown eyes. She smiled when she saw me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

Bella went to her and took her in her arms and looked back at me, waiting for me to begin.

"My name Skylar Ford," I said in a clear voice, "I moved to Russell Town about 6 months ago. Truthfully I never knew werewolves lived near there. But even in cities and towns where I only smell humans, I still keep my scent shifted to match a normal human girl's. Little did I know, werewolves lived in these parts. But I didn't know about it, until I met Seth and he'd told me that he had imprinted on me and that he and his pack lived nearby."

I looked at them and everyone seemed to ponder about what I'd just said and kept quiet for a few seconds. I saw the little girl reaching for Bella's face for a second and I saw Bella whisper something to her.

Another couple of seconds of silence followed that and then Carlisle finally spoke up, "Would you mind me asking a few questions?"

"I'll try my best to answer them all," I responded with a warm smile.

"What do mean you 'shifted your scent'?" he asked and the rest of the vampires in the room seemed to want to know this as well.

"Oh, well, you see, my 'special talent' as most vampires say is shape shifting into any form I desire and changing my scent. However, I'm limited to a certain amount of time when I transform."

"How long?"

I shrugged, the truth was that I didn't know myself, "The most time I've been able to stay in another form was 6 hours."

"How old are you?"

"Physically I'm 17, but I'm actually 62 years old."

He paused for a second and asked another question, "Where were you born?"

"Somewhere in Southern Central America."

"What does your diet consist of?"

I laughed without humor and said, "You don't have to worry. I don't usually drink blood at all."

"Have you ever drank blood from a human?"

"No."

"Do you know of the Volturi?

I frowned and nodded once.

"Are your mother or father with you?"

I flinched at the thought and answered in a whisper, "Actually, my mother is dead. My father," I said the word with as much venom as possible, "just didn't care enough to save her. Unlike this particular family."

I raised my head and looked at Bella and smiled sadly, "You all seem to be very close to want to save her." I then looked at the girl in her arms, "You're the first half-vampire in existence who's actually been able to even speak with her mother. You're very lucky, you know."

The small girl smiled back and nodded, "I know I'm lucky, I have my momma and daddy with me and the rest of my family. I'm very lucky and happy."

I smiled warmly at her and turned my attention back to Carlisle, who seemed to be doing a lot of thinking.

Seth cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him, everyone but Edward.

"Look I know it's, fascinating to know that my girlfriend is half-vampire," I blushed a little, it was the first time he had called me his girlfriend, "but can we please get her leg fixed up _before _the next century comes," he suggested.

Both Edward and I laughed at him and I said, "Seth, you don't have to worry so much. It's my leg, I can wait."

"What happened to her leg?" Bella asked us.

Seth balled his hand into a tight fist and it began to shake. I turned to him and took his fist into my hands and gently rubbed it until the shaking had ceased and he'd calmed down.

I looked up at the curious vampires and said, "Seth's sister was upset when we told her what I was. She ended up phasing and when I tried to fight back she broke my leg." I shrugged, it was no big deal. But to Seth it was.

We were all interupted when a vampire snorted and laughed a little. Seth glared at him and he held his hands out in apology, but from the look on his face we all knew he probably didn't mean it.

Carlisle took his attention to my injured knee and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me with his hand on my knee. I winced at his cold touch and saw him getting up, going up the stairs and coming back down with a bag, in 1 second.

He opened it up and took out a brace, "Considering you're half-vampire, it should take you about an hour or so to completely heal."

I nodded and thanked him. So, I was going to be stuck in a house full of vampires for an hour, this was going to be interesting.

I started to think about the way I had fought with Leah and tried to think of a way I could fight, with a werewolf, in the future and not break my leg.

Just when I thought about how quickly I'd phased before, Edward froze and looked at Seth then at me.

"What?" Seth asked, confused like I was.

But Edward ignored him and looked at me in disbelief. A minute of silence passed by and now I was starting to get impatient, "Would it be too much trouble to tell me why you're looking at me like that, Edward?"

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was possible, but then again, "he glanced at the little girl and Bella and he smiled, "I really shouldn't think that anymore."

So he knew! I tried to mull over on how it would be possible but then it hit me. A mind reader!

Edward laughed and nodded at me, "You're very perceptive."

I smiled and said, "So are you."

"Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about?" a male vampire asked impatiently, he had been the same one who'd been laughing before. He was muscular and had black hair, he also seemed to be very impatient.

Again, Edward laughed at my mental comments on his brother, "His name's Emmett."

I turned to him said, "It's nice to meet you Emmett."

"Yeah, likewise, now what the hell is he laughing at? Were you talking about me?"

"I wasn't _thinking_ about you until you spoke up. And Edward was laughing from what I'd discovered on my own," I responded.

"And that would be?"

Edward looked at his brother and said, "She knows I'm a mind reader."

Everyone in the room was awed at me for an instant, then let it go. After they saw me blushing at all the attention I had brought on myself.

Before I could ask for everyone else's names, Edward answered for me. He pointed me to his siblings Rosalie, Alice, and Jaspar, his mother Esme and his daughter Renesmee.

I smiled at her as I said hello. She smiled and placed her hand on Bella, who I knew was her mother, and Bella nodded and put Renessme down. She came to me and sat beside me on the couch. Seeing her up closely she seemed to look about 6 years old. Which meant she must've been 2 years of age in reality.

"Two and a half, actually." Edward said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Right." I said as I continued to look at her.

"Can I show you something?" she asked in her cute little chimes of bells.

"What would you like to show me?" I asked her.

"A memory."

I was confused for a second, but I nodded at her and she extended her hand to my face and all of a sudden, the room filled with vampires was gone. I looked around and saw I was in Rosalie's arms in the kitchen.

"Can't we go see who's here, Aunt Rosalie?" I heard Renesmee's voice from where I was.

"We don't know if its safe, Nessie," she responded sympathetically.

Then, I heard Seth's voice from the other room, "Hey, guys. Is Carlisle home?"

After that, I felt Renesmee feeling curious and having a need to see where the scent was coming from. Who the person was and who they were.

I felt myself zoning back to reality in a flash and I smiled when I saw Renesmee's face. She smiled at me and took her hand back.

"That's some talent you have there," I stated and I looked up at Edward, "Must run in the family."

"Hold on," I saw Jaspar raising his hand. I looked over at him and he looked at me with a serious look on his face, "Before, when Edward was saying he shouldn't say things aren't possible anymore," he looked over at Edward, who looked serious himself, and back to me, "What was he talking about?"

"Oh, that," I tapped my fingers on the couch noiselessly, and felt a bit nervous about actually telling them. Where was I going to start? My mother? Andrew? My father? My sisters? There was so much to say, that I wanted to keep hidden.

"Perhaps I should tell them, then." Edward suggested, hearing my thoughts.

I nodded him and mentally thanked him for helping me.

He looked up to everyone and I felt Seth squeezing my arm from the anxiousness of wanting to hear my little secret. Then, I started to feel even more nervous. What was he going to think after he knew what I _really_ was?

I squeezed his hand back and I silently prayed that he would still love me after he knew what I was.

Edward hesitated for an instant from hearing all of my thoughts. I tried to urge him to just say it, but I couldn't even do that.

Instead, I found my voice and I blurted it out and the entire house seemed to shudder.

"I'M PART WEREWOLF!"

**HAHA! Ya didn't see that coming did ya? Review if you did. But if you didn't, review anyway! I command you!**


	8. Explaining

**Chapter 8 here! Read and REVIEW!!**

Seth's POV

I widened my eyes at what I'd just heard. I looked around the room and saw that everyone else was just as surprised as I was. Well, except for Edward.

I looked back to Skye, she was looking to the ground with her hair covering up most of her face. She had one hand on mine, while the other was balled up into a fist.

I wanted to look at her face. I wanted her to stop acting like this! Like she's some kind of monster! Why did she keep thinking this way? How was I supposed to tell her I'd love her no matter what she is or what she does?

I took my hand and placed it gently on her fist. She raised her head and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her and brushed the strands of hair from her eyes and placed my hand on her cheek.

"So, you're part werewolf," I said in a casual tone, smiling, but she looked lost. This made me laugh a bit and I stroke her cheek in reassurance.

"You really should know that I wouldn't leave you for anything, Skye," I said to her calmly, "You're my life and last time I checked, I can't abandon something like that."

Skye's POV

I could not believe what I was hearing! He still loved me! Even, after he knew I was something that had never existed before. It was hard to find my voice. I was just so relieved at how he felt.

My face must have shown it, because Seth chuckled when he looked at me, "I'm guessing you're glad?"

I came back to my senses and laughed a bit too, "It's just that, I thought you would have found it strange for me to be part vampire, part human and part werewolf."

"How's that even possible?" Emmett asked, not seeming to mind he ruined the little moment we were having.

Seth seemed anxious to hear it too, so I decided to just tell them. What more could they possibly think of me?

"Well, it's kind of a long story," I told them.

"We got time," Emmett responded.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled and began with my history. All the while, recalling my bitter past.

"Years before I was born, my mother, Daphne, had been imprinted on by a werewolf named Kane. Together they had a son they named Andrew and they all lived peacefully for about 14 years. One day, Kane had gone hunting with the rest of his pack, and he was killed by a vampire. The rest of the werewolves came back to tell my mother the news, but she was gone and Andrew was the only one there, in the house.

"My so called father's plan had worked perfectly. He had killed the werewolf and stolen his imprint and that night he had seduced her. She got pregnant with me and stayed with him, by force, for about a week or so. Afterwards, she was rescued by Andrew and together they took off to a place where they thought they would be safe. Unfortunately, they were being watched from a distance and they never found out until…much later."

I shuddered at the thought of that day. Seth saw this and laced his hand with mine. I tightened my grip on his hand and slightly smiled at him.

"How about we talk about this another time?" he suggested.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and I said, "Alright then. I'll continue another time."

"So, your mother had been imprinted by a werewolf, and that's how you inherited a werewolf gene," Carlisle said, sounding fascinated.

I felt Renesmee placing her small hand on my face and I saw her wondering about my father.

I pet her head and said softly, "I haven't seen him in a while, but it's okay, he doesn't miss me."

She looked down and I lifted her chin up with my hand, gently and I smiled at her in reassurance, "Hey, now, it's okay. You don't need to feel bad about my problems. I'm okay with them, so you should too."

She smiled back at me and came on my lap and hugged me around my middle, while I placed my hand on her back and held onto Seth's hand with my other.

"So, if you're part werewolf, is there anything that you can do that a werewolf can?" Seth asked me.

I giggled and nodded, "You've already seen me phase."

"Yeah…" he seemed to be thinking about how I'd looked like as a wolf.

Edward looked intrigued and I caught a slight "Hm" from him.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Carlisle asked me.

"I think I'm able to run as fast as a wolf would, but there are things I've never experienced that Seth had mentioned to me about werewolves. I can't heal that quickly, I don't ever lose my temper, except when I had phased for the first time, and I've never imprinted on anyone."

When I looked to Seth he seemed relieved and disappointed at the same time. I took our still woven hands and kissed his and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Also," I said looking back to the Cullens, "I've learned that I don't smell like werewolf whenever simply relax and not tap into any of my abilities as a vampire."

Carlisle nodded and waited to see if there was anything else.

All of a sudden, I smelled something approaching the house, fast. It was a werewolf. I was sure of that. But who was it?

"You don't have to worry," Edward said calmly, "It's only Jacob Black."

"Jacob?" I asked, and I turned to Seth, "Isn't he one of those guys you mentioned earlier?"

"Yep," he grinned, "Jake usually comes here on a daily basis to visit Nessie, here," he looked at Renesmee when he had said "Nessie".

I chuckled and asked him, "Is that what you all call her?"

"Yeah, why?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just think it's really cute." Nessie grinned at my compliment to her.

Then, I noticed a confused look spread across Edward's face and he asked, "Seth, have you told Jacob about Skye yet?"

Seth shook his head and after a minute realized what Edward had meant and so did I. Jacob didn't know I was part vampire. He probably thought I was some random by passer.

In no time, the door flew open and a boy with black hair and brown eyes and shorts was looking directly at me. Then, his eyes flicked to Seth's.

"It's alright Jake," he said calmly, "This is Skye, my girlfriend." He winked at me when he said 'girlfriend' and I smiled at him.

I looked at Jacob and waved at him and Nessie jumped off my lap and raced to give Jacob a hug. He smiled at her and I saw the love in his eyes. It reminded me of the look when Seth looked at me.

Then, my attention went up to the clock and saw I it was 11:45 am. I got off the couch and bent my knee back. The pain was all gone and I felt ready to leave, so I took off the braces and thanked Carlisle for treating my leg.

Nessie turned to me from Jacob's arms and asked, "You're leaving?" She looked sad, but tried to hide it by facing back to Jacob.

I chuckled softly and said, "I'll come back another time, if you'd like."

Her head spun around and she met my eyes and she smiled, "Thank you."

I was about to head out the door, still holding Seth's hand when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see the black spiky haired vampire. She was the one named Alice and she seemed agitated.

I took my best guess on why and asked, "Am I no longer welcome?"

Edward laughed and said, "No, no, you can drop by anytime, but Alice is just dying to-"

"You can't go outside in just a jacket!" Alice finished for him.

I looked down and shrugged, I was planning to go back to my house anyway and get a new set of clothes on before Seth and I were headed anywhere else, "It's alright with me," I told her sincerely, "You don't have to go to any trouble-"

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all!" Alice said, starting to get excited.

Then, she tugged on my body and started to carry me up the stairs and we were in, what seemed to be, her room in two seconds flat.

She plopped me down on her bed and I saw her smile at me then race to her closet.

"Alice, you don't have to do this, I have clothes of my own," I said, trying not to hurt any of her feelings.

Her head came popping out of the closet door and she smiled at me, "It's my pleasure to do this, don't worry so much. I usually do this sort of thing for the rest of my family."

"Oh," that was all I could think of saying. Then, the door opened up and the blonde vampire came in. Her name was Rosalie and she seemed very beautiful, even for a vampire.

She smiled at me warmly and I returned it with one of my own. She turned to the closet and said, "Alice, your clothes won't be big enough for her, we'll try mine."

She stepped out of the door and nodded to her sister and they took me to Rosalie's room.

Seth's POV

I was about to step up the stairs to get Skye and leave, to get on with our day together, but Jake stopped me.

"You really think Alice is gonna let her leave so soon?" he snickered.

I sighed and looked up the stairs again, thinking of what Alice was doing to her right now.

She was probably going to dress her up like she does to Nessie all the time, I hope she wouldn't get carried.

"Seth."

"Hm?" I turned my eyes to Jake.

"Did you tell anyone else? About your new girlfriend's little secret?"

"Yeah," I clenched both of my fists thinking back to what Leah had done to her.

"Who'd ya tell?"

"Only three, Quil, Jared and Leah."

Jake paused for a second and looked at me cautiously, "How did Leah take it?"

My fists started to shake from the anger building up inside, but then I started to feel unusually calm and my body began to relax, compliments of Jaspar.

"According to Seth, his sis went berserk and broke Skye's leg." Emmett answered casually.

If it weren't for Jaspar's power working around me I would've punched Emmett straight in the jaw! What the hell was so casual about this?!

"You're not helping him, Emmett," Edward told him. Thank you.

"You gonna do something about Leah then? And what about Sue? What are you gonna tell her?" Jake asked me.

"I'm not gonna do anything," I responded, "Leah's probably told my mom already and Quil and Jared can work on spreading the word to the rest of the pack. If they don't like the news then that's something they're just going to have to deal with."

Jake shrugged and said, "Good, can't say I was expecting any less, either. You're always so stubborn."

I smiled and said, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

He laughed once and then it was all quiet. But we could still all hear some things from upstairs.

_Skye "Um, Alice are you sure this is-"_

_Alice "Oh don't worry, Skye! You'll look great!"_

_Skye "B-but I-"_

_Alice "Don't fuss! Now, Rose can you do her hair?"_

_Skye "What's wrong with my hair?"_

_Alice "It looks so out of shape, this won't due for a date."_

_Rosalie "Don't you want to woo Seth?"_

_Skye "I, uh…"_

_Alice "Wow, you blush just like Bella used to."_

At that point, I couldn't hear anything other than a roar of laughter from Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Jaspar.

I slightly blushed from what I heard them talking about and as temping as it was I didn't listen to anymore of their conversations.

After the laughing had died down, Bella headed for the stairs, "I wouldn't want them to go overboard with Skye. It _is_ only the first date." After that she disappeared to the top floor.

The rest of us were silent for the next few minutes.

"Man, this is boring," Emmett complained. He went to the TV and turned it on a baseball game.

Jake came and sat on the floor with Nessie and they started to play around.

More minutes passed and I was right about to call upstairs to see if they were almost done yet, when we all heard Skye shout, "Enough! I'm not putting those on Alice and that's final!"

We all looked up and I saw Skye running out and once she reached the stairs she leaped onto the hand railing and slid down to the floor on her feet.

"What happened?" Jaspar asked.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie appeared next to him and Alice said, "She wouldn't let me put any make up on her."

Skye put her hands up and said, "I'm sorry. But I just don't like that kind of stuff."

Alice pouted, "Aren't you a bit old to be a tom boy?"

Skye shrugged, "It's just who I am. All girls like things like make up, perfume and bright clothes. I, honestly, have no interest in those kinds of things."

Alice sighed and then shrugged herself, muttering about how difficult this was.

Skye smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry that you're disappointed, but I really don't like those things, they make me feel a bit uncomfortable."

"What about those high heels I showed you?"

"Sorry, no."

Emmett came looked at Rosalie and said, "Rose, I didn't know you had clothes like that."

I looked down at Skye and looked at what she was wearing and smiled.

She had her hair all straightened out from the fight from before and in a ponytail with a baseball cap on her head. She had a white long sleeved shirt, a navy blue poofy vest over it, black faded jeans and a pair of white and midnight blue sneakers.

Rosalie shrugged, "Alice buys all kinds of things I wouldn't wear every once in a while. Skye just so happened to stumble upon them."

I was glad she had. This suited her a lot more than the girly kind of stuff Alice and Rosalie usually wore.

I peeked up at the clock and saw it was 1 pm. Time sure did fly when you waited for Alice to dress you girlfriend for a day on the road.

"We really should get going," I said, taking Skye's hand.

She turned to me and nodded once. We waved bye to the Cullens and Jake and we left and we walked into the forest.

"Where should we go next?" I asked her with my arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should go to your house," she said and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"But, why?!"

"We have to face your mother sooner or later. She does have the right to meet the girl her son has imprinted on doesn't she?" she answered calmly.

I thought over it and gave up. She was right and if I was gonna face my mom's wrath I might as well get it out of the way.

"Alright then, let's go, but first…" I bent down and kissed her and she kissed back with joy. I let my fingers run down her spine and stopped at her waist, while I felt her soft hands on the back of my neck and my back. We stayed like this for a while and let go to get some air.

She smiled at me and I smiled at her. Then, we took off for La Push. The whole way I had to try a little harder to catch up with her speed, she ran almost as fast as Leah did.

We arrived at my house in a few minutes and she had beaten me. I sighed at this, I really sucked at running comparing to everyone else, but this defeat I didn't mind as much.

Then, we stepped up to the house and I could smell my mom, Leah, Sam and Quil in there. This was gonna be tough with Sam, but I had to do it.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, just in time to see Leah throw a vase at my head.

**End of Chapter 8!! **

**Me: Pretty cool huh? REVIEW please I am begging you people!!**

**Leah: Shut up in there!**

**Me: No! Not until the people review! **

**Leah: Who fucking cares about that?!**

**Me: I do!!**

**Leah: Well, I don't!! Now, STFU!!**

**Me: ……Meanie**


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9! Give it up for Chapter 9! **

…………

**C'mon! Clap People Clap!!**

**Btw, I'm planning on doing this chapter in Skye's POV and then the next will be in Seth's POV. It will be during the same events, but I want people to get the story from both of them, ENJOY!**

Skye's POV

I saw Leah throw the vase and acted quickly. I caught it when it was a few centimeters from hitting Seth's face.

I took it in both hands and placed it on a shelf near the door. I glanced up and saw Leah glaring at the two of us. Next to her, was a woman whom I'd presumed to be Seth's and Leah's mother. On the couch was Quil and a man I'd never met before. But he was a werewolf, I knew that much.

"Leah!" the woman shrieked, "You know better than that!"

"Sorry, it slipped from my fingers." Leah said coldly.

Mrs. Clearwater looked at Seth and then at me. She seemed to be uneasy, knowing someone who was part vampire was in her house, but I understood. I wasn't offended.

"So, you must be Skye," she said as sweetly as she could.

I smiled at the effort and nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater."

She laughed half heartedly and said, "No, no. Please, call me Sue."

"Alright then, it's nice to meet you, Sue."

I then turned to see Quil and gave him a small smile, "It's nice to see you again, Quil."

"Yeah, me too."

I looked up to see the other man was looking at me with, what seemed to be, curiosity.

I felt a little nervous for an instant, but pushed it aside and said, "Hello, I'm Skye Ford."

"Sam Uley, like wise," he didn't smile, but the way he looked at me assured me that he didn't dislike me.

"So, then," Leah and she seemed to still be upset over the fact that Seth had imprinted on me, "Why'd you bring her here?"

"She said she wanted to meet Mom." Seth said, "So, we came here."

"Yeah sure. Let the bloodsucker in the house, I'm sure that'll make everything better," she muttered, in disgust.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Seth boomed, losing his cool.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to become some kind of pet to the enemy!" Leah snapped.

"I'm nobody's pet! And none of the vampires around here are any of our enemies!"

"Oh yeah! We can all see that!"

"You don't know how I feel! About her, about anything!"

Everyone in the room began to tense as we all saw the two werewolves, beginning to violently shake and baring their teeth at each other.

Sam and Quil were by Leah's side and I held Seth back by holding onto his arms with a firm grip.

"Step back, Sue, this could get ugly." Quil warned her and she stepped far away from her all of us.

"Seth," I said sternly, but my eyes were pleading him to stop. I didn't want him to hurt his sister. I know how he'd feel later.

He didn't look at me but I felt the trembling slightly lessen and he lowered his guard.

I didn't look back, but I knew things weren't going any better with Sam, Quil and Leah.

I frowned at this and I turned my head back and saw Leah sending me a glare filled with both anger and hatred. My hands twitched, threatening to ball up into fists.

I quickly let go of Seth and let my hair fall in front of my eyes.I swiftly walked past Seth and ran out the door towards the forest.

This time, I didn't hold back, wanting to lose Seth as I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could with my eyes tightly shut, not risking to look back, to see Seth and urge my body to run right into his arms.

I ran and ran for what seemed to feel like hours, but I knew that wasn't the case. If I really had run for such a long time I would've made it to China.

Once I stopped, I found myself surrounded by trees and nothing else. I bent down and held my knees close to my chest and let my tears spill over my eyes.

I couldn't keep seeing Seth if it meant breaking his family apart. I just couldn't. What would Andrew and Daphne think of me for being so selfish?!

Just as I asked myself that, I heard footsteps approaching. My head shot up and I found myself looking at Edward Cullen.

He stepped towards me and I saw sympathy in his liquid gold eyes. I wiped away my tears and stood up, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him.

Instead, he was the one who spoke out, "I suppose the visit wasn't too pleasant."

I tried to respond, but instead of words a small sob spilled out and I looked down.

Seeing I wasn't going to speak he decided to move on to something else.

"Could you tell me who this Andrew is or perhaps think it over, I'll listen." he told me.

I nodded and started to mull over about Andrew. My brother.

Andrew had never been able to forgive me for killing our mother, but in time we were both able to put that behind us and get along as normal siblings.

I had loved him more than any other being in existence. But all good things ended eventually.

I was only 6 months old, on that day. I had the appearance of a 3 year old and Andrew and I were busy talking.

He was only 14 years old and rarely got mad, so he hadn't phased yet. Both of us were glad about that, who knew how long it would take for him to maintain himself enought to phase back.

It was a cloudy day, but the air was warm and the day seemed relaxing, I never thought anything so horrible could happen.

"_Brother, what would you look like if you phased?" I asked him, wondering if he would look like a puppy._

_He shrugged and thought for a couple of seconds, "My dad had been a wolf the size of a horse and he had fur that was white and black ears."_

"_Did he have fangs too?" I asked not scared at all over the fact that Andrew would become something similar to this someday._

"_Yeah. They were huge. I always thought he was the coolest," he smiled._

_I smiled back at him. Somehow, I always found myself being happy whenever he was. There was no one in the world I cared more than Andrew. No one. He was my brother and I loved him._

_But then I caught a scent in the air. I shot up from the ground and held myself to where the creature was coming from. Andrew saw this and got up as well and looked cautiously at where I was glaring at._

_In no later 5 seconds a tall pale man was standing before us. He had deep blue eyes just like mine, short blonde hair and he seemed to be in his mid twenties._

_He was eyeing me and I felt like I'd seen him somewhere. I slowly lowered my guard and took a slight step towards him, but stopped when I felt Andrew's hand on my shoulder._

_I stopped and stayed where I was, not wanting to leave him. I looked up and saw he was glaring at the stranger and he asked coldly, "Who are you?"_

_The stranger didn't take his eyes off of me and I felt myself backing away from him. His presence felt unusually comforting, but my mind refused to leave Andrew's side._

_The man narrowed his eyes at my reaction and looked up at Andrew's face. Then in a calm and smooth voice he said, "My identity does not matter at the moment. But I need the girl to come with me."_

_Andrew's grip on me tightened and I placed my hand on his, "She's staying with me." he responded almost growling._

_The man shook his head and looked at Andrew in what seemed to be disappointment, "I was hoping I could've done this the easy way, but if you insist on being this way, I guess I don't have any other choice."_

_For a second, I felt relieved, being stupid enough to believe he would actually give up so easily._

_By the time I found out I was wrong, it was all over. There was a sharp gasp from Andrew and before I could look up to see what was wrong, he was on the ground. There was a new scent in the air, it smelled delicious, but also very familiar._

_I looked down and regretted doing so, once I did. The world instantly turned black and white and I felt my heart stop. There was blood. Pouring from a hole in Andrew's chest and it stained the grass and soil around him._

_My eyes went wide with shock, horror, fear and grief. _

_This couldn't be real! No. No NO NO NO NO NO NO!! _

_I fell to my hands and knees and reached out to him witha quivering hand. _

_He couldn't be dead. He couldn't die. He just couldn't._

_He's not dead, he's not dead, Please, please tell me he's not dead!_

_My breathing began to intensify, like my lungs were having all of the oxygen forcibly sucked out of them. I started panting, then the tears storing up in my eyes spilled over. _

_Whimpers of my broken heart could be heard from my mouth and then I let it out. A shriek of pain and torture exploded from my throat. _

_My life was over. I didn't have anything left._

_The next thing I knew _he_ was carrying me and he was running from the bleeding corpse that had once been my beloved brother._

_The whole way, I begged him to either let be go back or to kill me. I felt like my world had ended. That there was no use and that I should die. I wanted to. I needed to. The pain was just too much._

_Andrew. My dear brother was dead. Now, I was alone in this world. There was no one left for me. No one. No one at all._

I sobbed harder from recalling all of the pain I had gone through once before. I never wanted anyone to suffer like I had.

That was why I had run away from Seth's house. I didn't want to stand there and continue to taint the ties with him and his family. What kind of a sick creature would I be, if I did?

"You should understand by the way he feels about you," Edward said, I looked up at him, a little surprised, "He loves you, Skye, he wants to show his family how much he loves you, so they'll eventually give in and accept you. He knows you've been lonely and he sees how it's taken its toll on you. He wants to help."

More tears slid down my already wet face and I covered my face with my hands and tried to calm myself. I wanted to be with Seth, now. I wanted to be in his arms and tell him how thankful I was and how much I loved him.

I heard Edward walking towards where I had come from and he said this before he sprinted to Seth's house, "I'll go get him, you go and wait at my house with Bella and Nessie."

I mentally thanked him for his generosity and I found my way to is home by smell. There in the middle of the forest was what seemed to be a cottage. I curiously stepped towards it and I saw Nessie run to me, with a wide smile spread across her face.

I smiled back and she jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly.

Bella came from behind her and I smiled at her, as well.

"Come on in, Skye," she invited me.

"Thanks," was my response, it sounded better than I felt in reality, but she didn't seem to see it and I followed her into her home with Nessie still in my arms.

**End of Chapter 9!**

**Please review on my Fanfic! Why wont you people review?! Why? Why? WHY?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	10. A Little Help From Edward

**Chapter 10 at your service!**

Seth's POV

I stared at where Skye had disappeared into the forest, feeling shocked. I felt the urge to run after her, but at the pace she was going at I knew I didn't have a chance.

Instead, I looked back at Leah and looked at her in disbelief, "What was that?!"

At first she glared back at me and took deep breaths.

She began to calm down and responded in what sounded like a smug tone, "Looks like I scared the little leech off. Good."

I glared in her direction then lunged for her, infuriated with her. But I was stopped by Quil, before could even get near her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was beyond furious at this point, it took every ounce of my being to keep myself from phasing and risk hurting my mom.

But that didn't stop me from struggling with Quil. He kept his arms around me, so I couldn't kill Leah.

"Skye's been through a tough life and I'm trying to help her! Why do you always ruin everything for everybody?!" I thundered at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "What do you see in that bloodsucker? Why do you care?"

"Because she's my imprint! I've loved her since the day I met her!" I yelled.

Leah shook her head in both disapproval and confusion, "What if you didn't imprint on her? You would've probably ended up ignoring her your whole life."

After a bit of heavy breaths from my mouth I was able to speak quietly at her. But I still kept as much venom as possible in my words, "Well, the fact of the matter is that I _did_ imprint on her, so get used to it. At least _she's_ trying to get along with you, why do you have to make it so hard for all of us?!"

Leah looked a slight taken back at my fierce response and she seemed to be thinking of what I'd just said.

But she couldn't fool anyone, she still hated Skye. I knew that much and if it kept up, things weren't going to be good for anyone of us.

Then we all started to smell something strange. It was sweet, too sweet and Leah and Quil wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Sam and I were more used to it, so we simply looked out the open door and Edward came in, in a flash.

He looked at us calmly and said, "Seth, follow me, Skye's back at the cottage."

I nodded feeling both excited and relieved, to hear Skye was with Bella, and followed him out the door and we ran towards his house.

"Where did you find her?" I asked him as I ran.

"I found her sobbing in the middle of the forest, she kept thinking about you and how she didn't want you to fight with Leah." he responded and this seemed to bother him too.

I thought it over and saw how it made sense. She didn't want to make me feel as lonely as she once was, but didn't she understand that I wasn't ever going to leave her?

"Seth that isn't the full reason for why she ran away from your house." Edward said, reading my mind.

Before I could ask what he _had_ meant we were there.

I quickly entered the small house and smiled when I saw Skye, Nessie and Bella chatting on the floor.

Skye looked up and ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I embraced her back and kissed her on top of her head.

"Seth, thank you so much. For everything you're doing for me," she said with her face buried in my chest.

I could feel hot tears drenching my shirt, but I barely noticed. I was holding the only person who had ever touched my heart like this. Someone could be burning the house down and I wouldn't have noticed. I knew Edward was trying to hide a laugh from this.

"Shhh, it's okay, now," I cooed.

I looked up and saw that Edward, Bella and Nessie were heading to their room to give us some privacy. I mentally thanked them knowing that Edward could hear me.

She looked up at me slowly and I smiled warmly at her. I bent down at the same exact moment she leaned up and our lips met.

The same overflowing pleasure came pulsing through me. I felt her hands on my face as I held her waist, pressing her body to mine. And, as usual, after a few minutes we pulled apart, too soon, for some air, the same lame excuse.

I brought my lips down and pecked on her neck and inhaled her wonderful scent. Skye giggled and I came back up with my arms still wrapped around her.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, "That just tickled a bit."

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh?" I smirked, I was happy with my new discovery.

"A little," she said as she flushed sending a breathtaking shade of pink to her cheeks.

I grinned and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand and she took my hand in her own and softly ran her lips on it.

She felt better. Good.

The Cullens came back out knowing that was out of the way. I flashed a grin towards Edward and said, "I owe ya, man. Thanks for the help."

He smiled back and nodded, "Anytime."

Skye turned to head to face Edward and thanked him too.

Then, I smelled Jake coming to the house. No doubt he wanted to see Nessie, again.

He appeared in front of the open door and playfully smiled when he saw us in each others' embraces, "Am I ruining a moment, here?"

Skye laughed and said, "I guess you could say that."

Jake laughed too and then Nessie went running to him and he had his arms ready for her as she hopped up to him.

Skye's POV

I smiled at how cute they looked to me. They had a really great relationship, even if it wasn't as serious as Seth's and mine…yet.

Edward turned to me and raised one eyebrow at me, "Did Seth tell you about that, too?"

Everyone's eyes were on us now as I shook my head, "I just figured it out from the way Jacob looks at her all the time."

And at that, they all knew what we were talking about and Jacob cracked a smile at my direction, "You sure you're not a mind reader like Edward?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm pretty sure Nessie has shown you how fast our intelligence can increase everyday, and I've had over 50 years to learn things in this world. Either it was on my own or with the help of others."

They all seemed to understand and I felt relieved. Then, I heard my wristwatch beeping. I looked down at it and it read 3 pm. School was over now and I sighed at the reactions I was expecting from the whole school tomorrow.

How everyone would be talking about the freak girl hitting on the new hot guy. Then, it brought up a sudden question to me.

I looked up and Seth and asked him, "Why do you go to my school?"

He seemed taken back and a look of sudden sadness etched across his usual happy face.

I placed my hand on his cheek and continued, "Sorry, that came out the wrong way. What I meant was, why do you come to my school when you live in La Push? Did something happen there?"

Seth smiled at me and looked relieved, "Oh, that. It's nothing bad. It's just that the guys and I went to the same school and they'd distract me every once in a while. And, well, my grades started slipping, so my mom transferred me to the school in Russell Town."

I turned my head when I heard Jacob laughing, "Yeah, Sue got pretty pissed when we took your alarm clock yesterday."

I giggled at the thought and Seth sent him a playful glare.

Then I thought about how Forks was closer to La Push, compared to where my school was.

"But wouldn't of the school in Forks have been better? It _is _closer, unless," I looked over at the vampires and thought about it for a minute…of course, "Oh, right. Sue doesn't like vampires."

He chuckled and then smiled apologetically at me. I couldn't help but to smile back at him, I just couldn't, "It's alright with me. But Sue might take some extra precautions now that she knows I'm part vampire."

Once again he chuckled, a bit more this time, and he said, "Well, let's see if that changes after I tell her you're part werewolf, too."

I thought about that for a moment and laughed. They'd all think I was some kind of freak.

"I'm sure they wouldn't." Edward said smiling, "Strange perhaps, but not a freak."

"Well, Leah might." I felt Seth tense a bit when I said Leah's name.

Jacob saw this and gave Seth a questioning glance.

But instead I was the one to answer, "Leah got a bit upset when she heard Seth had imprinted on me."

He nodded in understanding but bit down on his lip, understanding how Seth would feel.

I sighed and suggested that we leave. I knew it was rude, but I really wanted to be alone with Seth at the moment and event though Edward was the only mind reader in the house, it seemed that they all understood my reasons and with that Seth and I left with our hands woven with one another.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked after we'd taken a couple of steps away from the cottage.

"Would you be okay with going to my house?" I asked him.

Before I got an actual response I felt Seth letting go of my hand and I saw him sprinting to my house saying, "Race you there."

I laughed at him and took off myself and caught up with him in no time. I looked at him to see he was smiling, but I knew he was trying as hard as he could right now.

I kept up with his pace and when we got to my house, he looked at me and playfully glared at me.

"You went easy on me," he accused.

I smiled and shrugged before turning to my front door and unlocking it.

We both walked in and I was about to head upstairs, but not before I heard Seth's stomach growling. I laughed at this and covered my mouth to try and calm myself when I saw him blush.

"I'm sorry," I said with a few tears in my eyes, "That was mean."

He shrugged and smiled at me and came to wrap his arms around my waist, "I like seeing you laugh."

I blushed at his comment and he softly chuckled. He touched my cheek with his fingertips and I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the kitchen.

I was about to make something, but then Seth suggested ordering take out and I gave in. We agreed on Chinese Food and we ended up ordering six helpings for Seth and one for me.

I felt sorry for the delivery guy when he arrived with all the food. I paid for the food, even when Seth had insisted he'd pay for it, and we ate while we watched some TV.

When we were all done he helped cleaning up the mess and then we went upstairs. Once again, I looked up at the clock and it was 4:30. My day with Seth was ending and I was not happy about it.

The upstairs actually had two bedrooms; my room and my parents' room.

"What's the point of this being here?" he asked me.

"I can't have people knowing I live all alone, you know," I responded, "To them I'm only 17 years old. And, since, I can shift into anything I want, I even made looks for my own parents."

He slightly widened his eyes at me and smiled, "Do you have any pictures or anything?"

I nodded and took his hand, leading him to my room.

My room was about the same size as the other one, it just looked more full than the other.

I went my closet and found the little photo album I always had. I handed it to Seth and showed him my 'mom'. The picture showed a woman in her mid 40's with short brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a couple of similarities between our faces.

"Wow," he said, "If I didn't know better, I would really believe this is your mom."

I laughed and he flipped the page to find another picture of my 'mom'. After a few more pages he asked me, "What about your dad?"

I shrugged at this one, "Since, the truth is that my actual father had just let my mother die when I was born, I'm not going to bother. I just tell people he went off one day and never came back."

Seth wrapped his arms around me so I was facing his chest. I sighed at the memories of my so called father and lightly shivered and leaned in closer to Seth's warm body.

"You know," he said after a long pause, "Leah and I lost our dad about two years ago. He had a heart attack, from when we'd first phased in front him and he didn't make it." His voice broke at the end and I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," I whispered. His arms tightened around me and he took a few deep breaths.

"We really have a lot in common, you know," he said, "We both get along with vampires and werewolves, we've both lost people who meant a lot to us and we love each other. Even though we've only been together for 2 days."

I smiled at his words, how soothing they both sounded and felt.

"But," My head shot up, hearing this and he laughed, "We don't really know each other that well."

I felt relieved at this, I would've died if it were anything else.

"For instance," he continued, "I don't know your favorite color, your favorite food, or what kind music you like."

I shrugged, "We would've gone onto that later anyway. And, by the way, my favorite color is blue, I like Italian food and I prefer rock music."

He chuckled at me and I laughed a bit too.

"So, then," he said, "As long as we're asking questions now," he gently scooped me up and placed me on his lap, "What's your favorite kind of flower?"

I laughed a bit more and said, "Roses, they remind me of humans."

One of his eyebrows arched up and I added on, "They seem so sweet and kind when you meet them, but if you make a false move, you get pricked with one of its thorns."

He thought for a while then said, "Hmm, now that you mention it, you're right. Alright, then… what kind of movies do you like the most?"

It went on like this for a while and before my turn had come, it was already 10 pm and we both felt pretty tired.

Seth and I both yawned at the same time and before I knew it, Seth had laid down on my bed and was fast asleep.

I silently giggled at this and lightly kissed him on his lips before falling asleep myself.

**Woohoo! There ya have it! Don't forget to review! And as for those of you who do forget, SCREW YOU ALL!!!**


	11. Back To School

**Chappie 11!!! **

**Short A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and please don't hate me for this but I'm not going to be able to update for a while, because the Internet at my house has been disconnected and my dad wants to switch to another cable company. And I have no idea how long that'll be, so here are TWO new chapters! YAY!**

Skye's POV

I woke up in Seth's arms and I smiled when I saw the peaceful expression on his face, as he slept.

I reached up and stroked his cheek and then he muttered something about 5 more minutes. I laughed at this and his eyes flicked open and he slightly blushed when he saw I was the one he had spoken to.

After laughing a bit more, I wrapped my arms around him, "That was pretty charming."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah right. If you like being talked to like I do to my sister."

Then, something struck inside of me. He would have to go back and after seeing that performance I doubted they would let Seth see me ever again.

As if he read my mind, he put his arms around me and held me close to his chest, "Don't worry, I'm not letting anyone stop me from being with you. You're my world, Skye."

I shook my head slowly and said, "Seth, they're your family. I can't have you putting me before them."

"If only they knew you as well as I do, they wouldn't complain about it." he grumbled.

I sighed and looked at the clock, it read 6 am. Might as well get ready now. I got up and took some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower and came out with dark jeans and a white button down shirt with a black tie.

When I stepped back into my room I saw Seth laying down on it and staring up at the ceiling.

"Thinking about something?" I asked him.

He raised his head and his thinking face was replaced quickly with his calm and cheery face, "Nothing much, just wondering what Jake might say about this."

I looked at him curiously, "Is Jacob the leader of the pack?"

He laughed and said, "Kind of, he was supposed to be the Alpha, because he was descendants of two of the originals, but he never wanted the responsibility. So, he decided to let Sam do it, until a little incident a couple of years ago, where Jake was rebelling and now we've got two packs."

I raised my eyebrows with surprise written all over my face. That was completely unexpected.

After a couple of seconds of coming in and out of shock I asked him, "So are there any other members of the rogue pack, besides you and Jacob?"

He nodded, a little sullenly, "Leah, she joined in to get away from Sam."

I was confused by that, "Did something happen between them?"

Seth sighed and I sat next to him and placed my hand on his arm, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's not that. It's just a bit upsetting for Leah. She and Sam were together before he'd imprinted on our second cousin, Emily. Now Leah hates the idea of imprinting completely, and to top it all off, none of us know if she's even capable of imprinting herself." Once again, he sighed and laid down by his side.

"I never knew Leah had such a sad history with him…" I said to him.

"Yeah, and to make things worse she's always moping about it, even when we phase into wolves and the rest of the pack can hear her thoughts."

"But now it's only you, her and Jacob, right?"

"Yeah, or maybe…"

"Hm?"

"Since you're part werewolf, couldn't you, I don't know, join the pack?" he asked raising his head to look at me.

I sat up, shocked by his response, "I don't know, Seth. What would Jacob and Leah say?"

He pulled up my chin so I was looking at his face and he said, "I know Jake would be okay with the idea, but Leah…"he shook his head and sighed.

"That's what I'm worried about, I want to get on her good side, but if she hates me for being part vampire, there isn't much I can do about that."

Seth looked at me, confused, "What do you mean 'not much'?"

I shrugged, "I could keep my scent as a normal human's and I could even change my skin tone to make it as delicate as a normal human's. Like I said, it isn't much and I doubt it would really help in the first place. But I don't want Leah to keep hating me."

"Neither do I," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You should go home, Seth." I said after a long pause.

His head shot up and he stared at me in disbelief. I felt his arms tighten around me and I put my arms around his.

"I mean you should at least go home to get some new clothes and get ready for school." I said quickly.

He sighed and I giggled at how his panicked expression softened and I apologized for getting him so worked up.

I noticed how close we were and realized I was on his lap. I rested my head on his chest.

"I'll just freshen up here," he said and I looked up at him, "You wouldn't mind, right?"

After thinking for a split second, I sighed and got off his lap, "I'll get your clothes and wash them for you, then."

He gave me a brief kiss and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes I went in and grabbed his clothes and went to the wash room to have them cleaned up.

Unfortunately, he was able to finish his shower before I was done with his clothes.

He appeared next to me only wearing a towel. I couldn't help myself, my face turned cherry red when I saw him.

"Seth, couldn't you have stayed in the bathroom?" I asked him, trying to concentrate on his face.

He shrugged, "I figured, since I'd seen you naked once, now we're even."

I sighed and shook my head. Then, the dryer beeped and I reached in and took out Seth's clothes. I quickly handed them to him and left the room so he could put them on.

I went to my room and grabbed my bag. I went downstairs and began making breakfast. Knowing all about a werewolf's appetite I made enough food that could've fed four full grown men.

When he came down he was excited to see all of the food I'd made and he dug in almost immediately.

I had finished a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and surprisingly, we'd ended up finishing our food at the same time.

I quickly finished the dishes and went to the living room to see Seth was watching the TV. I went and sat down on his lap and his arms snaked around my waist.

"Is there something that interests you so much, you'd be willing to miss school for it?" I asked him.

He gazed at me and nodded, "I'm looking at her."

I blushed slightly and freed myself from his grasp and picked up my bag as he grabbed his. It was such a relief he'd left it here from skipping school the other day.

We stepped outside and I locked my door. I turned and then realized we had no mode of transpiration to get to school.

I was about to say something when Seth began running at top speed. I sighed and shook my head. But easily caught up with him.

After running for about 10 minutes, we stopped and decided to walk the rest of the way to school.

We managed to get to school 20 minutes before it was time for first period. Seth managed to convince me to stay outside for a few minutes. Until, other students started to come and I began to feel uncomfortable.

We stepped into Mrs. Clark's class and took our seats in the back. As others came in we talked a little about the life of a werewolf. I asked him things like how it was to read each other's minds and what it was like to spend time with all of the others.

I laughed when he mentioned how the rest of the pack use to treat him like he was a kid and frequently went back to that, just to bug him.

I couldn't help, but notice other students staring at us as we talked. How the little 'Ice Princess' was suddenly talking to the new kid and actually laughing.

"Hey there," a female voice interrupted us. I looked up to see it was Lizzie Walls, a popular girl who was pretty snooty and unfortunately, in three of our classes.

She had long curls of blonde hair and wore blood red contacts, because she'd always mentioned how sexy it looked.

Other boys, being as human as they were, always stared at her. I'd heard she had almost 3 ex's by the end of each month, because none of them were special enough to be hers.

She knocked my books down and looked at me smiling ruefully, "Oops," was all she said. I bent down to get them, but Seth beat me to them. He picked them up and put them back on my desk without any expression showing on his face, when he turned back to Lizzie.

"You should apologize," he said in a low and cold tone I'd never heard before.

"Why ever would I do that?" she asked, looking him with hunger in her eyes, "It was only an accident."

In an instant, his expressionless face turned into a glare. My heart rate kicked up when I saw his fist trembling.

Through gritted teeth he spat the words, "Apologize. Or. Leave."

Lizzie looked scared now and she slowly walked back to her friends who also looked intimidated by Seth's anger.

"Seth," I said calmly. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let it run down his arm where I grasped his fist to ease the trembling.

He took several deep, silent breaths and then he calmed down. I spoke to him quietly enough for him to hear, but none of the others.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Seth. It's okay, they can't hurt me."

He was about to say something when Mrs. Clark stepped in and was putting her things on her desk and then the bell rang and students from the hallway rushed in and took their seats.

Mrs. Clark went to the board and began writing down some SAT words we needed to learn.

He looked at me without turning his head and whispered, "You could at least stand up for yourself."

"So, what?" I asked him just as quietly, "So that people can see that I'm strong? So they'll come over, talk to me and perhaps realize that my existence has some sort of meaning that they now understand?"

He turned his head so I could see his face, torn with both disbelief and confusion.

"Seth, you may not realize it, but this is the way things are supposed to be." I said and that was the end of that.

The rest of the class flew by and when it was time to go, Seth and I walked to the gym together without saying another word.

Neither of us played much during the volleyball game this time and when it was over we walked together again, in silence.

Math was over quickly and I barely paid any attention to the teacher, but unlike me I knew Seth needed to learn these things. I didn't want him to do poorly here and end up going to another school to et his grades improved.

It was time for lunch now and when we got in line I noticed that Seth only grabbed one slice of pizza, while I got a salad.

I munched on a cherry tomato as I watched Seth who wasn't even looking at his food. After a few more minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I put my fork down and looked up at Seth.

"Seth, please," I said desperately.

He looked at me and I winced as I noticed his eyes were filled with hurt. I extended my hand to put on his, but still received no response.

"Can't you at least do something to show that you're not scared of those kind of people?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him and saddened, "Seth, I don't care about what these humans think of me. It's not that I like being alone; it's just for the best. You wouldn't want the Volturi to come and kill a human for knowing the whole vampire thing would you?"

He narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Italian vampires. I had never met any of them, but I'd heard plenty from when I used to live with my father. He mentioned all of the little rules we had to follow as both vampires and half-vampires.

"Seth, please," I said again, "I'm sorry I upset you, but-"

"What the hell are _you_ sorry about?!" he asked outraged.

"Seth," I said trying to soothe him and trying to prevent to draw any attention.

"Skye, why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" he asked me, desperate for an answer.

I was about to respond, but then I smelled something coming from the outside of the building. Werewolves.

I should've expected this. Now what was going to happen to Seth? It was all my fault from the very beginning. Why? Why did it have to be like this?!

Seth stood up from his seat and I did the same. We both went outside and there we saw Jacob and Leah standing in the driveway. Leah was glaring at me, but I wasn't paying much attention to her.

"C'mon Seth, we have to go," Jacob said, turning around. But Leah stayed put, she wasn't going to let Seth walk behind them.

My fist tightened from both my fear and anger. I was about to simply walk away, but then Seth spun me around and planted his lips on mine.

I eagerly kissed him back, forgetting Leah was still watching us and forgetting tat we were supposed to be arguing. My arms knotted in his hair and his hot hands were on my cheeks.

When we both needed to breath we separated and I smiled when he trailed kisses down the side of my neck.

I heard a sigh from behind Seth and when I looked I saw Jacob smiling, but shaking his head at the same time.

He came and grabbed the back of Seth's shirt, "Let's go, _before_ Leah explodes."

I looked and saw he was right. Leah looked as if she were going to go on a rampage. I reached up and gave Seth one more quick kiss.

He smiled at me, "I'll be back."

I smiled at his confidence, "I'll be waiting."

And with that, I watched my whole life walk away.

**Hope you loved it! And if you didn't, YOU SUCK! GO DIE!!!**


	12. Aria

**Chapter 12!!! Praise me mortals! Worship me!**

Seth's POV

When we entered the forest, Leah went into the bushes, while Jake and I slipped our pants off and phased.

_What the fuck were you thinking?! _Leah asked, outraged.

Jake came between us to stop us from doing anything, _Leah, calm down._ Then, he turned to me, _Seth, what _were_ you thinking? Not coming home and making Sue worry like hell._

_I stayed with Skye, because she needs me more. _I stated clearly to them, but mostly to Leah.

_Is she more important than your pack and family? _Leah asked coldly.

I thought back to when Skye had told me I should've come back, because they were my family.

Leah snorted, _The hell is she so worried about us for?_

I growled at her, _If you can't be happy for me or even stay calm when I mention her name, then why don't you just piss off?_

She growled back at me in response.

_Cut it out you two,_ Jake said.

Leah huffed and turned away from me. At that, she started running back towards La Push. Jake and I did the same and as usual, Leah was beating us without that much effort.

We ended up going back to my house and when I phased back I put on my jeans and was welcomed back by my mom's screams.

"Seth Adrian Clearwater! Where on Earth have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! How could you just run off like that, without even leaving a note or a phone call?!" she continued to rant on about how angry she was with me and then she burst into tears.

She hugged me and held on tightly. I hugged her back, trying to calm her down.

After a few more sobs, she let go and smack me on the head. It didn't hurt, but knowing that, Leah came and hit the top of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

Mom looked satisfied and wiped away the tears from her face and looked at me sternly. Like a mom.

I sighed, here comes the grounding.

"Seth, where have you been?" she asked me.

I had no idea where this was going, but answered, "Skye's place."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Staying away from Leah and her attitude." I grumbled.

"Seth, be mature." My mom said.

"Why can't Leah just accept her? She's never done anything wrong!" I yelled, now furious.

Leah was about to say something else, but then stopped and froze. Jake did too and then I smelled it. The scent of a vampire. But wait a minute it wasn't a vampire more like…_half?!_

We all ran outside and saw someone leaning casually on a tree. She had long curly blonde hair and her eyes were flicking from Jake to Leah and then to me.

She laughed and then took one step towards us and said, "She's never done anything wrong, huh?" she laughed again and turned to me like I'd told some hilarious joke, "Is that what she's been feeding others to gain allies?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Do you really think she's so harmless? Are you little mutts really that stupid?"

Leah growled at her and Jake glared. I just kept my eyes narrowed at her and asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled and took another step towards us, "I guess sweet little Skylar didn't tell you about her family. I'll make sure to pay her back, though."

That did it, I lunged at her and next thing anyone knew I was holding her up by her throat.

"Don't you dare even try to do anything to her!" I spat at her.

Her lips curled up into a cruel smile and she didn't even seem phased as I tightened my grip.

She lifted one of her hands and actually started to pet my head!

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't mean I'd kill her. I wouldn't want to have her dying without a little payback, first," she said, "I meant you, love," she said and before I knew it she'd kicked me right in the jaw and I landed on the ground with blood trailing down my mouth.

"Seth!" I heard Jake yell. Quickly, we all phased at the same time and I ignored the fact that those had been one of the last few pairs of jeans I owned as of now.

We all growled at her, but she didn't seem troubled in the least at the fact that she was about to be ripped to pieces.

All at the same time, we pounced at her, but something happened. Right when I was just a few feet from ripping her to shreds I felt like I was being brought to another space. My whole body went numb and for an instant I couldn't see anything.

But then I heard a shrill scream from somewhere. It sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

The darkness began to fade and then I saw it. A little version of Skye on her hands and knees. Lying before her was a corpse with blood pouring from his chest and spreading around all of the surrounding grass.

She extended her hand to him and whimpered. I felt like my heart was being torn out. I never imagined Skye with so much pain in her eyes.

Then, I noticed a man standing in front of her. He had pale skin, blonde hair and…blue eyes? He was a vampire I could tell, but what was with the blue eyes? I thought it was only possible for vampires to either have red or gold or black colored eyes. All depending on what they ate.

In the blink of an eye he picked her up and started to run through the forest. I was about to run myself but then I realized how I was keeping up with him. Like I was watching some kind of sick movie.

All the while, the smaller version of Skye was kicking and screaming at him to either try to break free or yelling at him to kill her right then and there.

What was I looking at? The past? Was the half-vampire girl doing this?

Then the entire image faded out and then I found myself in a dark room. I looked around and I saw there was a single bed and a window. On the bed someone was there curled up with their back against the wall.

I looked closer and saw it was Skye. She looked awful! Her hair was messy and looked more like a disarray of wires than hair. Her usual rosy cheeks looked pale like an actual vampire's and her lips looked just as white. Most of all her eyes looked lifeless and empty. I felt like if I touched her she would immediately shatter into a million pieces.

She looked about 8 years old from what I saw and I felt my heart stop. My Skye looked like she'd been tortured then even though it was faint I could hear voices coming from the outside of the room.

"She's been the same since we brought her here. We should just put her out of her misery. It sickens me just to look at how pathetic she looks." I heard a female voice that sounded awfully close to the half-vampire we'd just or at least tried to fight.

Then everything went black again and in a few moments everything came clear and I saw Skye again except she looked around 10 years old.

She was standing quietly near a piano. I looked around and saw no one else was near and when I looked again she was sitting on the bench and her fingers were on the keys.

Then, she started playing a sad melody and it surprised me when she started to sing.

_**When You're Gone **_

_**By Avril Lavigne**_

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd _

_need you there when I cried_

_and the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_and the bed where you lie _

_is made up on your side _

_when you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take _

_do you see how much I need you right now _

Her voice intensified with grief and I saw a few tears escape her eyes.

_when you're gone _

_the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_the face I need to know id missing too _

_when you're gone _

_the words I need to hear _

_to always get me through the day _

_and make it okay _

_I miss you…_

My heart started swelling with sadness, hatred and misery. Skye had never told me how upset she'd been before. How she made what had happened to Leah like a soothing vacation on the beaches of Hawaii. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but tried my hardest to keep them from coming out.

The image faded away but instead of going to another once again, I felt myself coming back to my body and when my vision came back to me I could feel I was still a wolf and I could hear Leah's and Jake's thoughts coming back in.

_What happened to the bloodsucker?_ Leah thought and we all looked to where she was before.

We were all surprised to see that she had a bleeding shoulder. And right before us all was Skye!

But the way she looked surprised me. She actually looked…angry. She was glaring at the half-vampire and then she stepped up and grabbed her injured arm and flung her into a nearby tree.

Her fingers grew long into what looked liked claws and she used those to pin the girl into the tree.

She hissed at Skye in anger and pain. Then, Skye said calmly and coldly, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and licked some of the blood that had splattered onto her face, "Can't I visit my own sister every once in a while?"

Skye wasn't happy to hear that and she dragged her nails across the already present wounds on the girl.

"As much as I'd like to be visited, Aria, I'm afraid I don't like it when you come and treat my friends in such a way."

Aria laughed at her, despite her position and looked at Skye, "Is that what you call them? 'Friends?' Don't make me laugh!"

Skye narrowed her eyes at Aria and then whispered, "Enough," and she plucked out her long nails out of Aria's skin and they returned to her normal fingers, covered in blood and dripping from her fingertips.

Aria stood up straight and looked down at herself and said, "Damn. This was my favorite outfit."

Skye pointed to the forest with her blood covered fingers and hissed, "Leave. Now."

Aria smirked and before running off said, "We'll meet again, Skylar."

After that was over, Skye started shaking and looked at where Aria had run off in sheer rage.

Before any of us could do anything, she exploded and I watched as the same wolf from before appeared under all the shreds of clothes she was wearing before.

She growled and quickly rammed her body into a nearby tree causing it to pop right out of the ground, roots and all. She continued to growl until she finally calmed down.

_I'm sorry, about that. _I heard her say.

For a second, we all just stood there then I burst out in happiness, drowning out any other emotions Leah or Jake were feeling.

_Whoa, _was all Jake thought._ Great… _That was Leah.

I wagged my tail in utter delight and Skye giggled in her head.

_I'm glad this makes you happy, Seth, _Skye said.

Jake snorted, _Happy nothing. His tail is ready to swish off._

_Shut up,_ I retorted.

_Maybe we should talk about this later, _Skye suggested and we all nodded, even Leah, that was a shocker.

_Haha, _she said, _I'm just paying back her for saving our asses._

_Yeah, thanks, _Jake agreed.

I thought about giving her a special gift later and she snorted.

Leah shook her head at us and turned away. She phased back at the front door and raced in before we could see a thing.

_I'll head back home, now. _Skye said, turning to where she lived and I turned, too ready to follow her.

_Seth… _she said disapprovingly, _I can't have you coming with me when you just came back home._

_Then, just stay here, _Jake suggested.

_Yeah! _I agreed enthusiastically.

_But- _Skye began, but I turned to her with the old puppy dog eyes trick and she simply hung her head down in defeat.

_Alright! _I exclaimed.

_But what about my clothes? _she asked.

_You could use Leah's, _Jake suggested yet again. _Wait here, C'mon Seth._

Skye's POV

Seth reluctantly followed Jake inside, who was smart and quick enough to actually save his pants from being shredded.

I sank to the ground and laid my head on my paws and waited patiently as their thoughts disappeared and it was quiet.

A few minutes later, Leah appeared with a t-shirt and pair sweatpants that looked a little big for me, but I didn't complain.

I phased back and she handed me her clothes and I changed into them and I thanked her.

But before we walked back into the house, she asked me, "Who was that?"

I smiled sadly at her, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but since you did she is my sister on my father's side of the family."

She nodded slowly then I said, "Aria has the ability to show anything that has happened in the past to anyone." I turned to Leah, "What did she show you?"

Leah heaved a sigh and said, "I think she showed all three of us the same thing."

"Which was?"

"Well, it was more like three things, really. They were all about you when you looked younger. In the first, you were little and a dead boy was right in front of you."

I winced and knew it was Andrew. Aria had changed, I never knew her to be that cruel.

"Then," she continued, "in the second one, you were in a dark room and curled on your bed. You looked really…" she trailed off, looking at me sympathetically.

I snorted without humor, "Pathetic?"

Leah smiled sadly, "I was going to say sad, but just thought it wasn't…good enough."

I ushered her to go on and she did, "In the last one you were, well singing."

I arched an eyebrow, "Singing?"

"And playing the piano. It was really sad actually." She started humming a familiar melody and my hand tightened into a fist when I knew which one she was taking about.

"I never did finish that song," I said, sadly and looked to the ground.

I sensed Leah's hesitation and looked up to smile sincerely at her, "I see you're trying. Thank you."

Surprisingly, she smiled back and at that we headed back for the house.

I saw Seth waiting at the door. I heard his foot tapping on the ground with impatience, but he stopped when he saw me emerging from the trees. He came to me and he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

My arms curled around his neck and I smiled at him. He spun me around a little and I laughed and after a few nudges I finally freed myself from his grasp. I landed on the my feet next to him and we walked back into the house together.

Sue didn't seem to object with me staying for the night, but that could've been because it was the only way Seth was gong to stay home.

Seth led me up to his room and I followed, feeling a little anxious to see what his room looked like for a change.

His room looked alright. I mean there weren't any old socks or other clothes lying around and he had a huge bed. He told me how they needed to get him a new one, after he started growing.

I laughed at the thought and sat on the bed. Seth picked me up and sat down himself and placed me on his lap. I smiled, but then blushed when he nuzzled at my neck.

"Seth," I said as a small moan escaped my lips. He smirked in triumph and laid down on the bed and brought his face out so I could see his eyes.

"That was uncalled for," I said sternly. He shrugged, "I kinda liked it. You tasted better than I thought you would."

My blush deepened at his words and humphed like a child would and he chuckled.

He brought his lips down to my ear and whispered, "Would you forgive me if I apologized?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Maybe."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. I thought for a moment then smirked as I knew a perfect way to get even. I brought my lips down to his neck and I felt his body stiffen when my teeth gently grazed over his skin.

When I flicked my tongue out at him he groaned and I stopped. I looked at him and said, "That was payback, Seth Clearwater."

He smiled at me and muttered, "I never thought my imprint would be the revenge type."

I giggled and kissed him passionately on his lips and he kissed me back. After that, we fell asleep in each others' arms. That was the second night in my whole entire life where I was happy once again.

But my heart sank when I thought of Aria. My enemy. My sister.

**Oh yeah! I am Good at making things dramatic! Review if you think do too. Or you could review just for the heck of it.**


	13. Hanging Out With Wolves

**Chapter 13! I'm back!**

Seth's POV

I woke up feeling like something was missing. I felt around myself and noticed that Skye was gone! My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room to find it empty.

I wracked my brain to try and find an answer to why she would leave…… Leah! I stormed out of my room and stomped down the stairs. I looked in the living room to see Leah drinking a glass of orange juice.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed when I snatched the glass from her hand, causing some of the juice to spill on her face.

"Where's Skye?" I asked enraged, "What did you tell her? What did you do to make her leave? What the fuck is the matter wi-"

"Seth?" I turned my head stunned to see Skye at the door holding a laptop in a bag slung over her shoulder.

She stepped in and looked at the two of us, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing much," Leah responded casually, which surprised me, "Just turns out I was right and you _should_ have left a note or something for him in case he just so happened to wake up."

Skye looked up at me apologetically, but then she started to laugh and so did Leah.

Feeling annoyed and left out, I yelled, "Hey! What's so funny? And since when do you like Skye so much?" I asked looking at Leah.

She shrugged and looked at Skye, "You wanna tell him or should I?"

"It _is _your news," Skye responded and looked back up at me, "I'm sorry I startled you, love. I was just getting my laptop from my house, I didn't actually think you'd wake up while I was gone. I'm sorry."

I smiled, she was too much for me. Resisting her was like trying to get a vampire to quit drinking blood. Heh, Edward was gonna get a kick out of that one.

I bent down and kissed her gently, "It's okay," I said after a moment.

Leah laughed, "You two better be careful, you never know when someone is snooping around with a camera."

I snorted, "Yeah right," and Skye giggled.

"So," I said and their eyes were brought to my face, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it's not much," Leah said, "I just imprinted, that's all, no big deal."

"WHAT?!" I boomed, "Y-you imprinted?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Skye sighed and placed both her hands of my face, and I looked down at her, "We just did tell you, Seth. Calm down."

I went over to the couch and sank down and just when Skye was about to sit right next to me I snaked my arms around her waist and brought her down on my lap, with her back leaning on my chest.

"Seth!" she yelped and then laughed.

"I woke up without you being there," I pointed out, "it's fair for you to stay on my lap for a while, isn't it?"

She sighed and shook her head and Leah cleared her throat. We both looked at her and Skye blushed. I chuckled and rested my chin on her shoulder and asked, "So what's going on between you two?"

"Well," Leah started, "After you two lovebirds went to sleep last night, Jake left to go see Nessie and I got bored. So I went out to First Beach for a late walk on the beach. That is, I _was_ until I met him there."

Leah sighed, like any girl would when she saw the guy of her dreams. I was about to just yell at her to get on with it, but Skye moved and whispered millimeters away from my ear, "Patience, love."

That kept me distracted for few more seconds and then Leah started again.

"So, then I walked over to him and said hi. He was pretty nice and we had a little chat." she sighed again.

"So, what's his name?" I asked.

Leah seemed to be lost in her thoughts so Skye answered for her, "His name is Kane. When Leah came back home I was awake, so she asked me for some advice."

"My sister asked you for advice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I snorted and started to laugh, "Wow." I managed to say between laughs.

"After that," Skye continued, ignoring my laughter, "We decided to look for some things on the Internet that we could possibly get for Leah's upcoming date. And, no offense, but your computer was a little slow."

I sighed after she was done and leaned pressed my cheek on the side of her head.

"Have you told Mom yet?" I asked Leah.

"Yep," she said, coming out of her daze, "Mom was ecstatic, now that both of us have imprinted."

"So, who's gonna tell Jake and the others?"

Leah groaned and leaned back on the couch, in annoyance, "You tell them, I don't have the time to deal with idiots."

I rolled my eyes at her and let go of Skye. And since we knew each other so well, she got the message and we both got up.

"Going somewhere?" Leah asked us.

"Don't we need to go to school?" I asked them. I looked up at the school and it was 9 am. HOLY CRAP!

"Oh, shit!" I yelled and turned to run to my room only to be stopped when I felt Skye holding onto my arm.

"Don't worry, love," she said soothingly with a hint of humor in her tone, "It's Saturday, remember?"

I wracked my brain for the days of the week and saw that she was right, "Oh."

Leah started to bust out laughing at me as I grumbled and slumped back down on the couch.

Skye giggled and sat down on my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck and then I felt her lips on it, trailing kisses down to my chest.

I sighed and lifted my head to look at her. She smiled sweetly and I leaned over to give her a kiss.

We ignored Leah's groan, along with her question, "Do you guys have to make out every second?"

Skye laughed with her lips still on mine and I frowned when she suddeny let go.

"That's not fair," I complained, "I wasn't done kissing you."

"Life's not fair, little brother," Leah sighed.

Then, we heard a knock on the door and before anyone could even ask who it was, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin came spilling in.

"Don't you guys have your own houses to stay in or at least some other members of the pack to bother?" Leah asked annoyed.

"Nope," Brady said and Leah simply got up and headed for her room.

"Well, she's as happy as ever," Embry teased.

"I heard that!" Leah said from upstairs and we all laughed at Embry.

"Oh, so this is your new girlfriend," Embry said looking at Skye who I kept my arms around so she couldn't escape.

"It's nice to meet you," she said in a friendly tone, but I could still feel that she felt a little shy, "I'm Skye."

Embry grinned and said, "I'm Embry." Then he looked over to Brady and Collin and introduced them as well.

"Wow," Collin said, wrinkling his nose "You are part bloodsucker."

She laughed at his comment and nodded once.

"So now, there's only all of us and Leah," Brady said.

"Actually," Skye said, "Leah imprinted on someone last night."

I watched as everyone in the room froze and looked up the stairs in disbelief. Then they turned to me and I lifted up my hands, "Hey, don't look at me," I said to them, "I just found out a couple of minutes ago."

Skye laughed at all of them and in a few seconds I was laughing with her. The guys all glared at us and we stopped after seeing the how agitated they were.

"So we can cross Leah off the list," Quil said.

"Why is it so surprising that Leah imprinted?" Skye asked them.

"Well," Embry said, "According to the legends, imprinting is supposed to be a rare thing, ya know? So, its really weird that there are only three of us who are left that haven't imprinted."

"So, who's imprinted on who?"

"Let's see," Embry said, scratching the back of his head, "Leah's imprinted on the guy we haven't met _yet_, Jake's imprinted on Nessie, Seth, here," he took a pause to ruffle my hair and I swatted it away, "imprinted on you," he finished turning to Skye and he went on down the list until he'd named everyone and their imprints.

"Do you hope to imprint one day, Embry?" Skye asked.

Embry shrugged, "I dunno, after seeing all the guys going head over heels for the girls they'd imprinted on I'm not so sure that I would really like it that much."

Quil patted him on the back and said, "Aw c'mon, that's what Seth had said before remember? And now look at him with his new bloodsucking girlfriend."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, blushing slightly, while Skye giggled at this.

"Didn't you feel the same way, too, Quil?" Embry asked and he received a smack on his head for that one.

"I was only a kid back then!" Quil retorted.

"That was only four years ago," I said rolling my eyes at him and I winced when I felt a sharp hit on the side of my head.

"Ow!" I complained while rubbing the side of my head.

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of your friend then, Seth," Skye teased and the guys snickered, while I gave her the yeah-right-that's-gonna-happen look.

But I felt better instantly when she placed her hand on the side of my head.

Then, we all looked to the door as my mom stepped in with three full bags of groceries. Brady stepped to up and helped her with the bag.

"Thank you, Brady," Mom sighed as he took the bags to the kitchen and the others followed him. Wanting to grab a snack, no doubt.

"Welcome back, Sue," Skye said as she got off my lap and stood up with a sweet smile.

Mom sighed and sat next to me on the couch and mumbled something about werewolves and their appetites.

Skye laughed and looked at my Mom, "Would you like me to cook for them, instead?"

Mom perked up and looked at Skye gratefully, "Thank you so much, Skye, I don't know how Emily does this for the entire pack every single day."

Skye smiled and headed for the kitchen and I got up and followed her, while Mom stayed and relaxed.

It wasn't surprising to find the guys chowing down on the groceries. What did surprise me was how easily Skye was able to take it away from them, before it was all gone.

I wonder if she had a huge appetite sometimes like normal werewolves' which reminded me…

"Skye, aren't you gonna tell them?" I asked her as she headed for the stove.

She froze for a second, but then relaxed and shrugged, "I suppose now is a good time."

I hesitated at first, but decided she was right, "Guys," the guys all looked at me, wondering what I was going to tell them.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, this was going to be tough, "Uh, the thing is, Skye's mom, well she was this guy's imprint and the vampire who's supposed to be her dad kinda took her mom and well…you know and so Skye's kinda..."

I trailed off not knowing how to say this the right way, if there even was a right way.

This wasn't my history, or anything, but the fact that it was my imprint's made it harder to say it out loud. I looked back to her and she was looking down onto the floor and could here her teeth clenching from her anger.

"Wait a minute," Quil said with his hand raised up, "What the hell are you saying? That she's…"

I nodded and finished the sentence, "Skye's part werewolf."

And I watched as they all turned to look at her in disbelief.

Skye's POV

I felt the bile rising from stomach to my throat as I, yet again, recalled what _he_ had done to my mother. Damn Aria! Damn that evil sadistic bitch to the deepest pits of hell, for making me recall my horrible past.

To think, I actually thought she'd be able to resist our so called father's persuasion into thinking the way he does.

My fist curled up tightly on the counter and I couldn't hear what Seth was telling his friends.

My teeth clenched so hard it felt like they were about to break from the pressure that was put on them. My fist was tightening every second I was standing here.

A few seconds later, I felt something warm and wet in between my fingers. I looked down at my hand and saw blood dripping from it.

Then, I felt my hand being smoothed out by another that was warmer. I looked up and saw Seth looking down at my hand sadly.

He placed is hand on top of the cuts that now lay on my hand. My fingers curled around his hand and I looked up at him apologetically.

He didn't seem to see it and he looked down at me with his eyes full of sorrow. He looked away and sighed, then he grabbed a rag off the counter of the kitchen and started to wipe away the blood that was on my hand.

What was I supposed to say to him? I was being so selfish lately. How could I keep behaving this way without telling the most important person in my life everything there is to know about me? Or would that just make him drift further away?

Seth gently wiped off the rest of the blood silently and then, when he was done he placed his hand on my cheek. But I didn't look up at him; I felt too ashamed.

Once again, he sighed and then he looked to the others behind him and said, "Maybe you guys should come back later."

They didn't say anything in response and I thought they would object, but instead they all walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

Seth took hold of my chin and brought my face to meet his. He held on tighter to my hand and then he pulled me into an embrace. I didn't hold him back as he wrapped his arms around me, but I did lean my forehead into his chest and bit my lip to hold back any tears that were trying to spill over.

But that didn't last for long. Afterwards, a sob escaped my lips and soon the tears were streaming down my face and some onto Seth's shirt and my arms flew around him.

I cried and cried while hanging onto the only person who mattered to me at the moment.

Wordlessly, he held me closer to his body and rubbed my back to try an calm me down.

I was so worthless! Why was I doing this to him?! Making him worry and make him comfort me when I was supposed to be the one helping him by keeping my past away from touching him.

It was my duty to keep my father and my sisters away from Seth. So, they could never hurt him like they'd hurt me, for all of those years.

Slowly, my cries began to turn to sobs and then finally narrowed down to small hiccups then it ended.

But I didn't let Seth go. I couldn't, I needed to be with him.

Then, he said something that forced me to shoot back a few inches and stare at him on disbelief, "I'm sorry…"

Before, I could object he placed one finger over my lips and said, "Let me finish."

I sighed and then nodded at him and he went on, "I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I've been doing that for a while, lately, haven't I? I can't tell you how sorry I am, Skye. I'm so, so sorry."

His finger moved from my lips to my jaw line and then he cupped the right side of my face.

I sighed and slowly said, "Seth, you shouldn't apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes, it was! It was my fault!" he insisted, letting go of my face to ball both of his hands into tight fists.

I shook my head sadly at him. I was the one who wasn't telling him everything about me. As difficult as it was, I knew I had to tell him. I loved him and he trusted me enough to let me into his life, so the least I could do was to let him in as well.

"Seth," I said to him as I leaned in closer to his warm body and laid my head on his chest, "I want to tell you about my past, but…but I'm afraid of what you'll think of me afterwards. Years ago I did something horrible, and whenever I think back to it I feel like ending my life right then and there."

He stiffened for a second and looked at me sympathetically. He cupped my face with both hands and I looked up at him with more tears ready to pour down my face.

As soon as they did, Seth leaned down to my face and said gently, "You can tell me whenever you're ready, I'll wait."

With that he planted a light kiss on my lips, but I deepened it, desperate to have him. I expected him to pull away, but instead I felt his hand on the back of my neck bringing me even closer to him. My arms hung loosely from the back of his neck as we kissed each other deeply. We stayed like this until we parted, panting for some air.

I looked up to see Seth smiling crookedly and say, "I'm never gonna get tired of that."

I laughed at him and he smiled down at me to see I was happy again. But we both jumped when Leah came into the kitchen.

"Oh, great," she muttered, "Another moment."

Seth and I blushed but laughed at her reaction to seeing us like this. Then, I stepped out of Seth's embrace and went to the fridge, "What would you like for breakfast?"

After a long debate on what would be best to eat, I decided to make some French toast and chocolate chip muffins for them.

But to actually fill them up I had to make two dozens of muffins and toast. Seth happily took them and Leah thanked me when she was done.

I nibbled on the side of my muffin and when Seth looked at me, he chuckled and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lips and when we parted he smiled and said, "Chocolatey."

I blushed as I realized that some of the chocolate had been on my lip, but Seth seemed to rather enjoy it.

Just as I was about to call Sue to have a some of the food, the back door swung open and Embry and Quil came in.

I raised my eyebrows at them as they came in casually and grabbed some food.

"Where did Collin and Brady go?" Seth asked

Quil shrugged and said, "They were just tired of waiting for you two to cool off, so they went to Emily's place to get a bite."

It was amazing how they were so calm after we had such a scene, before they had left. As if reading my mind, Seth said, "Trust me, it had been a lot uglier when Paul still had problems with his temper."

Quil snorted, "You talk like he's actually gotten over it."

Seth just shrugged and added on, "He's gotten over most of it."

"I guess," Quil agreed, shoving two pieces of toast in his mouth.

There was a short pause in the room, well, besides the noisy chewing everyone could hear, then Embry said something about a bonfire.

"We're having one tonight," he said, "For you, Skye, you need to hear all of the legends."

"Is this because I'm part werewolf or because I'm Seth's imprint?" I asked them.

Quil was the one to answer me this time, "Well, it was originally, because you were Seth's imprint, but I guess, now its both," a smile spread across his face and he added, "Wait 'til everyone else hears about this."

Seth looked at me in concern and I smiled reassuringly at him, "I'll be fine," Its time I got over it anyway, I added mentally.

After a few more minutes, the boys had completely devoured almost all of the food, I'd stopped them from eating a muffin and two pieces of toast that were supposed to be for Sue, they looked at me appreciatively.

"You should try cooking with Emily some time," Quil suggested, "You two would be able to give us enough food to actually last a whole day."

Embry smiled at the thought and Seth chuckled.

"Shouldn't you guys be leaving?" Seth asked them.

"I dunno, I kinda like it here," Embry said thoughtfully.

"We could always kick you out, then," Seth responded.

"Who's 'we'?" Quil asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter.

"Skye and me, who else?"

I turned to him with surprise written on most of my face. The rest of my face was too busy fighting a smile.

The two werewolves laughed at this, but nonetheless left and that left me and Seth in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" I asked him.

"I guess we should," he said.

I got up and took all of the dishes to the sink and turned on the water.

Seth came with a fresh wash cloth to dry them with and I handed him the first one and asked, "So, who'll be at the bonfire?"

He shrugged and answered, "Everyone in the pack's gonna be there for sure, they're all gonna want to meet you. And I'm pretty sure most of their imprints will be there, too."

I thought back to the list of werewolves and their imprints from Embry and gulped. How I was going to survive this I'd never knew. I looked back down to the dishes and handed Seth another one.

"So, what should I wear?" I asked him.

"Oh, right, he said as if he'd just remembered something, "You should wear a bathing suit."

I shot up and eyebrow at him and sent over two more plates, "Why will it be by the beach?"

"At First Beach, but that's not why," he said slyly and continued before I could ask, "first we eat and then someone in the council tells us the legends."

"Who's part of the council?"

"Just three people, Billy Black, Jake's dad, Old man Quil, Quil's grandpa, and my mom."

"Oh, how long does it all last?"

"Aren't you chock full of questions," he teased rolling his eyes.

"I assure you that is the last one," I said reassuringly.

He sighed and said, "It's the same as a plain old gathering of friends, so I guess going home is completely up to you."

Another silence was followed and after 4 dishes and a bowl Seth asked, "So, what are we gonna do today?"

I shrugged at his question, I honestly had nothing in mind.

Seeing that I didn't have anything planned for the day, he brought up a suggestion, "Wanna just hang out?"

He must've felt stupid saying it like that, but I smiled at him brightly and nodded.

We finished the dishes in no time and left the kitchen and entered the living room. We saw Leah looking over some dresses on the Internet sitting on the couch, but she was probably just listening to us in the kitchen.

"A bonfire?" she asked us and we nodded.

"You gonna bring Kane?" Seth asked.

"I _did_ just meet him last night, I'm not so sure if he'll feel so comfortable being around a handful of colossal guys and their dates," she answered.

"Don't worry, we'll behave," Seth assured her, but she didn't fall for that.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Not much, but still a little stupid."

I sighed and shook my head as they argued, "Perhaps, we'll just have him come another time, then?"

"At least your girlfriend can think logically, hopefully it'll rub off," she muttered the last part.

Then, I went to the door and turned my head to say, "I'll just go home to change, then."

"Why didn't you just change, before?" Leah asked.

"Well, the thought of you two actually having a fight because of me kept me a little paranoid the whole time, so…"

"Oh," she said, "Alright then, see ya."

"I'll be back soon," I said as I gave Seth a quick kiss and then turned to leave.

Having to walk in a normal human pace at first, then I sped through the trees when I'd reached the forest and came to a stop at my house.

I came in and went up to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

Afterwards, I went to my room to find something nice to wear for the day.

Keeping in mind that I had to wear a bathing suit, I decided to wear a navy blue one piece with a large t-shirt and capris over it. Throwing on a pair of flip flops I left my house.

I sped back to La Push and was at Seth's house in a matter of minutes.

Seth greeted me back with a hug and a sweet kiss. I looked at him and saw he was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of shorts.

"See ya there," Seth called upstairs to where I presumed Sue and Leah were and with that we left.

This time I noticed Seth had car keys in his hand and he led me to a black Azera that I had failed to notice, when I came.

"Is this yours?" I asked him as he opened up the passenger's seat for me and Sue and Leah got in the back.

"Nope, its my mom's," he said before closing my door and then getting in himself, "I wanted to take my bike though."

Then, a thought occurred to me, "Where did you get that in the first place? I doubt Sue got it for you."

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I actually got it from Jake, he didn't need it, so he said I could keep it."

"Does Sue approve of you on that thing?" I asked in concern.

He groaned and said, "You sound just like her…"

"I can worry about my boyfriend, can't I?" I asked him, watching his mood lighten up from hearing the word boyfriend from my lips.

Then, he drove off to who knows where.

I waited patiently as Seth continued to drive to our destination. We'd let the time pass by talking more about our interests and somehow we had come down to what kind of music we liked.

"What's your favorite rock band?" he asked me.

"I like a bunch, but to narrow it down, I'd have to go with Linkin Park." I said after debating a little in my head.

"Really? I prefer bands like Simple Plan or Boys Like Girls," he responded.

"Do you enjoy any of the classics?"

He made a face and I giggled at him, as he said, "Classics knock me out in an instant, I barely even know what they sound like."

"Would you listen to them if I begged?"

He smiled at me, "I'd think about it, after a kiss maybe."

I giggled once more and decided to fiddle with the radio to find a song we'd like. I smiled when I heard 'Shut up' by Simple Plan playing. I looked to see Seth smiling at the sound of the drums playing along with the guitar. _I_ smiled when he began to sing along with it.

_**Shut up**_

_**By Simple Plan**_

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_it's all about you _

_you think you know _

_what everyone needs _

_but you always take time_

_to criticize me _

_it seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right _

_its like I'm the one _

_you love to hate _

_but not today _

_so shut up shut up shut up _

_don't wanna hear it _

_get out get out get out _

_get out of my way _

_step up step up step up _

_you'll never stop me _

_nothing you say today _

_is gonna bring me down_

I tried to hold in a laugh as he started to head bang lightly to the music and drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

_There you go_

_you never ask why _

_its all a big why _

_whatever you do _

_you think you're special _

_but I know and I know and I know_

_and we know that you're not _

_you're always there to point _

_out my mistakes _

_and shove them in my face _

_it's like I'm the one _

_you love to hate _

_but not today _

_so shut up shut up shut up _

_don't wanna hear it _

_get out get out get out _

_get out of my way _

_step up step up step up _

_you'll never stop me _

_nothing you say today _

_is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_You'll never bring me down_

He turned his head to smile at me and I continued to listen to the music as the drums played again.

_Don't tell me who I should be _

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me _

_what's right for me _

_don't tell me what I should do _

_I don't wanna waste my time _

_or watch you fade away _

_so shut up shut up shut up_

_don't wanna hear it _

_get out get out get out _

_get out of my way _

_step up step up step up _

_you'll never stop me _

_nothing you say today _

_is gonna bring me down_

_shut up shut up shut up_

_don't wanna hear it _

_get out get out get out _

_get out of my way _

_step up step up step up _

_you'll never stop me _

_nothing you say _

_is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_You won't bring me down _

_Bring me down_

_You won't bring me_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

At the end of the song I looked at him adoringly and smiled, "You never told me you could sing."

At first he grinned, but then it was quickly replaced by a frown and he said, "You never told me you could sing, either."

I sighed at what Leah had told me before, about what Aria had shown the three of them.

"You know," I said, "I never did finish that song."

Seth looked at me curiously, "You write music?"

I smiled at how easily this had caught his attention, "I doubt you'd like any of them. I wrote them all when I was occasionally depressed, so they're a lot like the one you heard before."

He grimaced at this and I laughed at how cute he looked and added, "But there are some times where I wrote different kinds of songs. I'd seen how humans had gotten together to go on dates and holding each other in the hallways of school. It made me think of what it would feel like to have a boyfriend."

"How many have you ever written?" he asked.

"Not that many. I'd say about 10 or so, seeing how I have so much spare time on my computer."

"When can I listen to them?"

"Another time," that was the best answer that came to mind. I knew there had to be some changes made for me to actually let him hear my songs.

A few minutes of silence was followed as he drove and I looked down suddenly interested by my nails and then Seth came to a stop and said, "We're here."

I looked out the windshield to see we had stopped at a few cliffs where I spotted some tall and muscular guys diving off.

"Is this why I had to wear a bathing suit?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I hear vampires like the water," he chuckled at his own comment and I playfully glared at him and got out of the car.

A very damp Quil turned around and grinned when he saw us. He turned to his pack mates and said, "Check out who's here."

At that point all of their eyes were on me and I felt myself blushing a bit. The ones on the cliff came racing towards us, while the ones in the water swam and then came running to greet us.

Out of all the tall boys I noticed two girls coming as well. One had smooth black hair and was wearing a blue bikini, while the other one looked older than her and was wearing a bikini as well. Were they just trying to tease their boyfriends or something?

"Hey, Skye," I saw Quil and Embry and greeted them back.

Then, I saw two werewolves come closer and realized I'd never met one of them before, while I recognized the other one as Sam Uley.

Sam greeted me in friendly terms and shook my hand.

Then, I eyed the other werewolf and he seemed to be eyeing me, as if I were going to suck the blood right out of the two human girls who had made their way here.

"I'm Paul," he said flatly, but I didn't mind. Werewolves didn't like vampires and I was alright with that. But Seth didn't seem to like it at all.

He looked over at Paul in irritation and I saw Quil, Embry and Jared snicker behind Paul.

"Moving on," I heard one of the human girls say. I looked over to see it was the older one. I knew she was Paul's imprint the moment she placed her hand on Paul's chest and the way he looked at down at her. It reminded me of how Seth looked at me a lot.

She turned to face me and she grinned, "I'm Rachel Black. Nice to meet you."

I smiled at her and then turned to the other human girl who was draped under Jared's arm.

She looked at me shyly and said, "I'm Kim, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rachel looked over at Kim and said, "Great now there are three of us."

I laughed at this and then I could hear Rachel and Kim laughing along with me.

"Alright, then," Embry said, turning around, "The intros are done, so let's get back to the fun."

At that, all the werewolves, except Seth, headed back for the cliffs and I watched as a few more dove off the cliff. It was interesting to see Rachel dive off with Paul hanging onto her, where as Kim waited on the edge with Jared hanging onto her. She looked a little pale.

"So, you wanna go?" Seth asked taking his shirt off and throwing it in the car.

I nodded and took off my t-shirt and pants, as well. I almost died laughing when I saw Seth's reaction to me in my bathing suit. I took his hand and practically dragged him to the edge of the cliff.

Then, he snapped out of his little trans and took me by the waist. I watched as Jared and Kim came by as well, ready to dive off.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

"As I'll ever be," I responded.

With a huge leap, we were hurdling down to the water. The thrill of the cool air in my face made me smile and before I knew it we had hit the water.

I quickly resurfaced and threw the wet hair away from my face and looked to see Seth right beside me.

He had on a very Seth-like smile and I smiled back to him.

"That was great!" We both looked to our sides and saw Kim smiling on Jared's back.

"Let's go again," she exclaimed at him and he chuckled and swam back to shore and Seth and I followed.

After a few more dives Jared refused to let Kim go again and the same thing happened with Paul and Rachel.

I told Seth I'd had enough as well, but before I could get to where Jared and Paul were gathering wood for the bonfire, Quil had come out of no where to try to push me off the cliff.

Unfortunately for him, I was quicker and I neatly dodged him and he ended up running straight off the edge.

All the werewolves burst into a laughing frenzy at Quil and I giggled as he got out of the water and shoved the others, playfully.

Seth came running up to my side and planted a kiss on my cheek, "You are one amazing girlfriend."

I felt my face flush at his compliment and then we turned to where the fire was being started.

**End of Chapter 13! That was awesome! Admit it! It was awesome! REVIEW ME!**

**Quil: Why the hell didn't I stop from running off the cliff?!**

**Me: I thought it would be funny.**

**Quil: (starts to shake)**

**Me: Uh-oh (o.o;)**

**A/N: Btw, the Internet at my house isn't back. I've just been so impatient that from now on I'm just planning to update my stories at the library! So YAY!**


	14. Blazing Hate

**Blazing Hate**

Skye's POV

After grabbing two towels, Seth and I walked to where the fire was being set, swinging our en twined hands in the air.

I heard shuffling from behind us and sighed. Then I yanked Seth out of the way, just in time to stop him from being rammed into the ground by Quil.

"Dammit!" Quil said as he got up from the sand, "Why the hell are you girl wolves so fucking fast?!"

I shrugged at him nonchalantly, but couldn't help but laugh at all the sand that had stuck onto him from coming straight out of the water.

"Here," I said, throwing my towel at him and he started to wipe off the sand.

I looked to where the food was being readied a few meters away for the wolves and saw Sue and another woman I'd never met before.

She was beautiful with long black hair, but I frowned as I noticed the three long scars on the right side of her face.

Seth noticed that I was looking away and looked at the person I was looking at, "That's Emily," he said so close to my ear I felt his lips brushing on it, "She's Sam's imprint."

I turned my head to face him and asked, "What happened to her?"

He winced at some unpleasant memory and looked over at Emily sympathetically, "Sam lost control around her this one time and that's what happened. We tell other people she was mauled by a bear, though."

I nodded and looked back to her. She seemed to notice I was here and she waved to me with a kind smile.

Smiling too, I waved back at her and Seth led me to her.

"You must be Skye," she said as she set down a few bags of marshmallows.

"Yes, and you're Emily, right?" She nodded at me and I saw Sue and greeted her too. Thankfully, she seemed content to see me.

"Would you like some help with setting up?" I asked bending down and grabbing a couple of bags of chips and soda.

"Oh no, no, you go have some fun with the boys," she said. But I insisted that I'd stay and help her and eventually she finally let me.

Seth stayed as well to help, seeing I was going to stay and we were all done by the time the sun was setting.

I looked to the horizon and smiled to see how the color of the sky was being reflected from the water and seeing the way the sun was slowly disappearing as if it were being swallowed by the ocean.

Seth followed my gaze and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"It's beautiful," I said to him as I felt his arms wrapping around my stomach from behind me.

"I've seen better," he said casually and I flushed when I knew he was talking about me.

"I disagree," I said a bit sternly.

"So do I," he said as I felt his face in my wet hair.

But we were interrupted when a sandy towel was thrown at the two of us and covered both our heads.

Seth growled as we heard the werewolves laugh at us and I gently removed the towel from our heads and we both looked at Quil.

He tried to cover for himself by looking innocent, but couldn't help but laugh at our annoyed glances.

"C'mon Quil," Embry said, chuckling, "Give them a break."

"Alright, alright," he said still grinning and the two werewolves walked away.

I looked back to meet Seth's eyes, but couldn't manage to keep a straight face when I saw some sand on his nose.

Seth's hand rose to where I'd looked and he cursed under his breath as he wiped it off.

"I'm gonna get him for this," he swore.

"I think running off a cliff was as bad as it can get." I said giggling from how Quil had looked when he fell.

Thinking the same, Seth laughed with me at the image of Quil and we both went to where the rest of the pack and company were all seated and was starting the fire.

After the fire was lit and the sun was completely gone, the pack began to eat their daily dose of food, while the rest of us non-werewolves (or should I say not complete werewolf for myself) ate less and at a slower pace.

I looked around and saw how all of them looked like one big happy family. How they all laughed with one another and no one had to hide anything from another. That would've been nice. Having no reason to hide any part of my life from any of them, especially from-

"Skye? Hey, Skye."

"Hm?" I looked over to meet Seth's gaze.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," I said looking at the fire.

His warm hand pulled my chin sideways, so I was looking directly at him, "About?" he asked seriously.

The corners of my mouth pulled up and I stoked his cheek. He kept looking directly at me, but his eyes seemed to calm a little.

I was so stupid to make him constantly worry about me. It was selfish, but if I went away he'd be unhappy. And that would be a thousand times worse than any other thing I'd ever done before.

Seth had made me feel alive again. Seth was the one who always smiled for me. And Seth was going to be the reason I live and love anything else in this world for a long time.

"Skye," I came back to reality and saw that Seth was still looking at me with his hand holding my chin, "What were you thinking about?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Seth eyes slightly widened and as he released me I caught a glimpse of a blush on his face.

I pursed my lips to fight off a laugh. Minutes after, it was time to hear the legends and I thanked Billy when he was done.

"It's quite a story," I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, we all heard something from the forest. It sounded like howling.

Now, I wasn't accustomed to the packs' laws, but I knew enough to see this meant trouble.

"It's Collin!" Sam said and all of the werewolves stood up and turned to Sam for orders, "Quil, Embry. You guys and I will go see what's wrong. The rest of you will stay with everyone else."

Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth all nodded in agreement. With that, Sam, Quil and Embry all took off and I saw them could smell the wolves emerging when they had gotten into the forest.

Silence was followed after the three had taken off and we all waited with the fire still glowing brightly.

But then, a certain scent caught my attention, the scent of blood. Being part vampire did have it's advantages, being able to smell blood a mile away.

I clenched my fist at the thought of someone getting injured, but continued to wait patiently.

"Maybe one of us should phase," Seth suggested and the others all looked at him expectantly.

"I thought you couldn't hear the thoughts of the other pack," I pointed out and Seth smiled down at me.

"Yeah, but Leah and I swap every once in a while, for emergencies like these," he explained.

"I'll phase, too then," I said and he looked down at my bathing suit and I shrugged, "I'll get another."

I averted my eyes, so Seth could slide his shorts off, while I just phased and watched as the bits of my bathing suit fell to the sand.

_I really liked that on you._ He complained and I snorted a laugh.

"Are you guys watching Sam?" Leah asked and we reached out to hear the Alpha.

There we saw Aria holding a blood-coated baseball bat and a whining Brady on the ground.

'Is this the best you dogs can do?' she asked smiling darkly at them all, 'Even Skye was more of a challenge when she was still a pup.'

We watched as Collin lunged for her head, but she was quicker and managed to neatly dodge him and get a swing at his muzzle.

He continued to growl at her, despite his position and I felt the anger rising in me as well.

With a feral growl, I took off into the forest and felt relieved when Seth didn't follow.

I was there in a matter of seconds and I growled at her like an animal. She smiled at me and calmly said, "Nice to see you, too, little sister."

_You're no sister of mine,_ I thought acidly and I knew she understood by the look I had in my eye. A blazing hate.

"Oh, come now, Skylar," she said still calm and fully aware of all of the other werewolves looking at us, "I just wanted to come down and have a little chat."

I growled at her once more, but she didn't seem bothered in the least.

"I know that you would never kill me, Skye," she said relaxed, "You're still attached."

I winced slightly at the truth of her words, but continued to bear my teeth at her as she continued, "You know, I was thinking about bringing Freya over. For a little girl time, what do you think?"

That did it and I found myself growling at her again.

_Is it another bloodsucker?_ Embry asked.

_I'll tell you later._ I responded to him.

"She _is_ the reason you're still alive, if I recall," Aria said looking at the gun in her hand.

_I'm phasing back,_ That was my last thought to the wolves before I turned back. Thankfully, my warning had readied them all and they all concentrated on Aria. Although, I saw Embry looking away a little too late and knew he'd seen me, but I was a little busy at the moment.

"Nice to see you in the flesh," Aria said as she leaned her back on a tree.

"I'm afraid it's hard for me to say the same," I said clenching my fists at my sides, "I thought I already told you once, that I didn't want you around; Last night!"

"Oops," she said looking innocent, "It must've slipped my mind."

"Funny, you would think that I could make a clear statement through to you when I had almost ripped your arm off. I was prepared to go for your throat next." I added on.

"But you didn't. Did you?"

I internally winced knowing she was right. I hated her so much, but still couldn't find the heart to end her existence. Although, Joham was a different story.

"I'm sure I'll be able to live with myself further," I replied coolly.

"What? For that worthless little mongrel?" Aria smiled darkly at me and I glared at her.

"I have my reasons and they're none of your business," I said venomously.

She pouted in mock disappointment, "You don't want to share anything with your older sister."

"I _had_ an older brother, there was no one else besides him!" I snapped at her, "And he could've been an amazing werewolf just like his father, if you or that sorry excuse of a human-bloodsucking monster had never showed up!"

"Your 'brother' would've killed you eventually, anyway," she mused running her hand through her hair.

I saw the wolves crouching slightly as if they expected me to pounce and tear her head off. But I just stood there looking to the ground, feeling stung by the possibility of her claim.

"It wouldn't have mattered if he killed me," I muttered, making the furry ears around us twitch, checking to see if they'd heard me wrong. Ignoring them I continued, "It's only to be expected. I killed his mother so he kills me. It's only fair.

"Joham had killed Andrew, so it's only fair I have him reduced to a pile of ashes. And after that, I'm pretty sure you and Freya will want to hunt me down as well."

"Have it all figured out do you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing down at me in the slightest.

"You shouldn't act like you don't. It makes you seem unintelligent to enemies," said flatly.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"I've had enough of this," I said preparing to phase back, "You're a waste of all of our time. Just leave."

Before I was able to phase, I heard the sound of gunfire and whipped my head back to see a gun in her hand and that she'd fired at my arm. But being half-vampire and all, there was nothing there. The bullet had just bounced off of my skin.

"Being unreasonable, are we?" I asked her suspiciously.

She smiled a cold smile at me and lowered the smoking gun, then whispered, "Don't worry, Freya and I will come back to play. Soon."

With that, she sprinted off into the forest, while I just stood there with clenched fists.

**End of Chapter 14…nope still got nothing…oh wait, yeah I do. REVIEW you idiots!**


	15. What I'd Done

**Chapter 15 is here! Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Here is a special thank you shout out to all those great reviewers out there! Thank you to:**

**TheAngryPrincess13  
****lildevil969  
****OECD  
****SilverAngel1234  
****rainbow kevin  
****Soccergirl0388  
****hinamori10  
****I Am Switzerland101  
****first-2-fall-last-2-know  
****fizz3221  
****Moonlight Party  
****vampiresweets  
****Obsessedfan13  
****marblememo  
****Alexa-lovesick-vampire  
****iggydblind  
****Hz  
****flamanipulator  
****MissDott  
****Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen **

Skye's POV

I don't know how long I just stood there, but I felt myself coming back to reality when Sam barked in my direction and I had phased before I knew it.

_You okay?_ Embry asked me and I nodded my head and with that we went to check on Collin and Brady who came walking to us.

_We're fine,_ Collin said as we turned to him then and we all turned over to Brady who had a mat of dried blood on his side.

_I'm alright,_ he insisted and with that we all ran back to the beach where everyone else was waiting for us.

In the forest, the boys all phased back as I ran to where Seth was.

_Well, that was…_ he started to say, but then trailed off.

_Strange? _I suggested and he barked a bit of a nervous laugh.

_I'll have to get back to the car to get my clothes,_ I told him and he pointed his nose to where the others were emerging from and I raced off to the car.

When I phased back, I kept myself low, so no one could see me and I tossed my clothes on quickly. With the help of my speed, I got back to the others in no time and I smiled when I saw that Seth had phased back as well.

He came over and kissed me briefly and we went over to where the bonfire was still glowing brightly and everyone was sitting.

"It could've been worse," Quil said and everyone looked at him weirdly, until I said, "Much worse."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked and I sighed as I leaned my head on Seth's arm, "If Freya _had_ come, things would've been more serious."

"Who is she?" Leah asked and I could see everyone looking at me eagerly.

"She's another half-vampire like Aria and me," I answered and everyone nodded at me in understanding of how things could've been worse.

"So, she _is _another bloodsucker!" Embry said and I raised my eyebrows when I saw him.

"Did Aria punch you or something?" I asked, seeing a deep purple and blue bruise on his cheek.

Everyone seemed to forget our previous conversation and laughed where as Embry glared at Seth. I looked up to his face and he shrugged, "He saw you without any clothes on. I deserved some form of revenge."

I flushed remembering that Embry _had_ seen me and looked down at me hands.

"I _am_ sorry about that," Embry told me. It was embarrassing, but accidents happen, right?

"No, no. It's uh, fine, really," I insisted to him. But felt my face getting hotter and I leaned closer to Seth's side and heard him chuckle and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Skye," I looked to my left to see Sam looking into the fire with a serious face and then he looked up to my face, "Back where Aria and you had talked to each other, did I hear you say the name Joham?"

The fire crackled as if sensing the now tense atmosphere. "Yes, I did," I answered him a bit cautiously, "Why do you ask?"

I felt Seth stiffen for an instant at my side and I looked up to him, stunned. His gaze was locked with the fire's glow and I looked back to Sam, questioning him with my eyes.

"A couple of years back," Sam began, "the Volturi had come to Forks when they heard the existence of Renesmee. They came here to end her existence, since they thought she was an immortal child. But we managed to stop them when Alice came with an alibi, Nahuel. He and his aunt, Huilen, came and told us several things about half vampires. He also-"

"Mentioned his father's name was Joham," I finished for him, "And now you're wondering about my past with him."

Sam nodded at me and I continued, "I've never met Nahuel or Huilen. I've known their existence for some time, but I doubt he knows about me. Did he mention anything about Aria or Freya?"

Sam nodded and answered calmly, "He mentioned he had two sisters who stayed with Joham and he also mentioned a sister who followed Huilen and himself."

I knitted my eyebrows and looked to the fire, "I've never heard of another half-vampire living with Nahuel. I had only heard of him once from Joham. My past is…complicated." I raised my head to look at everyone here and then to Seth. He was looking down at me now and his eyes were filled with the same kind of love I always believed to be a fairy tale.

I sighed once and whispered to so lowly he was the only one who could've heard me, "I promised I'd tell you this morning and now I am."

I looked to everyone else and saw eagerness in their faces and, after another sigh, I began to tell them about how I had came to be, how I'd killed my mother, how my brother was murdered and then stopped for a moment.

"Whoa," Jared said as he held Kim closer to his body and I saw a single tear stream down her cheek.

Seth's arms encircled my body and I looked down to see I'd ended up on his lap. Not minding this at all, I leaned my head on his chest and continued to the next part of my tale: My escape.

"After Joham had brought me to stay with him along with Aria and Freya, I'd become desperate to end my life and join my mother and Andrew. When three days had passed Joham grew impatient of my behavior and he had Freya use her gift on me."

I paused for a second when Seth had sucked in a sharp breath and moved on, "She was born with the ability to make people content, but not in the sense where they are happy. No, she was able to make someone actually keep the need to go on living their lives to the fullest. But where as she had the choice to give she also had the same choice to take away. She came to me and gave me back my will to live, but there was nothing she could do to end my misery."

I paused again and looked in Embry's direction, "That is why she's so dangerous. Looking back on how much I'd wanted to die before, I can imagine how bad it would be the other way around."

With that I continued, "Years passed after that and during all of that time I continued to resist to hunt the way Joham, Aria and Freya did. As they went on to feast on the blood of human's, I kept my distance from them and lived on what human food was back then. Joham disapproved my ways of surviving and eventually grew angry with me. He insisted how humans were lowly and stupid little creatures, but I didn't care about his claims and always ignored him.

"One day I went off on my own and found myself at the bank of a river. Being a bit careless I hadn't smelled anyone else nearby until I actually looked. There I saw a human girl gathering water in a basin. She noticed me, too and greeted me. She told me her name was Kida and I told her mine, as well. We grew fond of each other and always went to the river to talk and what surprised me was when I actually began to laugh again. But then, one afternoon she came crying and when I asked her what had happened she told me her grandmother had just passed away. I comforted her, until the sun had set and it was time for her to leave."

I paused once again and breathed in slowly through my mouth and went on, "That night, I went back to the spot where Joham and the others were supposed to be, but found no one there. Soon I could smell the scent of blood in the air and knew they were probably hunting somewhere nearby. So I waited for them to return, but when I heard someone approaching it wasn't any of them. It was a human. It was Kida.

"Her clothes were torn and she had several cuts on her body along with a couple of burns. When she saw me and flung herself into my arms and began to sob, 'They're gone! My mother, my father, my brothers and sisters are all dead!'" I repeated her words the exact same way she'd said them that day. "But before I could even tell her it was going to be alright or that she was safe now, Freya came out of the trees and looked at me disapprovingly and asked, 'Are you even going to eat her?'"

Immediately, after she'd spoken those words, Kida's sobs had ceased and she looked at me in terror. It didn't take her long to put it together and she stepped away from me. She began to say over and over, 'You're one of them! You're one of THEM!' I wanted to yell right back at her and say that I was different, but I wasn't sure. It was true I didn't drink any blood, but I was still part vampire, I was still an immortal being who couldn't die of age like normal humans could. So I found myself tongue-tied before my human friend and then came the worst part.

"I'd been so distracted by Kida's cries that I couldn't see what Freya had been doing and in half a second, Freya's teeth had been on Kida's throat and I could hear the blood leaving her poor human vessel. I watched in absolute horror as my friend died right before my eyes and I'll never forget her last words to me, 'I thought you were my friend.'

"That did it. That was all I could take in my already shattered life. and before I knew it I felt a fire spreading inside of me, followed by an explosion. There was nothing in my vision but a blood red color that blinded me from everything that was really there. I could feel my body trembling on the outside and on the inside. Then, I began to run. I didn't know which way I was going or where. Adrenaline rushed throughout my form and I was finally able to hear when I heard the cries of the frightened villagers who Aria lived near.

I paused there and decided it would've been for the best to simply tell this part another time, "After I fully came back to my senses, I looked around myself and I regretted looking right at that instant. All around me were the remains of homes that I'd broken down into rubble. Some of the earth around was even dug up in random places and the whole place was just a mess. But the worst of all was that no one would've paid any attention to the buildings or the grounds, since they were all covered up in two things: Dead bodies and the blood that had once been within them."

I shuddered at the memory of seeing what I'd done and felt Seth bury his face in my hair and whisper, "I think that's enough for tonight."

Everyone who did hear him nodded their heads in agreement and looked back to me. I bit my lip to hold back the tears and sobs and while I was able to keep back the sobs a single tear fell from my eye and slid down my cheek. Just before I could wipe it away, Seth caught it with his lips and then he moved from my cheek to my lips. I kissed him back desperately needing him. I lifted my hands and knotted them in his hair where as he held my waist with one hand and the back of my neck with the other.

We were interrupted when we heard someone clear his throat and several snickers following afterwards.

Instead of feeling embarrassed this time, I felt rather annoyed with all of them laughing at us. I sighed let our lips part and laughed once when I saw Seth pout.

"I wasn't done," he protested, but he lowered his hand from my neck to hold me by my waist and I lowered mine to the back of his neck.

"What about our audience?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at them.

"Who cares about them?" he asked back ignoring the few "Heys" coming from around the fire.

I let my misery go (for now) and smiled at Seth's childishness. The way he always managed to bounce back from bad times amazed me and it always made me smile.

"Alrighty then," Leah said getting to her feet, "If that's all for tonight I'm going home. I'm beat."

"Aren't you on patrol tonight?" Paul asked her, but she just kept walking and said, "My alpha's not here, so I'm going to bed and staying there until he drags me out by my feet."

"He'll know you're asleep," Seth said, "You snore like a cow."

We all burst out laughing at his comment. The only ones who stayed quiet were Billy, Old Quil, Sue, Emily and Sam.

Leah ignored her brother's comment and continued to walk to where the cars were and then Sue stood up as well, "I hope she doesn't expect me to walk home." she said and she looked at Seth expectantly.

"Aw, mom," he groaned as I slid off his lap, but he didn't loosen his arms from my waist, "This is so unfair," he complained.

"You're lucky, you're not grounded for skipping school and not coming home, young man," she scolded and everyone around was both snickering and getting up to leave.

"It's only another night, love," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek when he came to look at me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"At least let me drive you home then," he almost begged and I sighed in defeat.

We all got to the car and saw Leah in the front seat drumming her fingers on the steering wheel with the radio on.

"About time," she said when we were all in the car and she drove back to town. We talked a little in the car and I was glad to see that Leah and I were still getting along like before.

She stopped in front of my house and Seth insisted he wanted to at least walk me to the door. So we both got out of the car after he promised Sue he wouldn't step foot into my house.

I unlocked the front door and giggled when I saw Sue looking straight at us, well straight at Seth, if not glaring.

He pulled me in a tight hug and said in my ear, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and with a short kiss I went inside and watched from my front window to see the Clearwater's driving off.

I stepped upstairs and opened the door across my bedroom. I maneuvered past the instruments and tangled wires and made my way beck to my computer and song sheets.

"Back to work,"I said to myself as I started up the computer.

**You know I came with a new game. It's where you click on the button that says 'Review this Story/ Chapter' and leave me a damn review! Also Freya will be showing up soon! Cue the dramatic music! Duh duh DUH!**


	16. A Gift From Me to Him

**Omg! I'm up to Chapter 16! Wooooo!**

Skye's POV

I woke up at the sound of my door bell and opened up my eyes and looked up to see it was one in the afternoon.

I sighed. What else was to be expected when I'd stayed up so late the other night working on my songs?

The doorbell rang again and I got out of bed and went to check myself in the mirror. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and pulled a sweater over my black tank top.

"Coming!" I called out to whoever was at the door (though I had a good clue on who it was). I turned the lock and opened the door to reveal a certain happy werewolf I knew and loved.

He chuckled when he saw me and as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He lifted his hand and let it rest on my cheek and asked in mock parental tone, "Were you up late last night?"

I smiled at him and responded with a nod and a small yawn. He chuckled once again and shook his head at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was up all night working on something."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "And what were you working on?"

I giggled and pressed my lips to his cheek and whispered back, "It's a secret, for now."

"I hate surprises," he practically whined and stepped back so we could see each other's faces while I just barely stifled a laugh.

"Well, you don't get an option in this. Edward had stopped by and picked up your gift, so you wouldn't try and sneak a peek," I said as I saw his eyes swiftly look up the stairs.

He groaned and let his head fall on my shoulder in discouragement. I giggled and brought up my hand to stroke his shaggy hair. After a moment of silence, he picked his head up and looked down at me as his hand came to my cheek and began caressing it.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked me and I smiled up to him, "Whenever you like. It is your present after all and only Edward and I know about it."

"So you decided to tell him and not me?" he asked feigning to be hurt. I shrugged at him, "Edward can read minds, I couldn't do anything to stop his curiosity."

Seeing his mood didn't look any better I leaned up and planted a light kiss on his frowning lips and cooed to him, "Don't worry, love, after you've seen the present Alice suggested we go out for a bit."

He raised his eyebrows for an instant and asked "Who's we?"

To answer that I pointed one finger at myself and lightly tapped his nose with my other. I could tell he was trying to keep the frustration in his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel satisfied at the thought.

"So, is it a date?" I asked him and he finally caved in and smiled at me. I smiled widely back to him and I would've made it even bigger (if it had been possible) but my lips seemed to find themselves busy when Seth lowered his head to my head level and kissed me deeply.

As usual we separated too soon and were gasping for air. He cracked me another one of his breathtaking smiles and I smiled back and said, "I guess I should go up and get ready."

"And I'll be right here," he promised and with one more kiss I dashed up the stairs and into my room. Shuffling through my closet I searched for something to wear and ended up with a white shirt with a black short-sleeved sweatshirt, blue faded jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

I took these with me to the bathroom and put them on after a quick shower and hurriedly blew dry and brushed my long brown hair and brushing my teeth. I placed a wide black headband over my hair and with my shoes on I stepped down the stairs.

Seth turned his head from the television screen and smiled when he saw me and I gladly returned it to him. He got up and pulled me into his embrace and placed his lips on my temple.

"You look great," he said as he took a step back so he could see me again.

I blushed at his compliment and said, "Thanks."

"So are we going to be walking to that Cullens' house?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's how I got here."

"Are we going to be children and race each other again?" I teased and saw Seth smile and open up the front door for me, "I'd like a little 'us' time," he said as I stepped up and took his hand in mine as we walked out.

"You know, it'll take forever to get to Forks by walking," I said as-a-matter-of-factly as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Hmmm, good point," he said pretending to think for an instant and then he looked to the forest and grinned. I raised my eyebrows at him in suspicion and within a blink of an eye he had thrown me over his shoulder and was lugging me into the depths of the forest.

I shrieked and playfully kicked and pounded my fists at him, until he finally stopped and placed me on my feet.

I huffed, but couldn't keep my serious face when I stared up to his child-like eyes and just had to laugh, "Very funny, love."

He simply shrugged and looked at me in innocence and said, "You gave me an idea." And with that, he began to take off his shirt and before I could ask him what in the world he was doing he was sliding off his jeans. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands and felt my face blush in thirteen different shades of red.

I heard him chuckle and then felt his warm, gentle lips brush against mine for a brief second. Then, they were gone and were replaced with something wet and sloppy.

I took my hands away from my face just in time to see a sandy wolf lick my face. I squealed in both surprise and humor, "Seth!"

He barked in response and wagged his tail. I got the message and after getting all of the slobber off of my face I warned him not to look and disappeared into another grove of trees to take off my clothes and phase.

I heard a twig snap at where Seth was supposed to be waiting and phased quickly, just in time to catch an image of myself taking my shirt off in Seth's mind.

_Seth! _I shrieked from my mind to his and he sent in a wave of apologies from his mind. None of them were words; they were a train of thoughts containing guilt and fear that I wasn't going to forgive him for this.

_Just promise me you won't do it again. _I scolded him lightly and his thoughts came to a stop.

_No guarantees._ He half-warned half-muttered to me. I shook my big furry head at him. Boys were so strange. One minute their being sweet, the next they're being little perverts.

_I'm seventeen! We're all this way! _He said, trying to defend himself.

I mentally giggled at him and stepped to him to nudge him with my nose. _I guess I've heard worse. _

Relief was now going on through him and he brought out a big wolfy grin and I returned it to him the best I could. I bent my head down to scoop up my bundle of clothes and came back up to meet his eyes. Which were now filled with determination.

_I'll have you know, _he thought to me, _I was practicing last night with Leah. I'm faster than before._

_We'll see, _I challenged back at him and we were off.

We had to move around from side to side to not knock down any trees or bump into boulders as we ran. I saw that Seth I had in fat gotten faster, but he still wasn't fast enough to catch up to me.

We sprinted for minutes and didn't even bother to slow down as we entered the trees of Forks and began to smell the overly sweet scent of the vampires.

I stopped when we were a few meters from the Cullens' home to phase back and catching my train of thought Seth stopped a bit behind me to get his clothes on.

After changing back into my clothes, I looked behind me to see Seth coming out of the bushes right after. I felt suspicion welling in, but it was suddenly removed when I saw Seth grin at me. He was impossible to let down, wasn't he?

He came and wove our hands together and pecked me once on my lips. With that, we walked over to the front of the Cullens' home and saw Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Alice waiting outside for us.

"Skye!" Nessie called excitedly as she gracefully came over and took my hand in her smaller one.

I bent down and picked her up to cradle her in my arms and she smiled at me revealing all of her perfect, shining teeth and cute little dimples.

"It's nice to see you, too, Nessie," I practically cooed to her. Even if she was one of my kind, it was still hard not to find her irresistible.

"Hello, Seth," Edward said pleasantly extending a fist to him.

Seth walked over with me tagging along and smacked his fist and looked to him in mock disappointment, "Some friend. You let my girlfriend keep a secret from me."

We all laughed at Seth's words and Edward responded looking satisfied, "A surprise is good every once in a while. At least you don't pout for days and refuse to talk to your mate during that time like a certain someone I kno-"

"Okay!" Bella said, interrupting her husband, "Let's all go in, shall we?"

We all refrained from laughing, but Edward let out a crooked smile and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist as they went in before the rest of us.

"This is gonna be great!" Alice said in excitement before dashing into the house as well.

Seth and I followed her in with Nessie still in my arms and I smiled to see everything had been set.

Edward had brought out the amps from his old room and they were now set nicely in the living room, near the TV. I looked to Seth to see if he'd figured it out yet, but he still looked clueless to what was going on.

Nessie hopped out of my arms and ran into the kitchen. I took a sniff and could smell Jacob was in there grabbing a snack, no doubt. I took Seth's hand in both of mine and led him to the couch.

"Ready for the surprise?" Alice sang and he nodded and breathed out, "Finally."

She brought out the remote and pressed play and the song started.

_**Angel In My Heart  
**__**By Jump 5**_

_I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul  
__Like some familiar melody  
__A hidden chapter from a story that's untold  
__I got a feeling  
I got a feeling  
__I could believe it  
__There is an angel in my heart  
__Feels like I'm guided by  
__A candle in the dark  
__It's taken all this time  
__To finally find out what I could never see  
__You were there for me  
__Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
__An angel in my heart  
__You were the friend  
__You were the one I could confide to  
__You gave me strength that I could never find  
__Deep emotions that I've always been denying  
__I got a feeling  
__I got a feeling  
__Its so close now it's you that I'm feeling  
__There is an angel in my heart  
__Feels like I'm guided by  
__A candle in the dark  
__It's taken all this time  
__To finally find out what I could never see  
__You were there for me  
__Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
__An angel in my heart  
__Finally found what I've been searching for  
__It was right before my eyes  
__Oh oh oh  
__You were my angel  
__I know you'll always be there  
__You are my one and only angel  
__To finally find out what I could never see  
__You were there for me  
__Now there is no doubt that that there will always be  
__An angel in my heart  
__Feels like I'm guided by  
__A candle in the dark  
__To finally find out what I could never see  
__You were there for me  
__Now there is no doubt that that there will always be  
__An angel in my heart_

The song ended and I looked to everyone in the room for opinions. The Cullens all seemed to like it. I looked to where Nessie and Jacob had come out during the middle of the song and Nessie smiled to me where as Jacob gave me a thumbs up.

Rather cautiously, I looked to back up to see Seth's face. I hoped he liked it. Every single word of the song was true. He had found me when no one was looking. He knew my past now and was still with me and I truly loved him for it.

I finally looked up to see Seth was looking down at me all along. His eyes filled with the same love and compassion I always saw in them. He brought his hand to my cheek and caressed it then said, "I gotta say. That has to be the best surprise anyone's ever given me."

"You like it? Really?" I asked feeling anxious to know if he was just being sweet intentionally.

He lowered his head and right before he kissed me he whispered, "Really."

I melted in the kiss, like I always did and felt his other hand holding onto my waist.

We separated when someone cleared their throat and saw it had been Alice who had her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay, now Seth you stay here and wait, while we help Skye get ready." Before either one of us to protest she'd grabbed me by the arm and was lugging me up the stairs.

"Alice…"I groaned when we were back in her room for the second time. I saw the bathroom door was open and could see she had everything set for her new victim: Me!

Even though he was downstairs, I could still here Edward chuckle from my mental comment and I popped a picture of myself glaring in my mind just for him. Which caused for another round of chuckles.

Bella and Rosalie came in as well and as Rose went to help Alice in the closet, Bella looked at me with sympathy.

I suddenly felt a new round of sympathy for Bella. She probably went through this a lot more than I did. They were family after all.

"Alright let's try this!" I heard Alice chime from the inside of the closet.

Only God knew what I'd gotten myself into.

Seth's POV

I heard Edward laugh _again_ at another one of Skye's mental complaints no doubt.

I sighed and slouched back into the couch, until Esme came and handed me the remote.

"You could try listening to it again. It sounds even better the second time," she said trying to get my mind on other things.

"You guys heard it before we got here?" I asked eyeing the play button.

"Yes, and I think it's quite impressive for only a few hours of work," Edward commented and I nodded in agreement. She was such an amazing, hard-working girl. I couldn't have asked for a better imprint.

I pressed play on the remote to listen to the song once more and smiled when it started.

My smile widened when the song ended, but at the same time felt a slight twinge of irritation.

Both Jasper and Edward looked at me weirdly. Emmett looked at us in confusion and so did Nessie, Jake and Carlisle and Esme. I shook my head and complained, "It's like she's taking all of the words out of my mouth."

The guys all chuckled at my reaction to Skye's songs and despite the fact that it was like she was stealing my words, I was loving every minute of this music.

I sighed and laid my head back on the edge of the couch with me head hanging off. I couldn't believe she'd spent all of this time making all this for _me_. Edward stepped up and took the CD out of the player, put it in a plastic case and handed it to me.

I took it and stared at it for a few seconds, thinking of how much work she must've put into this. I looked up the stairs and was ready to sulk for my poor Skye being tortured by the little Alice pixie.

Edward chuckled and placed his ice cold hand on my shoulder in reassurance, "I'm sure she'll survive."

"You sure don't talk as much now that you've imprinted. You know that, kid?" I turned to Emmett questioningly. That wasn't true…was it?

"Oh, it is," Edward answered my thoughts once again.

"See?" Emmett pointed out, "Edward never used to answer questions from you're head like that. We'd usually hear from your mouth before Edward could hear it from your head."

I just shrugged at him, "I haven't noticed really."

He just shook his head at me, "No, no. Of course you haven't."

He walked over and after landing on the couch next to me, he swiped the remote from my hands and turned on a random football game.

Jasper lightly chuckled from behind us and Jake and Nessie went to play in the corner. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to get some alone time, no doubt and Edward and Jasper just came and sat down on the other couch.

"This is boring," I grumbled after a few minutes had passed.

"We could try something better…" Emmett said his voice trailing off and his mouth twisting into another one of those very Emmett-like grins we all knew and never loved.

"No," Edward said plainly and he took the remote to flip the channel to yet another sport: Ice Hockey.

"And why not?" Emmett interjected and Jasper shook his head with a knowing look on his face. Great, I was the only clueless one.

"I don't need to answer that for you to know why not," Edward said, still calm.

I was just about to ask what Emmett's idea was when Edward shot me a it's-better-if-you-didn't-know look. But it was too late to stop my mouth. Huh, maybe Emmett was right.

"What could we do?" I asked him and his devilish grin widened.

"We could see what the girls are up to," he waggled his eyebrows as he said this and it made me think back to what I'd done about fifteen minutes ago.

Edward laughed at my thoughts and I glared at him and grumbled, "S'not funny." I could feel a small blush etching on my face, too. Why me?! Edward kept the laughing riot up and soon he was joined by Jasper and Emmett who'd both caught on somehow.

I looked to the corner for some back up from Jake, but it was like him and Nessie were in their own little world and I knew how annoying it felt when someone took away my time with my imprint. So I just left it like that and heaved a sigh of impatience. I wanted Skye with me. And I wanted her now.

"Done!" I heard Alice announce over the laughing vampires.

"Finally!" I said as I threw my head back rather dramatically.

"Can I go now?" I heard Skye's sweet, angelic voice ask Alice. I smiled when I spotted the hint of impatience in it.

"Hold on, let's just fix your hair a bit-" Alice began, but Skye interrupted with a heavy sigh and said, "Alice my hair looks fine! I'm going now whether you like it or not."

"Oh, fine!" Alice huffed and I could see an image of her pouting in my mind and Edward and I both laughed at it.

I heard Skye's light steps coming closer and I looked up to see her coming down the stairs and my breath was swept away. I hope I wasn't drooling.

She blushed when she saw my face go blank and I continued to just stare at her like the idiot I was. Skye had been fitted into a cute navy blue tank top and under it was a clean white shirt that ended at her elbows. I widened my eyes when I saw she had on a denim miniskirt and when I looked back up to see her face I saw that her hair had been arranged into neat waves of brown.

She looked like she was starting to get nervous, so I tried to speak which didn't go so smoothly, "Y-you look g-great, Skye."

She blushed even deeper making her face a cute shade of red and she held her hands behind her back and murmured, "Um, thank you."

I felt myself blushing, too and seeing this was getting us nowhere, Alice decided to jump in, "Well, then you two better leave for your date!" She grabbed Skye's hand and then mine and practically dragged the two of us to the door of the garage and left us there, but not before placing keys for one of the cars into my hand and opening the door to the outside.

I looked down to the keys in my hand and after just shrugging I pressed the button and faced the car that beeped.

I smiled to see it was Edward's silver Volvo that we now had access to. I mentally thanked him and I turned around to see Skye and smiled at her.

"Do you really think I look okay in this?" she asked looking down at the miniskirt and I just chuckled once and placed my hand on her cheek.

"You look perfect," I assured her, "I was just surprised by how…well, amazing you looked when I'd turned to see you."

This made her blush again, but I didn't care I liked it. So I took her hand in mine and led her to the passenger side of the Volvo. I closed the door foe her when she was in and I jogged to other side to jump in. I turned the engine on and we were off.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her and she smiled and took my hand in hers, "Would the beach seem so horrible?"

I smiled and turned my head briefly to peck her on the forehead, "The beach it is, then."

**Woo! That was awesome!!! Now remember to review. Please! It would make me very happy!**


	17. Arrival

**Chapter 17! Give it up for Chapter 17!!!**

Skye's POV

This past month had been the happiest of my entire immortal life. It could've been because I finally fit in somewhere in this god forsaken planet. Or maybe it was just the fact that I'd found the love of my life.

I didn't really know and I didn't really care about what it was. The fact of the matter was I'd never been happier and I was spending all this time to cherish it.

Right now, I was in Seth's room trying to help him with his homework.

"So do you get it now?" I asked after I'd gone over it with him once more. I looked up to meet his eyes and felt it returning.

The tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach was telling me to get closer to him. I could feel myself diving right into his deep dark eyes. I raised my hand without meaning to and placed it on his cheek and let it slide down the side of his neck.

I was able to snap out of it when he chuckled and I quickly withdrew my hand. All the while, telling myself I was hear to teach him Algebra, not flirt.

"I'm glad we found out you could imprint after all," Seth said as he stroked my hair, "It's nice to know you feel the _exact_ same way now."

I sighed and let my head fall on his shoulder and almost smiled when I felt his cheek on mine. It was true, the Cullens and werewolves all wondered if I really had the ability to imprint, so we tried a couple of tests.

Since the wolves always imprinted on people who were all in human form, Edward suggested that I try looking at Seth while he was in his human form. I recalled the only time when we were in that situation with Leah and remembered I was a little too occupied at the time to actually look at him.

I'd never forget the feeling it caused for me or Edward's smug face as I imprinted on Seth.

Everyone had been thrilled to see it had worked and Seth had been no exception. Now, almost everytime he tried to get me to out of any other thought than us, it worked. Which didn't make me too happy.

Another thing we'd discussed with the Cullens was my father. It made me sick to my stomach to call him that. They told me that Joham had two other children I didn't know about. A boy named Nahuel (I'd been surprised to know that Joham had, had a son, but at the same time felt smug that he'd left him) and a girl named Luyu. These two lived with another vampire Huilen who had been Nahuel's mother's sister. Edward had said how they kept in touch and came to visit sometimes.

"_They're also working on feeding on animals like we do." _Edward had informed me when I'd asked.

The three of them were going to visit Forks again and it just so happened to be today! Everyone, including Seth, wanted me to meet him. I got so nervous just thinking of how this was going to turn out.

Seth and I both raised our heads when we heard the door open and it took only one sniff to know it was Leah and…Kane?

We both got up from Seth's bed and exited his room and walked down the stairs to see the two of them sitting on the couch.

Leah looked up to look at us and mouthed the words, 'Go away!'

Seth snickered aloud and Kane turned his head and smiled when he saw us and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Kane," Seth waved one hand at him and we both came into the living room.

"I thought you two said you'd be at Skye's house," Leah said impatiently looking up to her younger brother.

Seth shrugged, "So we ended up studying here, what's the big deal? Wait, were you guys gonna-"

"We were just going to hang out, Seth!" Leah interjected a light blush on her face. I looked down to see Kane looking up to me for some help.

"Um, why don't we just grab our things and go to my house, Seth?" I suggested to him and took his both his hands in mine.

"Thank you," Leah said as I pulled Seth out of the room and up the stairs.

"Geez, what's the deal with her? I thought imprinting would help her, but she's just as snappy as always." Seth muttered as we entered his room and I began gathering all of the textbooks.

"Love, how would you feel if Leah interrupted our alone time?" I asked him and he could see that I had him there.

"Well, she didn't have to come _here_," He said defiantly. I laughed, but accidentally dropped one of the books and managed to catch it when it was an inch away from the floor.

"Here, let me get that," he offered and took a couple from my hands. Even if there wasn't a real need to. I was just as strong as he was if not a bit stronger.

We gathered all of the books and trudged down the stairs. Before I could stop him, Seth had looked back to peep on Leah and Kane. I saw him bite his lip and when we came out to the front of the house, he let out a round of laughter that I'm sure both Leah and Kane could here.

"SETH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" We heard Leah screech from the inside and I felt slightly intimidated when she glared at him through the window. I caught a peek of Kane's face, too and saw that he was a bit uncomfortable to see Leah so angry. But at the same time he was blushing like crazy and I was beginning to get what Seth had seen.

"Thanks a lot, Seth," Kane mumbled as he looked at the two of us. He knew that we could hear him loud and clear. We'd told him all about ourselves and the Cullens a few days ago and he'd taken it surprisingly well.

Seth put on a look of innocence and then we retreated to the woods. After a few steps I laughed lightly and said, "Don't tell me we're going to _walk_ to my house."

"Afraid of a little manual labor are we?" he teased and I rolled my eyes at him as we continued to walk.

"Maybe we should just go to Emily's instead, then," I suggested after a few more steps.

Seth's face lit up and he nodded in agreement. It was obvious the hunger was too much to stand.

After a bit more walking, I noticed Seth picking up the pace in the slightest. Getting the game he was playing at, I sped up as well, and when I started to gain on him, he sped a bit more to get even further ahead.

This continued up until the point we were both running. I was able to get ahead for a few strides, but somehow Seth managed to leap ahead of me!

"Told you I'd been practicing!" Seth called from up ahead. My eyes widened and I tried desperately to catch up to him to push him out of the way, but not fast enough.

WHAM! I heard the sound come out as he collided with the tree that had been in his path and was now on the ground with it's roots in the air.

"Ugh!" Seth grunted as he landed on the grass on his rear end, textbooks scattering all over. I dropped the stack I was carrying and rushed over to see if he was seriously injured in any way.

"Seth!" I called in concern to him as I bent down to look at his face, which he was covering with his left hand, "Seth? Love, are you hurt?"

I felt my heart stop for a split second when I smelled the blood coming from his head and I reached over to remove his hand from his face. After a bit of struggling, I was finally able to get his hand off away from off and I saw blood dripping from a gash on the side of his face.

"It's nothing," he insisted, but I shook my head and gently pressed my hand to where the blood was coming from. He slightly winced from my touch and after a few seconds ticked by I took my hand off from his head to see the wound was gone.

"Told you it was nothing," he grumbled, but I was too concerned to be laughing at his childishness.

I took my sweatshirt off leaving only my t-shirt on and began to clean the blood off of Seth's face.

Not liking this, he took my arm firmly yet gently and looked at me sternly, "Relax, Skye. It's not like I'm dying."

I flinched at the word "dying". I'd had more than once vision of Seth getting killed by Joham and there weren't' any words in the world strong enough to describe the fear.

Seth saw my reaction and pulled me into a warm embrace. My eyes fluttered closed as he held me close to him and his lips on my forehead.

"Sorry," he mumbled and I shook my head as I raised my arms to encircle his waist.

"It's not your-" I was cut off when Seth's lips had come crashing down on mine. His hand placed itself on the back of my neck, while the other was pulling my waist so I was pressed tightly up against him.

Sharing his eagerness I kissed him back, just as hard, and felt weak when his tongue entered the inside of my mouth and I let out a small moan.

We separated after a few moments in Heaven and found ourselves out of breath yet again.

He grinned at me as he touched my cheek and said, "C'mon, let's get to Emily's."

We gathered up all of the books and as we walked to Emily's house I saw Seth speeding up again and look back at me expectantly. I simply rolled my eyes at him and kept my pace the same.

Seeing that he was failing in getting me to race him again, he eventually stopped trying and simply slowed down to join my pace. I barely stifled a giggle when he looked down at me with a cute pout across his lips.

"So immature," I muttered, even though he could hear me.

His pout vanished and it was replaced with another one of his grins, "But that's why you love me," he declared.

This time I didn't hold back and I laughed out loud. When I was done he looked at me looking pleased with himself to have these kinds of affects on me.

We continued to joke around, until we finally arrived at Emily's house and Seth went through the door excitedly.

"Hey, Emily!" he greeted when we came through the door. There wasn't a response, but seeing as there was food cooking in the kitchen, it was obvious she was here.

Seth dumped the textbooks on the floor and went to lie down on the couch. I shook my head at him and placed my stack gently onto the floor and went to sit on the armrest by his head.

He looked up and smiled, "A guy could seriously get use to this kind of view, ya know."

I flushed at his comment, but didn't move. Instead, I started playing with his cropped hair. A few seconds after my hand had slid down to his cheek and I traced small circles on his temple. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of my touch, no doubt.

But we were interrupted when we heard someone clear their throat and we both looked over to see it was Emily smiling at us, fighting a laugh.

We looked over to her innocently and Seth sat up and smiled at her, "Hey, cuz."

"I thought you had a discussion with Sam about calling me that," she teased him and he shrugged in response, "I'm calling my cousin, 'cuz', I don't see anything wrong in that."

"I see being seventeen isn't helping you maturity," Emily sighed, but then her eyes looked hopeful, "Maybe it'll change once you're eighteen."

Then, a thought struck the inside of my brain. Oh my Lord! How could I have forgotten?! Seth's birthday! It was less than a week away now and I still hadn't figured out what in the world I was going to get him!

Seth shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't count on it."

Emily's hopeful glance vanished and she shook her head in dismay, "Maybe, you'll just be a child forever. Just like Emmett."

I laughed at the very thought of Seth becoming Emmett, while Seth frowned.

I'd found out when we had another bonfire party for Kane that that Cullens and the werewolves got along more that I thought they did. Even Paul seemed relaxed around them, which had made me confused and a bit offended.

Reading my mind, Edward came to explain to me that Paul was okay with us vampires and half vampires. He just hated our 'sickly sweet' smell was all and we'd all laughed at this, while Paul had glared at us for the rest of the night.

And of course, I couldn't forget about the little conversation we'd had with the Cullens about the rest of my life story. Although it seemed to make them more sympathetic towards me than being angry that I'd lied to them.

"Would you like something to eat Skye?" Emily's voice brought me back to present and I paused before I answered her, "Oh, um, no thanks."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me in concern, "You okay, Skye?"

I smiled and nodded to him, "I was just thinking about what Emily said about you becoming like Emmett," I told him honestly and he huffed and stuck his tongue out at Emily, who laughed at him.

"You can come into the kitchen and grab some stuff to eat, Seth," Emily said and she headed back for the kitchen.

Looking excited for some food, Seth sprang up and zoomed to the kitchen and then appeared again with a mountain of food. He came to sit next to me on the couch and dug in almost immediately.

"I hope you left some for your brothers," I chuckled at the sight before me. It was always funny to watch a growing werewolf inhale his daily truckload of food.

"'Couwse I ded," he responded back and in doing so spitting food onto the table. I shook my head at him and got up to go get a paper towel and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry," he said after he'd swallowed everything that had presently been in his mouth.

"Didn't Sue or Leah ever teach you that it isn't polite to talk with your mouth full?" I teased. He just shrugged at me and continued to shove more food into his mouth.

After he'd finished all of the food I went into the kitchen to give back the plate, but then saw Emily drop a bowl of eggs and I quickly grabbed it before it could touch the floor.

"Thanks," Emily sighed in relief as I placed the bowl on the counter.

"Would you like some help?" I offered, but she just shook her head and before I could insist she said, "I doubt Seth would actually wait out there all alone in the living room. And I'm not sure if he'd be able to resist all the food here."

I sighed in defeat and walked out with an "Okay". I came out to see a smiling Seth and just when I was about to go to him, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID to see it was Edward and I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted and I saw Seth smile at the name of his vampire best friend.

"Hello, Skye," he greeted back casually, "I called to tell you that Nahuel is expecting you. We'd ."

I widened my eyes at the sound of that, "You told him about me?"

I heard him chuckle and glared at the empty space before and I could hear Seth chuckling as well, which I tried to ignore. "Relax, Skye," Edward told me, "He has the right to know about his long lost sister, don't you think so?"

I huffed in defeat at him and I saw Seth bite his lip to stop himself from laughing any further.

"Alright then, we'll be there in a few minutes," I said.

"Great, we'll be waiting," And with that he hung up and I placed my phone back into my pocket.

"So, we leaving?" Seth asked getting to his feet.

I nodded to him and turned my head to call back to Emily, "We'll see you later, Emily. We're going to go to the Cullens'."

"Alright, have fun," we heard her call back not as loudly and we left the house.

Once the cottage was out of view, Seth suggested we phase to get to the Cullen's house a bit faster _and_ so there wouldn't be as much trouble with him and the nearby trees.

I agreed, while trying to hide my laughter. Honestly, I never thought anyone could be so very…reckless! But of course, I still loved him to the very end. Nothing was ever going to change that.

We had arrived at the Cullens' home in a matter of minutes and we both phased back (separately, of course) and threw our clothes.

"_Rather impressive don't you think?" _I heard Edward's voice from the inside of the house.

"_Very," _I heard a male voice responding to him.

I felt a knot forming in the base of my throat and tried hard to swallow it down. But I felt relief cover me once Seth took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry," he reassured me in a voice low enough for no one to hear, "It'll be fine. And you know, I can always try roughing him up a bit if he gives you any trouble."

I giggled in appreciation and felt a lot better. How such a miracle was brought into my life was such a mystery to me.

We both stepped forward to the front door and when we opened it up, we found all of the Cullens sitting in the living room, including Jacob, with two others in the middle. A boy and girl who both had jet black hair and the boy had light green eyes, while the girl's were a sparkling marine blue.

The girl smiled at me and stood up and came to hold out her hand. I smiled back to her and took her hand in mine, "Um, hello, you must be Luyu."

"And you must be Skye, it's nice to meet you," Luyu responded warmly as the male, who I presumed was her brother, got up as well.

"And I am Nahuel," he said kindly, "I can tell you now, I was quite excited to hear there was someone else who left Joham by their own free will."

I looked at him, confused, now, "I thought you'd lived with your aunt your whole life."

He laughed once and nodded, "I was speaking of my sister."

I looked over to her, shocked, "You ran away from Joham?" I tensed as I recalled all of the torture I had to endure, before I was able to escape.

"Yes," she said a bit cautiously due to my apparent surprise.

I felt Seth nudge me gently with his hand and I blinked several times, then, finally, snapped out of it and gave them all an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's just that I still have trouble recalling my time with him."

"What about Aria and Freya?" Nahuel asked suddenly.

I looked up to meet his gaze and could see he still held some feelings for his sisters. I wondered how long it had been since he last saw them.

"When was the last time you saw them?" I asked mimicking my own thoughts.

This seemed to bring him down a bit and he responded sullenly, "It has been a long time."

I nodded and looked at him with a little guilt for having to break this to him, "I'm sorry, Nahuel, but they aren't as innocent as they were back when you knew them. They don't just follow him around anymore, they think just like he does, as well."

Nahuel didn't look surprised, but he did look discouraged, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Luyu took his hand in comfort and said, "But it did happen, brother. And now we will have to meet our other sister in combat."

Nahuel flinched at the word combat, but nodded. He looked back at me, but then averted his eyes to Seth and smiled a bit.

"So, I heard you imprinted on our newest sister, Seth." he said calmly, but behind this I could see he actually meant, 'Don't you dare hurt her.'

"You bet," Seth responded as he smiled down at me, "And I couldn't have asked for a better girl."

I giggled at his statement and felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist.

"Actually, there is something of grave importance that we came here to talk to you about, Skylar." Nahuel said, his expression going from amused to serious.

"What is it?" I asked a bit cautiously.

"Joham is coming."

**Dun, dun, DUN!!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been caught in some family issues. I can't wait for college… Anywho plz keep reviewing I'm hoping to have at least 100 reviews when this story is complete.**


	18. First Arguement

**OMG!!! What will happen?! Hurry up! Read and find out!**

Skye's POV

I froze as the very words escaped from Nahuel's lips. How could this be happening?! No! No, this couldn't be happening! Not now! Not with Seth here! Anyone, but Seth!

I didn't realize I was shaking, until I saw the room vibrating and realized it was me. I felt cold and fought back the tears that stung at the back of my eyes.

"Shhh, Skye. It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Seth cooed down to me. I bit my lip as a single tear streaked down my cheek. I twirled around and flung my arms around Seth's neck as I pressed my face in the crook of his neck.

His arms crushed me to his warm body and I, once again, felt grateful that I had found him. This perfect piece of my world that I didn't know existed up until a few weeks ago.

I felt annoyed when I heard Edward cough a couple of times. Probably, asking me in a nice way to stop describing his best werewolf friend in such a gooey, lovey-dovey way.

"Sorry," I muttered as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's alright," he chuckled once, "I've seen a lot worse from a lot of others in this house."

"Well, none of us like it when you look," Rosalie snarled at him with a dirty look in her eyes.

"It's hard to ignore when you two are practically shouting it out to me," Edward defended.

"Um," Luyu interrupted and we all looked back to her, "Sorry to cut in, but I think we were just talking about something kind of important."

"But why is Joham coming here?" I asked recalling our previous conversation.

"We aren't sure," Luyu said thoughtfully, "But it's probably because he heard you were here."

"And he sent Aria to scout ahead to see how I was doing," I added thoughtfully.

"Why does he keep coming after you, though?" Seth asked annoyed and angry, then facing Nahuel and Luyu, "He leaves you two alone."

"That's because Skye isn't like the rest of us," Nahuel said, "She's capable of more then any of us are and Joham wants to keep her no matter what."

"What?" Seth asked getting angry, "What can she do that's making him want to come here to get her?"

I stopped Nahuel from answering this one and looked at Seth as I answered his question, "It's not that he's really interested in my gift. He's just fascinated by the progression I was making when I was still so young. How I was able to bend my gift so much more easily than my sisters."

He looked at me in confusion now and asked, "What do you mean by bending your gift?"

I looked back to Nahuel and Luyu, "Did you ever explain this thoroughly to them? About us and what we are really capable of?"

"It never really came up," Luyu shrugged, "The only thing that they were concerned about was how Nessie would mature, how long it would take, what her diet consisted of and things like that."

I looked to Edward skeptically, "You wondered about all of these things, but never bothered to ask about her gift?"

"We knew enough about her gift," he said giving me a curious look now, "Why? Is there something special about a half-vampire's gift?"

"Well, it _is_ more of the reason why Joham wants an army of half-vampires," I told him and everyone looked at me in wonder and curiosity. All excluding Nahuel and Luyu who already knew this.

"What's so special about your gifts?" Carlisle asked me, looking fascinated.

Seth led me to the couch where Edward and Bella were with Nessie on Bella's lap, and we sat down as Nahuel and Luyu did next to Carlisle and Esme.

"The way all of this started was when Joham had created the first half-vampire. She was a girl he had named Sayen. She had the gift of what people know as a siren. Her sweet voice lured all kinds of beings to her. Even animals and other vampires couldn't resist her.

"As she matured she found herself able to bend her gift more to her will. She could send out her voice up to a distance of ten miles around her and lure in only human men or she could use her gift to persuade them into doing almost anything.

"Joham used her to gain many things and when a few years went by he created a second half-vampire: Freya. When she was born she found herself able to persuade others into dying or living just by looking into their eyes. When she matured she was able to stretch it into a stronger force that forced the will to live to either die or live on.

"They made a deadly combination, but Joham knew they'd never do anything to harm him in any way possible. You have little choices in life when all you have to please is your only father."

I took a deep breath as I passed for a moment to catch myself.

"One day, when they went out to hunt things went quite wrong. Freya had gone to chase a man who's blood smelled a bit more alluring to her, so she ran off a bit further than expected. Joham and Sayen were left close to one another.

"As you all know vampires lose themselves quite a bit when hunting. Unfortunately for Sayen, Joham had been too thirsty to remember that fact. In the end, he had lost himself and ended up killing his first daughter due to his thirst. He drained her of all the blood she had. It caused him to change and not just in the mental sort of way. I mean physical.

"He was able to become stronger somehow and the color of his eyes…"

"Were blue?" I looked over to Seth who was in serious thought, "When Aria visited for the first time she showed Jake, Leah and me an image of Joham. And I remember that he had blue eyes instead of red or black or even gold."

"We've all come to the decision that it's what happens when a vampire feeds on the blood of a half-vampire," Nahuel spoke up.

"And for some reason his eyes have been that way ever since. They won't change back at all." Luyu added on.

"Or it could do with his evil, masochistic mind," I lightly suggested and with that the three of us laughed.

"So, all's we have to is take out one bloodsucker and his two demon kids," Seth said. He made it sound like walk through the park.

"It won't be that easy, Seth," I said to him, "Don't you remember what it was like when Aria came here by herself? How easily she took Collin and Brady down."

Seth winced thinking back to seeing his pack brothers bleeding on the ground.

"And Joham and Freya are even stronger than she is," Nahuel added, "There's something else though."

"Which would be?" Jasper asked.

"What?!" Edward growled, hearing Nahuel's thoughts before he could voice them to the rest of us.

"It's just a thought, but it could be another one of his intentions," Nahuel said barely above a whisper and he looked over to Nessie who was looking back at him curiously.

Bella saw this and immediately reacted, "What does he want with Nessie?!"

"She _is_ another half-vampire," I poked in, catching on with what Nahuel was thinking, "It isn't too surprising that he'd want to have her to himself. Which only gives us all the more reason to try stop him."

"And you're all certain he'll pose as that much of a threat?" Jasper asked us. Leave it to the soldier to be so interested.

"Positive," We both answered at once.

"So we should all meet up again like we did before," Seth suggested, "When the newborns came for Bella and when the Volturi came for Nessie."

"We were already planning that just in case it was necessary," Edward said.

"We'll take on Joham first," Nahuel spoke up before I had the chance to suggest it myself, "We know him better than others do and there won't be any unnecessary casualties."

"By 'we' I hope you mean you, Luyu, Skye _and_ me," Seth said looking over at Nahuel as he draped his arm around my shoulders protectively. I didn't know whether to be flattered or outraged. How could he expect for me to actually let him fight with Joham?!

"Seth, no!" I said firmly, "You have to fight with the pack. It'll be too dangerous for you to be with us at the time."

"There's no way in hell, I'm gonna leave you!" he argued, "What if something happens?"

"That's exactly why I don't want you to be there! Joham could _kill _you! I can fight for myself, Seth! I'm not as weak as you think!"

"I never said you were weak and I just want to be there to protect you! Why are you being so stubborn about it?!"

"It's for your own safety, Seth! I'm doing this because I care about you!"

"And I'm doing this because I care about _you_!"

At this point we'd both risen from the couch and we were glaring at each other. All the while screaming about this ridiculous topic.

"This is ridiculous!" I said, voicing my thoughts, "The whole point of this is to kill Joham, Freya and Aria! I'm not going to argue about this any longer!"

I looked away from him and simply looked away as Nahuel and Luyu told them what they'd need to know. Joham will think twice about it when he finds out they are here.

"But what about Aria and Freya?" Edward's thoughtful voice came in to try and make sure our plan was a solid one.

"We'll have to do something about them, as well," I agreed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nahuel flinch at the sound of my words.

"Brother, we don't have a choice," Luyu said trying to comfort him, "They're just as bad as he is now."

"But they used to be so innocent…" Nahuel retorted trying to defend his sisters.

"It doesn't matter if they are innocent or not," I interjected, "They will come after us if we go after Joham either way."

Nahuel looked down to the floor in defeat. He clenched his fists as Luyu whispered comforting words to her brother. I began to go over the disadvantages we would have against Joham, Aria and Freya.

Joham had never been born with a gift, but at the same time he was very practical and intelligent. Taking him down would be a challenge. Not to mention Freya and her gift. She could have improved from the last few decades like Aria had.

When it was all over I fled out the door before Seth could say anything to me. Not really seeing where I was going, I ended up on hitting several trees on the way back to my house. All the while, reminding myself not to hit any humans or animals on the way.

I get to my front door, shoved the door open and slammed it closed. I leaned my back on the nearly shattered wood and growled as I plunged my fist into the wall.

I couldn't believe we'd actually argued about something, so unbelievably stupid. Why couldn't he have just agreed with what I said? This was all to make sure there were no casualties. Or at least anyone, but me. I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted everyone else to be safe. I guess Seth already knew that.

I let out a humorless laugh. He knew me too well. I looked to what I'd made in my wall and sighed about how I was going to have to fix that later.

I ran hand through my hair in frustration and decided to head upstairs to the music room. I closed the door a bit more gently this time and looked over to see the song I hadn't been able to finish yet.

I picked up the lyrics sheet and frowned as I read through it. I let the papers go and let them fall to the floor. I slumped into my wheeled armchair and spun myself around a few times as I stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, I stood up and headed to bathroom. Once I was done and washed my hands. I looked up at my reflection.

"You really know how to make a mess," I told my reflection. I smiled bitterly thinking back when Andrew had still been alive. I'd gotten bored one day and had knocked down a small tree that had been near by.

"_So did the tree do something wrong or were you just mad?" _

Andrew's voice roamed through my mind and I covered my face with one of my hands. His day was getting closer, along with Seth's birthday.

I still had no idea what to get him. I remember he wanted a few more clothes, but that was no way near good enough and I doubt I could get this song finished in time.

I thought for a few minutes, just sitting there with my head in my hands and thought about what would be a suitable present for the one I love more than life itself. It had to be something that he would really appreciate. And what did seventeen year old boys like more than anything else?

I smiled as the idea came to life in my head. I knew _exactly_ what to get him now. I grabbed my credit card from the desk in my bedroom and was about to leave when I heard a knock on my door.

"Skye? Can you open up? Please?" I heard Seth practically beg from the other side of the door.

A tinge of guilt hit me when I heard how upset he sounded. I quickly went to the front door and opened it up. Seth looked to me looking regretful and like he was almost going to cry. I didn't blame him, I felt the same.

"Skye, I'm so sorry, for flipping out like that on you. I won't do it again. Just please don't be mad at me. I promise I'll make it up to you. All I want in return is for you to forgive me…" He babbled on.

I quickly placed my hand gently over his mouth and looked up to him, telling him with my eyes that all was forgiven. He let out a sigh of relief when he got the message and smiled down at me as he closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have no idea how I felt when you just ran out like that," he said trying to avert his eyes from me for a moment to hide the pain they held.

"I'm pretty sure I do," I lightly retorted burying my face in the warmth of his bare chest.

"Right," he lightly chuckled and kissed my hair, then came down to meet my lips. All of a sudden, he tore his lips from mine and trailed hot slow kisses down my throat before I could ask what he was doing. An electric current ran through me when his hands began to make a journey of their own.

"Seth, not here," I struggled to keep myself under control.

"It's almost my birthday," he said between kisses, "Don't I get any special treatment?"

I let out a shaky breath when I felt his hand reach up from under the bottom of my shirt and caress the small of my back.

I mustered up all of the reasoning I had in me and pushed him gently away. We found ourselves both breathing hard from what almost happened.

Seth groaned and leaned back on the front door, "This is so unfair!"

I looked at him and shook my head with a smile, "You could at least do your mother a favor and stay innocent until you graduate high school."

"So, after I graduate…" he looked over at me with a smile and wagged his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hope you know," he began after a small moment of silence, in a casual tone, "I'm planning on moving in here once I'm out of school."

I couldn't say I hadn't seen that coming, so I simply shrugged, "I don't see why not. Waking up in the morning to see you does sound nice."

"Good. 'Cause my mom already gave in to my pleading and begging."

I laughed and he did, too. But that stopped when he turned and found my newest addition to my wall. He looked at me and lifted on eyebrow.

"Well, it seemed better than phasing and destroying my whole living room _and _having my neighbors spotting a freakishly huge wolf running out of my house," I defended.

Seth pondered over that for a second and said, "Yeah, well I hope you know a good carpenter to fill this baby up."

"I'm pretty sure I can do it myself," I said as I took a seat on the sofa.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seth announced to the non-existing audience with rolled up magazine right under his chin, that seemed to pop out of nowhere, "Here she is! Skylar Ford! She can change her form as she pleases, disguise her scent, phase into a werewolf, get perfect grades, make any model cry in envy and now she can fix wholes in her wall! Is there anything you can't do?"

He held the magazine towards me and I leaned over to say, "Actually, I have trouble keeping my boyfriend under control and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, what's this boyfriend of yours like?" he said keeping up the announcer's voice.

"He's tall, handsome, a good kisser and he has the most beautiful black eyes I've ever seen," I gushed, "And did I mention he's sexy?" I said with a hint of lust in my eyes.

"Really?" he asked seeming pleased with my answer. "Well, I'm afraid we have to leave now folks. But tune in next week for the next episode of 'Who's that hot dame?'" I laughed as he took a bow and dropped the magazine. He slumped onto the sofa right next to me and laughed with me.

"I think I see I bright future for myself right there. Don't you think?" he asked.

"That would depend. Am I the only girl you can talk about?" I asked him.

He put on a thoughtful look and said, "Are there any other girls I could possibly talk about?"

"I dunno. You could always ask the pack," I suggested and Seth shook his head.

"I'd rather not get the guys thinking about their imprints. That always comes along with…unwanted scenes." He shuddered.

I laughed at this and this got me wondering on something that would have to do as a future question for the entire pack.

This was the life. Just staying here and laughing with the man I loved. But I couldn't help but think back to what Nahuel had said earlier today:

_Joham is coming._

**I CRAVES REVIEWS!!!**


	19. Warning

**Here it comes!!!**

Skye's POV

It's been days, since Nahuel told us about Joham coming to here to find me. But he hadn't shown up at all. It was frustrating to wait for him to come here where all of our loved ones were, but we didn't have much of a choice and it was the safest bet.

Right now, Seth and I were working on our English project. A collage we were supposed to make that represented the story of Romeo and Juliet. At first, Seth suggested we simply cut and paste pictures of Edward and Bella, since their love had been pretty complex. But Edward had caught it in Seth's mind and gladly pointed out the fact where he and Bella A) had a daughter B) Were vampires and C) Bella was way better looking than Juliet.

That had been a funny time at their house, so instead we picked pictures that represented other things in the story. So far we had pictures of flowers, a vile of poison, a dagger and a cemetery.

"This. Sucks. Alot." Seth said as he rested his head on the edge of my bed.

"It's not that bad. Considering other projects I've been assigned, you shouldn't be complaining," I told him.

He brought his head up to look at me and responded knowingly, "Well, you've been doing this crap a lot longer than I have."

"I was a beginner at high school at one point too, Seth. I didn't really get the hang of it until my fourth year."

"Ugh, repeating high school sounds like hell," he muttered.

"Yes, it is. But if I never chose that life style I probably would've never met you."

He considered this for a moment and grinned, "I guess school does have some benefits then."

He leaned over and placed his hand on my cheek and traced my lips with his thumb.

"Actually, now that I've been reminded of how much I love you, I have something I need to show you," I got up and headed downstairs.

"Well, I'm glad I freshened up your memory," he joked as he followed me.

I shook my head at him as I headed for the garage. I opened the door and turned on the lights to show what was lying there.

Seth poked his head in still curious, but it was quickly replaced by a surprised grin when he saw the shining black 2009 Volvo S80 sitting in the middle of the damp little space.

"Whoa…" he said with raised eyebrows and a smile. He came in and ran a finger across the sleek pain job. Then, he turned to me and smirked, "I hope you don't plan on driving this thing alone. You could catch other guys' eyes."

I giggled and took the keys off of the stand near the door and unlocked the car with the press of a button. Seth opened up the driver's seat and got in and looked at me through the rearview mirror expectantly. I smiled and walked to the passenger's seat and got in as well.

"I'm glad you like it," I said as he placed his hands on the steering wheel, "Because starting from now on, it's yours."

I was so happy I had the keys in my hand, since I heard Seth's foot drop onto the gas pedal with a _thud_ and his jaw dropped when he faced me again. After a few moments of silence, I grew tired of his blank face and lifted his chin, which caused fro his teeth to clack together.

He blinked a few times and looked at me with still widened eyes and he slowly asked me in disbelief, "You're giving me a _car_?"

I nodded at him and said, "Happy birthday, Seth!" But frowned when he shook his head and said, "No way. No freakin' way are you giving me a _car_."

"Please? For me?" I said poking out my lower lip and looking him with pleading eyes.

Seth simply stared for a few minutes, trying to fight the urge to give up. But then he dropped his head and heaved out a sigh, "Alright, alright, you win. I'll take the car."

I felt the corners of my mouth lift up and I threw my arms around him eagerly and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back lovingly and wound his hand in my hair where as I slid my hand down his chest. Our lips moved in perfect synch and we separated after what seemed like forever.

"I love you," I reminded him as his hand traced small circles on my back.

"Love you, too," he responded smiling his Seth-like grin, "So, shall we go?"

I released him and dropped the keys in his large tan hand. His smile grew when the engine came to life and I used the hand switch to open up the garage door.

As we drove off, it started to get a bit quiet, so I began looking around for some decent music. My search came to an end when I heard the beginning of Waiting.

_**Waiting**_

_**By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_Whoa oh oh oh  
Feeling sorrow  
for all the things you had to steal and borrow.  
Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
relapse and then collapse into yourself once more.  
Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

My lips were moving with the words at this point and when I turned to look at Seth his fingers were lightly tapping on the steering wheel and his eyes reverted back to me ever now and then.

_  
Void I can't fill.  
The doctor tells me to relax and stand still  
Ah, Prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger.  
Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor  
Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
Again, into the day, again  
Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.  
Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.  
Into the day.  
_

When the song was done Seth turned off the radio and smiled sweetly at me, "You sound even better when you're happy."

At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then realized that I had been singing aloud when the song had been playing. I felt my face turning bright red and I looked down at my hands on my lap. I heard Seth chuckle and felt one of his hands place itself comfortingly on my shoulder.

I slowly raised my head and looked to see he was still smiling, but unfortunately he had to keep his eyes on the road due to so many other cars around us.

"So where should we go?" he asked as we drove through a green light.

"Hmm, how about we just go around La Push? I could always finish the project while you're on patrol later," I told him.

He stole one glance at me and looked back to the road, "You don't have patrol, tonight?"

Shocked? Yeah, I had been too when Sam asked me to run patrols with everyone else in the pack. Knowing Seth and I would gladly go on patrol together, he usually assigned us to go alone. Since if others were with us, they easily got sickened by our thoughts for each other. Seth found it pretty funny and I usually got embarrassed.

"No, you're going with Embry tonight," I told him and he groaned in disappointment.

"I don't even get to be with a fun member of the pack," he grumbled.

"What's so bad about Embry?" I laughed.

"He's been thinking about what it's be like to imprint recently and he's been pretty grouchy about it," he informed me.

I felt sympathy for Embry. Not knowing when you could possibly imprint sounded terrible. Waiting for her to find you or for you to find her and unable to love someone else, afraid of breaking her heart in the future. No one could even tell him if he could do it soon unless they were being just plain optimistic, which sounded like Seth.

"I've told him he'll find his imprint one day and so have Jake and Quil, but he's not so sure," Seth said as if he read my mind.

"You should keep telling him that until he believes it himself," I encouraged him, "I hope he doesn't become another Leah anytime soon."

We both laughed at the thought and I was probably gonna get it later for saying this from Embry.

Leah had improved A LOT ever since she imprinted. At least that's what the members of the pack keep saying. I'd never been inside her mind when she was so bitter as they said she was, so I didn't find such improvement.

When I heard another song playing on the radio I smiled and sang freely this time.

_**Seventeen Forever**_

_**By Metro Station**_

_You are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

When the song ended I felt Seth's warm hand grasp mine and he smiled lovingly at me, "You know, sometimes I can't believe how perfect you are."

I giggled at him and brought his hand to my lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of his hand and brush it against my cheek.

We came to a stop at First Beach and stepped out of the car to walk up to the top of the cliffs. There we sat down and enjoyed the view of the waves splashing on the shore.

"So the plan is to get you, Nahuel and Luyu to Joham first, while the rest of us take care of the freaky daughters, right?" Seth asked me.

"Yes, and nothing you say will possibly change my mind," I said to him expecting him to beg for a change in the plan.

"But no one said anything about me coming along if we finish early," he said to me.

I looked at him with one eyebrow arched up, "You do realize loopholes aren't really going to get you anywhere."

"Well, they work with Sam and his alpha commands most of the time," he said, "That's how I joined Jake's pack in the first place. I jumped through a small loophole in Sam's order and just changed sides."

"You know with all the practice finding loopholes through someone's words, I'm pretty sure most of the members of the pack could become some decent lawyers, minus the fact that you're not bloodsucking parasites who do anything to suck the joy out of the other person's life."

He chuckled at that and then looked back to the waves below.

"So, what do you think will happen when we get rid of Joham?" Seth asked as he turned to me after a few seconds of silence.

"_If _we get rid of Joham for good, there won't be anything else to worry about anymore," I responded, "We can live our lives together without anymore worries. It'll just be the two of us forever and ever."

He smiled and held my hand, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might," I responded and looked up to the sky to see some rain clouds were gathering.

"We better go. I'd hate to see your present get dirty so soon," I stood up and walked to the car still holding Seth's hand.

"Leah and the guys just might throw a fit over this," he said, "I just hope no one steals it. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tried."

"Have they tried stealing a car before?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he smiled at a fond memory, "Paul thought it would be funny to take Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit, so he took it for a short joyride and when he got caught Paul hid behind Rachel's back; he was practically untouchable. Jake was so mad…"

He trailed off and chuckled. I laughed as well and said, "So I guess Jacob has a soft spot for girls."

"Well, that's a reason along with the fact that Rachel is Jake's older sister."

"Really?" I widened my eyes as the words came from his mouth.

"Yeah, it was pretty much hell for Jake and Billy when they found out. Jake went on patrol more often and Billy constantly kept coming over to my house." He chuckled.

"What would you have done if Paul had imprinted on Leah?" I asked him.

He stuck out his index and middle finger, pressed the tips of them to his temple and made an impression of a gunshot and rolled his eyes back into his head. I giggled and opened up the passenger seat, while Seth stepped into the driver's seat.

Everything was so peaceful, so wonderfully calm. But I should have known better than to let my guard down.

"Hello, little Skylar," an all too familiar voice called from up ahead.

There were so many things I wanted to do at that moment, but I knew if I took one false move it was all over for me. Or more importantly, for Seth. How did I not see or even smell her coming?!

"We took a little dip in the water before we got here," she said, "it was actually quite refreshing."

_WE? _No! They couldn't be here together! Not when it was just me and Seth.

"Hello, little sister," I heard Aria's voice sneer.

At that point, I pulled myself together and looked up to meet my two sisters: Aria and Freya. They smiling down at me condescendingly. Big surprise.

"I see you've still kept the dog with you," Aria said in distaste, "Stupid mutt should've left while he could've."

"I could say the same for you two," I said calmly, "You could've done so much better then to become pawns in Joham's game."

"He's our father!" Aria hissed, "How could you betray him?"

"Easily," I said as I tried to think of a way out of this. I took a quick glance to Seth before I spoke again. He gave me a short quick nod.

"He took everything I had, so I had absolutely no reason to follow-"

"He gave you a chance with a new family!" she growled at me, "He welcomed you with open arms to a father and two sisters and you treated it like it was nothing to you, you selfish bitch!"

I stole one more glance at Seth to see he was trying not to lose it. At this point it seemed like a good idea to start yelling, "I didn't ask for anything of his! I was perfectly happy with Andrew, until he showed up and took it all away from me!"

"You didn't know anything!" she yelled back, "You were only a child and you know what? You're still a child! You can't see what you really want and these people you gathered yourself with are just making it worse!"

"These people have made me happy! Something you all couldn't accomplish for all that time I was with you! That's why I ran away! That's why I will stay here and help them put an end to all of you!"

At that point, she'd had enough. She snarled at me and lunged, but I sprung from the ground and tackled her right in the stomach. I could hear the air rushing out of her mouth as we both hit the rocky ground.

"Freya!" she screeched to her sister for help. I looked up to her, but avoided eye contact. I saw her hesitate for a second then she came to pull me off.

"Seth!" I called and I saw a big sandy wolf come and push at Freya with so much force she went off the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Aria shrieked, "You little prick!" She struggled from my weight and I saw she was going to kick me off. I exchanged a quick glance with Seth and let her. I landed a few feet away on my feet and I saw her lunging for Seth this time. But he managed to get away and I quickly phased to gain some weight to charge Aria with and sent her right off the cliff like Freya.

I rushed to the edge and looked down to where they landed. Aria sent me a glare full of a mix of emotions: Anger, hate, disappointment, betrayal… She and Freya ducked into the water at that moment and I watched as they're underwater shadows disappeared.

_We'll get them next time, _Seth said trying to sooth me, _Don't let it bother you._

But something was bothering me. When Aria had called out to Freya for help, she had hesitated. Why was that? Was it possible she still considered me as her family?

I shook my head at the thought. If that were the case, I'd just have difficulty ending this with all of them. I had to stay focused on what I knew.

_We should go, _I told Seth as I turned back to where the car was.

_I hope you don't mind me driving naked in the car, _Seth said trying to lighten my mood and it worked by causing me to imagine him driving without any clothes on him. If wolves could blush, I was pretty sure I was doing a good job.

_That's what you imagine me as? Gimme some credit, Skye, _he sniggered, _Besides the cops would probably pull me over for being a nuisance to the public or something crappy like that._

_The girls would probably be drooling over you, _I muttered.

_True, _he agreed, _But I already have a girl. But you know that._

_I actually kept clothes in the back of the car. I knew you'd probably need spares in the future. _I said stepping behind to cliffs, I could give him space to phase back and get dressed.

After a few seconds, he came over, fully dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, with a black shirt in his hand. I took it in my teeth, careful not to drool on them and ran into the bushes and popped back up a few seconds later.

"You know," Seth said as he came over to wrap his arm around my waist, "I should be insulted with the image you had in your mind." I shivered as his lips brushed along my ear and his warm breath fanned on my neck.

"You'll get your chance in a few more months, big boy," I teased him as I stepped out of his arms and into the car and closed the door behind me.

I heard him sigh in disappointment, no doubt he couldn't wait, and he stepped over to the driver's seat and we took off.

"So where to now?" he asked me looking around at the roads.

"First, we should drop the car off at your house, so we can then phase and tell the pack what's happened. Afterwards, we go to the Cullens' place to tell them, too." I mapped out.

"Sounds like a plan," he said then he smiled, "I hope the news will distract them enough to keep their minds off my car."

**I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in such a while! What can I say? I get distracted easily and I've been getting stuck here and there. Please review to show I haven't lost my readers!! DX**


End file.
